Doctor Who: Requiem for a Doctor
by Angelica burrows
Summary: -Revised Sum- In the least likely of places the Doctor meets a woman tied to a past long forgotton. What will happen when Time is changed and old enemies resurface? And who is this woman who was once thought only a simple companion? Who is Dawn Smith...
1. Prologue

Doctor Who: Requiem for a Doctor

Prologue

Doctor…

It is what he has been named for almost nine centuries. The name has become more familiar and comfortable than the one given at birth, a constant reminder of a lifetime forsaken to nomadic wandering. Time never meant anything to his race. It was something to be mastered, lorded over. It was something to experience and explore, beautiful like the different facets of a dimensional crystal. But even time could conquer its lords, surrendering their legacy into nothing more than a mere memory of the universes' prestige…

Hazel eyes flickered open, their sleep robbed by visions of fire and explosions beyond human manufacturing. The image of a dying planet faded back into the reaches of the man's mind, causing his sweating body to shift uncomfortably. It was rare for a creature of his kind to sleep, but even he needed a refreshing, unconscious state every now and then. Moving from his reclined state, the insomniac stared at the reflection that peered back at him from a polished bronze shield that hung on the wall. It was ancient despite its condition, having been acquired many, many years ago. The still sleepy mind wandered to its origin bemusedly, a small smile creasing at the formerly frowning lips. It still sparkled as the day he had received it as a royal gift. Perseus had been quite thankful for his help with the Gorgonites. The three aliens had crashed onto Earth during the Grecian Bronze Age, staying out of sheer pleasure of the ample feeding grounds the humans provided. Chuckling softly, the man thought of the legendary misconception that had sprung from the ancient myth. Stone inducing stare, what rubbish. It really resided within the snakelike appendages that sprouted from the cranium region. Staring blankly at the mirror-like shield, he narrowed his eyes at his appearance. Scruffy facial hair and sideburns…. Meh. In every reincarnation, there was one part of the physical appearance of his that he didn't care for. In the first, it was mutton chops; the third, unruly , curly hair… The ninth, a receding hairline…or was it the ears…? Now, it was hastened facial hair that had to be trimmed at least twice a week. Moving to his refreshment station, deft hands flicked open the shining steel of a straight razor. There were far more advanced ways of shaving now a days, but heck, he was an old fashioned kind of man. Literally. Seconds later he was patting on thick, warm foam to his cheek, enjoying the temperature of the familiar matt.

The sudden trembling of what seemed to be an earthquake threw him against the wall, thus the razor nearly slicing him but barely avoiding doing so only by quick reflexes. Confusion and worry clouded the male's face as he dashed from the room, abandoning the razor in the sink. The sleeping chambers opened up into a spacious control room, it's golden, streamlined walls giving the area an ethereal complexity. Within the center pulsed a plasma core, surrounded by various knobs, buttons, and configuring sensors that were not of this world. All of them were resounding in alarm as the structure had stopped it's sudden trembling. Wiping back a shock of light, brown hair, the owner of the jolted vessel began adjusting his machine feverishly at the controls. "_No…nonono…what happened, girl?"_ The sound of voice outside the from outside the structure forced the man to look up from his task. Rushing down the metal, grate ramp, a curious ear pressed to the perpherated crease that belonged to the door of the auxiliary exit. Little did he know, someone else was doing the same on the other side.

….

She has seen it appear from virtual nothingness. The only problem was it had appeared only a few feet in front of her car. A flash of blue, and then the vehicle she had only just bought a week beforehand….was crunched metal. Hissing from the pain in her forehead, the woman unsteadily stepped from what was left of her street car. The blue object that had collided with the car looked like an old telephone booth from the 1950's, it sign proudly displayed above the top. Squinting dark blue eyes, the young woman began to wonder if she had hit her head on the steering wheel harder than she had first thought… Maybe she was seeing things? Reaching out to touch the metallic surface, the disoriented female shook her head. No, it was really there… Concerned people began crossing from the opposite street, shouting and questioning about her safety. But no..there was another voice, but it was coming from within the strange box. "_No…nonononon…..what happened, girl?" _ A masculine, frightened voice vibrated from within the telephone device, forcing the woman to press her ear to the ocean pigmented surface in curiosity. Clearing her dry throat, she plucked up her courage as she knocked on the side. "_Oi, are you alright in there?" _ What met her sight next was a young man throwing open the door. His hazel eyes were wide, light brown hair thrown in different directions. A white dress shirt was untucked and a tie slung over his right shoulder. To top it all off, his face was half covered with the white foam of shaving cream. The small, dumbstruck crowd had gathered behind the woman's crumpled car, murmuring in quiet shock and musings. The owner of said car did not seem impressed however. Folding her arms, an angry scowl began to spread across her pretty face. " _I do believe, sir, that you owe me a new vehicle?" _The female's brow arched despite the searing pain that spiked in her left temple. The man looked at a loss for words, a wild, perplexed look crossing into his handsome face. Blinking violently at her statement, he swallowed hard. "_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_WHAT?_

Narrowing her eyes as she bantered, the frustrated female tried to focus. Her eyesight was getting …blurry….

…

He found himself launching forwards to catch her, the woman finally swooning from the head injury she has sustained. Rouge liquid trickled from a cut upon the pale forehead, smudging against his sleeve. Damn…was a good shirt too. Honest worry passed over the man's face, brow wrinkling as it knit together. "_Are you alright, Miss…?" _ Clear, blue eyes fluttered, the woman within his arms trying to answer despite her faltering voice. "_Smith, Dawn Smith." _ Dawn smiled weakly as the migraine that had been kept at bay by only mere adrenaline now coursed through to the back of her head. "_You…you got a name, Stranger?" _ Smiling at her pluck , the man proudly grinned even as Dawn's view faded into blackness. "_Why, me? I'm the Doctor."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_You are a complete git!"_

The angry sound of a woman's voice was muffled by separating walls, but overpoweringly loud none the less. After passing out, Dawn found herself waking up on an unfamiliar couch. Staring at the ceiling briefly, squinting eyes flicked to the side to view their surroundings. She was in…a flat of sorts? It was small, cluttered, but homey. If she knew the place, there would be a comfortable air about it. In the corner…the same police box she had collided with stood. It was confusing, and out of place. Out of all the possibilities, Dawn could not understand how it had even gotten here, or hoe she had for that matter… "_Oh bloody hell.." _ Sitting up slowly, she felt her forehead. A gauze bandage clad her wound expertly, searching fingertips retreating as she nodded to herself. Whoever this "Doctor" was, he had tried to honestly help…

The sound of muffled speaking drew closer from the opposite room. The familiar voice of the man she had met earlier seemed calm, explanatory. The other woman's however…was another story. "_You caused a traffic accident? In a car that's one thing! But with the bloody Tardis? Are you insane?" _ As the pair opened a hallway door into the living area, the man from the police box smiled at his irate companion. "_Oh, maybe alittle? But I'm telling you, it wasn't me who brought the Tardis there…."_

His light eyes focused upon the upright woman on the couch, his eyebrows rising in glee. "_Ah! She's awake! Good, now we can all get on with our day…" _The woman who had entered the room with him pushed past, her dark eyes full of concern as she knelt next to the seat. "_How are you feeling? You had a nasty bump on the head there. Possible concussion. " _ The other woman smiled, trying to avoid the habit of crinkling her brow in the process. " _Yea, call me driver of the year. Slight headache…uhm…not to be rude, but who are you and where am I? You're not Secret Service or anything…?" _Squirming on the sofa cushion, Dawn looked back and forth between the pair. There couldn't be any real danger.. After all, they had patched her up instead of leaving her to rot on the pavement. Besides, there was a gentleness about the other woman's face…

Her skin was dark, but the smile and eyes were intelligently bright with honestly and earnest care. At the question posed, she thrust a hand to Dawn, smiling ever wider than before. "_No! Course not! I'm a complete knob, forgetting my manners. Martha, Martha Jones._ " Blue eyes narrowed in relived happiness as Dawn took the gesture, shaking the hand steadily. "_Dawn, Dawn Smith. Thank you for patching me up…and You…." _ Dawn's eyes turned towards the man who strayed behind Jones, staying uncharacteristically quiet. He had straightened his previous attire, a brown trench coat and green…yes a green vest evidently having been retrieved during her unconscious spell. "_Nice to see you got done shaving. How does one live in a phone box anyway?" _ Instinctively, the man felt his face, seemingly satisfied with the newly shaved smoothness. Uproarious laughter erupted from him momentarily, only to be cut short by a severe glance from Martha. "_Uh..well, not exactly. What I live in only __**looks**__ like one." _ Nervously Dawn's eyes trailed back to the corner where the blue box silently stood, watching it as if the thing would come to life and bite her. "_H..how did that get here when it was outside? What..is it?"_ Standing up from the recliner, she crossed the room and placed a curious hand upon the blue surface once more. From all appearances…it was most definitely an old telephone booth…

The man was now beside her, smiling proudly at the object she was caressing. "_She's a beauty, isn't she? As for your previous question, why don't I show you?" _

A knowing glance was shared between Martha and the male. He seemed to silently asking permission to do something…. In perceptively Jones nodded, a reluctant look lingering in her chocolate brown eyes. But before Dawn knew it, he had thrust his arm into her link fashion. Vaguely she felt reservation, but curiosity finally outweighed anything else. Nodding in consent, she tucked in close to the arm of what one would believe of a complete stranger. But no one knew how well she would, and had known him…

Martha lingered behind, whispering over Dawn's shoulder quickly. "_Trust him. What you are about to see will change your life."_ Little did Jones know, all of their lives were going to be changed, including the Doctors….

…

He wasn't sure if she clung to him so fiercely for bodily support, or out of sheer fright. What he did know was there was a rush every time he showed off the Tardis to a fresh mind. Almost like the pride of a father has of his child…

Slowly his hand slid across the door, opening the interior to its newest visitor. The warmth from his arm became suddenly absent, the woman who had attached herself so firmly to him now abruptly bolting up the grated ramp. The warm, golden glow of the room shone within her eyes as they traversed their surroundings. Hushed, she finally spoke. "_This is a lot bigger than…it looks on the outside.." _ The Doctor smiled to himself as the all too familiar statement was distantly voiced by the awestruck female. Moving to the piloting station, Dawn tickled her fingers across the alien technology appreciatively. Protectively, the owner moved to his machine, shooing her hands away. "_Careful, you push the wrong button and we could end up at the galaxy's edge. This ole girl has been with me to the end of Time and back. Welcome to the Tardis." _ Silken eyebrows rose at him as the newcomer moved about the green, pulsing core, Dawn's translucent orbs still wide and absorbing. "_Tardis? That's an interesting name.." _ Grinning, the Doctor folded his hands behind his back. Straightening his back stiffly like a professor presenting his life's work, he explained the definition. "_A highly advanced machine that can travel backwards and forwards in time and space. The name means Time And Relative…"_

"_Dimensions In Space…" _

Finishing his sentence midway for him, Dawn looked up from the keypad smiling. Her azure eyes looked mysteriously mischievous, sparkling within the green glare that emanated from the Tardis' core. Staring in surprise, the Doctor clicked his tongue cheerfully. "_Cheeky smart one, aren't you?" _Wrinkling her brow at him, the woman childishly stuck the tip of her tongue out as he moved to the main array. "_Just a shot in the dark. But that still doesn't explain why you decided to time travel directly into my car…"_ The happy expression was wiped from the Doctor's face, pious embarrassment replacing it on his handsome face. " _That..I can't explain. Usually when the Tardis is drawn to someone or something…it shows up on the psychic paper.. I have had people randomly show up here or I've actually shown up somewhere odd…bit of a stick that was..and there was one problem with…" _

"_Psychic paper…huh?" _ Dawn's blue eyes narrowed in disbelief, prompting a vigorous nod from her companion. Continuing his drabbling without a hitch, the woman began to realize he was quite a chatty bloke.. "_Thecore and we were randomly showing up in the wrong time….But I've never had her go on her own. And this time, the whole bloody ship went on it's own…." _Pausing for a breath, he ran a hand through his mussed hair. To be honest, after the slight ribbing he had gotten from Martha, a fear that had not surfaced since the unexpected appearance of Donna was now lingering in the back of his mind. Though the initial memory of how they met was amusing, the truth behind those events had become far more sinister than one would believe. History repeating itself in some form would not be ….good. Personally he was taking a shine to Dawn, and the thought of opening up to a companion only to have to leave them behind again…was heart breaking. No, scratch that, **hearts** breaking.

Innocently staring at him, the woman seemed still at a loss as to what exactly he was getting at. Oddly enough, every time she would run her fingers lightly over the a panel, the Tardis would hum in glee. A rippling cascade of lights transcended down the control pad, frightening Dawn enough o jerk back her wayward hand. "_What did I do? Is it an AI?" _ Chuckling warmly at her question, the Doctor patted the panel closest to him. "_Close, but no Arusian cigar. The material is a polymorphic coral that is grown with a sentient bonding mechanism…" _ Scrunching her nose at the man before her, Dawn had the look of someone who had tasted something unpleasant. He had seen it so many times before….Rose would make that face…

Taking a calming breath to think of a toned down version of the definition, he was pleasantly surprised by her next question. "_So your saying it's a chunk of space coral that has an underdeveloped mind that befriends its owner…like say puppy or a kitten?" _ The Tardis' owner leaned his mouth to the side, finally bobbing his head slowly. "_Never heard it put quite like that. Brilliant analogy actually." _ Turing a yellowish knob clockwise, then counter, the proud male began adjusting various things on the pillotting pad. The patterns provoked a whirring noise from the core, the soft glow of emerald getting faster in pulse until it formed a singular column of light. Turning to her as a performer does his audience, the Doctor rose an arm to motion in a wide expanse. "_We can travel anywhere, any time, just say the word. How about the twin moons of Saladonous? Or, perhaps, the silent planet of Marthos? I here they communicate purely by telepathy there.." _ Dawn watched the passion flow from him as he moved through the various controls. The spark of excitement blazed at his eyes, a desperation to share and teach the wonder a universe had to offer. It was a fire that she had been accustomed to and had missed from her life as the years dragged on..

Slipping a hand into his unexpectantly, the woman who called herself 'Dawn Smith' made her decision, no matter what the consequence. A smile toyed around the corners of her mouth, filling her companion with warmth that he hadn't felt in quite some time…

"_Show me, Doctor. Show me…everything." _

…..

"_We should have kept a closer eye on her." _

A wizened voice calmly stated this fact, despite being tinged with disgust. The voice belonged to a man who sat at the head of a wide table, clothed in the reverent robes of a nobleman. Several others accompanied him, likewise clad as he. "_What do you suppose we do, Balfus? Her sentence did not include an instance such as this. She was to live out her remaining days in exile on the human planet. We could not have foreseen his fascination with the earth realm. She is not at fault." _ The retort came from a raven haired woman, her voice crisp with intelligent debate. Balfus tuned a cynical glare towards the woman, his piercing eyes narrowing. "_You can never foresee anything when it comes to __**him.**__ But we need to remedy the matter before it draws attention to our anonymity. They both have been a blot on the memory of Gallifrey's memory for far too long. The High Council will come to a final decision within forty eight hours." _ Balfus bowed his head in finality, not giving any chance for rebuttal. Whisking his robes around himself, the leader left his subjects confused and murmuring amongst themselves. The woman remained stayed within her seat, fury mounting behind her dark eyes. Things that were dilated by the High Council were forbidden to be challenged. Hence why the woman in the topic of discussion was severely punished. She had gone against their order…tried to run…

She had refused to murder in the name of the Council. In their society, Council was law.

Even for a Lord of Time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_Is it supposed to sound like that?" _

Dawn clutched to a rail, looking as if she was about the hurl the contents of her stomach. Gritting her teeth together, she prayed that the thrashing chaos around them would stop. The Doctor was flying over the various controls, barely keeping his own balance. His brow was scrunched together in concentration, hazel eyes wildly darting back and forth. "_Hang onnnnn." _ The order wasn't obeyed whether she wanted to or not, and Smith went flying forwards as her grip failed. Slamming forcefully into the console, sparks flew out on impact. The Doctor bolted for the woman, holding her by the shoulders. "_Are you alright?" _ A physician's glare studied Dawn's arms burns. Staring at him wide eyed, she stayed stiffly still within his grasp. "_Erm, yea…but you now owe me a new coverlet as well…" _ Smoke lifted off of her tweed jacket, but the skin beneath was unharmed… He could have sworn she had **grabbed **the exposed censor array wires..

There was no sign of burning, well, except her cloth coverlet…

Mentally checking himself, a reminder was placed in the back of his ever ticking mind. 'Got to fix the plated array covers..and the handrails…and the..' Snapping fingers brought his attention back to the woman in front of him. "_Time to put me down now, love." _ Cobalt eyes crinkled in a wide smile as the Doctor realized he had actually **picked up **the female. She was significantly shorter in stature than he, and in his panic, he had jerked her completely off the ground. Placing Dawn down with much chagrin, his now free hand ran through his light hair. Grinning as if he had mastered some amazing feat, the man cocked his head to the side. Dawn couldn't help but snicker at his behavior, straightening her clothing from the hiked state. Turning back to a much calmer vehicle, the Doctor tuned some of the knobs to his liking. "_Well, Dawny Smith, we can pick that up on our trip!" _ Walking around him to the other side, Dawn peeked at him. "_Where are we going exactly…?" _ Bright eyes turned her direction, holding a mischievous glint as the racket of the core began to slow into a steady thrum. The Tardis quieted into normalcy, its interior becoming as peaceful as the moment she had entered it. _"Why don't you tell me, Miss Smith?" _ An excited joy danced across his boyish features, prompting Dawn to look towards the door she had walked through minutes beforehand. Light, blue eyes looked up at him curiously, the pretty face expectant and wondering. Nudging her with his elbow, the Doctor beamed encouragingly at his companion. "_Go on, take a look." _

Creeping down the ramp, Dawn moved close to the door. Opening it a crack, the woman peered through the limited opening. Gasping, she immediately slammed the door shut. A heart's beat was double as she stared open eyed at the man who was grinning devilishly. "_What kind of Doctor did you say you were?" _ The Doctor sniggered quietly, throwing his head back at the inquiry. "_Not a doctor, __**the **__Doctor." _Dawn's jaw clenched as he strolled down the gangplank. "_Doctor, who?" _Shrugging mildly as he opened the door fully, his eyes traveled to the new world opening up before them. "_Oh, just Doctor, for now. Welcome to Laaverous five, Dawn Smith…" _ A cold hand slid back into his as he looked back at her, the reflection of something landscaping beautiful reflecting within topaz blue eyes….

….

Growling as she shut off her cellular phone, the woman redialed the number she had seconds before. No answer. Mashing buttons, a now worried female tried a different tactic.

"_I need Jack Harkness. Yes, tell him it's Martha Jones."_

Martha sat curled up upon her couch, chewing a nail, and watching the corner of her living room where the Tardis had been. She had expected the Doctor to _show _the other woman the ship, not whisk her off to the unknown. Then again…this was the Doctor. A smooth, deep voice finally filtered over the phone that had been languidly held to her ear. "_Ah, Nightingale, if you wanted to invite me on a date, you should have come down here personally. Phone calls are so informal for people like us." _ Clicking her tongue, Martha chuckled tenderly at the familiar voice. "_Jack, ever the charmer." _

Known primarily as 'Captain Jack", the man with whom Jones was speaking with; was a time traveler all his own. After the initial organization was dismantled, Torchwood was his prowess. The alien identifying, temporal disturbance locating, rift supervising team was one of the Doctor's greatest assets. It was ironic at times, considering it had been originally built by a woman who had boycotted the alien races… even unto attempting murder on the Time lord himself. The point was, Jack Harkness was the closest thing to what one could call a best friend. If one could grasp the concept of male bonding in Doctor mentality.

Concern tainted the man's voice after putting all jest aside, his rich tones lowering with unease. "_But really, Jonesy, you wouldn't have called unless it was something important. Is everything alright on your end?" _ Sighing heavily, Martha kept watching the same spot in her living room cautiously. "_He's gone daft in the head. Run off again with a girl the Tardis tried to run over.." _

"_What? What happened?"_

"_There was an incident. And now he's gone off to god only knows. He's been so lonely since leaving Donna…I tried reaching him, but no answer." _The sound of a typing keyboard filled the silence, static breathing perplexing Martha as she waited for a verbal reply. "_Jack, if you're busy..we can discuss it later?" _ His voice returned forcefully, causing her to move to the edge of her seat. "_No..I need you to tell me everything before he disappeared.." _

"_What's the matter, Jack?"_

Seconds ticked by, a soft rumble finally answering the query. "_Sarah and Mr. Smith are transferring some data they've collected. It's beyond them.. There's an anomaly forming on earth. Last time the Doctor left the earth was moved, and I'm not taking any chances. Martha…tell me everything."_

…_._

"_Are the temporal shifts taking effect properly, Gazora?"_

The ebony tressed woman looked up from her work, watching the man who had just spoken. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she swallowed back her loathsome attitude towards him before answering. "_Yes, Balfus."_ Sensing her discomfort, he watched her keenly before taking a few stiff steps forward. The tension between mounted in the silence as Gazora looked back down at the computer pad within her grasp. A wide, three dimensional screen projected before the pair, the lights of dotted stars casting flickering shadows as the image revealed. Various portals were appearing in specific places over the blue of a familiar, planetary orb. "_Balfus, are you sure this will not create a paradox within Earth's timeline?" _Gazora's eyes shot a severe look in the direction of her superior, the challenging question spoken with defiant confidence. Cold stolidity answered her back. "_It will merely erase him and her from Their timeline. Nothing more. Do you believe that the Council is incompetent?" _ Color rose within the woman's cheeks, but not out of embarrassment. This wasn't the way a race older than time itself should act. To become bureaucratic and believe that other men were mice..

"_Of course not. My curiosity is merely scientific in it's nature." _She lied, of course. Vomit curled at the back of her throat as he gave her a triumphant smile. They had been sent here to hide, to save what was left of their people..so long ago. But the rise and fall of new leaders had ushered in a new era of idealism. Tampering with a timeline would have never been tolerated of Gallifrey..

Biting her cheek at the memory, Gazora's eyes watered in secrecy. Clearing her matted throat, the woman switched off the spiraling image before them. "_The rifts will be complete within seven earth days." _Stiffly leaving Balfus behind, she quickly moved from his presence. Dimensional weaving was an art abandoned even before the Time War. She just silently prayed that they all were sending another planet to its doom..

….

"_So what do you classify yourself as? A Martian?"_

The question was posed by an interested female who incessantly found the springy grass that she was laying on entertaining to pluck. Dawn had sprawled out immediately on the substance as soon as her earlier question about any allergic possibilities was answered. Luminescent flowers alit the area where she had scampered to, both she and her companion now watching the plethora of stars above. The sky was a dark amethyst, the twin orbs of moons peaked over the various, scattered clouds. Twisting a blade of the blue grass-like plant around her finger, Dawn furrowed her eyebrows as the Doctor had seemingly (and completely) lost his composure at the subject. After wiping mirthful moisture from his eyes, the amused man cleared his throat. "_Oh that's brilliant..ahh. No, Martians have been extinct for oh,…four hundred years? Time Lord more fits the ticket. Jolly good laugh that was though." _ The blue eyes that were watching him narrowed ever so slightly, only averting to watch an animal akin to a chipmunk scurry by and into a tree nearby. "_But you are an alien? I always thought they looked like giant bugs..or all green and what not." _

The Doctor paused, a coy smile sliding onto his lips. "_Common misconception by most races. Except the Tolukarans….They are large bugs..err insects..essentially." _ Squeezing his hand before releasing it, his travel companion smiled. Dawn inquired no more, her attention fixated on the clan of chipmunk creatures that were scurrying all over the close by tree. Staring down at his empty hand, he blinked. They hadn't separated since leaving the Tardis, and he had gotten rather used to her hardy grasp. In such a short time as well.. Shrugging it off, the man merely shoved his hand into an empty pocket. Watching as Dawn crept closer to the tree, a hushed look of awe washed over the Doctor's face.

Maelinks were flighty, tri-eyed, lime green things that never came within eight feet of anything. But here were four being hand fed pom-pom grass as if they were the main attraction at a children's petting zoo. A womanly glee flashed back when Smith looked at him, prompting the strange man to proudly grin. Her gentle spirit was rare. She was inquisitive, kind, happy with life. Just like Rose…

Clenching his jaw at the thought of the name, he stood up, violently brushing his vest off of the stray grass Dawn had left. The action startled the furry audience, causing them to scatter into safety. A moan of disapproval came from Dawn's direction when he looked up. "_Aw, you scared the litter buggers off!" _

Widening his eyes, the Doctor realized what he had just done. Eyes went back and forth, looking for a common excuse. No..no..wait..maybe..there! Grimacing in a put on attitude, he moved forward and grabbed Dawn's elbow to escort her away from the silvery plant that grew within a close proximity to the tree. "_Uhm, just thought a tat and you had best get away from that. Those Belnaks have nectar that in considered one of the most rancid substances in the universe.." _ Frowning with large eyes as they made their way a safe distance back, Dawn straightened her wrinkled sleeve. As they continued a sauntering walk through the extraterrestrial garden, the still inquisitive female began to ask more now that her attention was back on the subject. "_So, what is a Time Lord…." _

Hazel eyes blinked as the Doctor slowed his gait to a stop. Playing with the brown locks that brushed his forehead, the man debated within his mind. Short version…long..cryptic, basic…basic…long..cryptic..basic, basic?

A hand pressed into his, causing the preoccupied man to jilt slightly. "_You look like you're about to tob there, Doctor. Are you alright?" _ Genuine concern exuded from her topaz eyes, their sparkling light forcing him to half his mental bash mid-swing. He felt as if he could trust her…

Sucking in a deep breath of air between his teeth, the Doctor squeezed the hand within his grasp gently. "_I'm the last. We were the guardians of Time…but a War would change that. My planet is gone, so I travel the stars…"_ Hushed gloom swept over the female's face as she listened, Dawn chewing on her lower lip habitually. "_A…War.." _ Her words seemed to flow eerily from her lips, pained courtesy creasing at her jaw as plush lips snapped down in silence. The Time Lord ground his teeth together, memories invading his mind like stagnant flood water. The fire, the blood, the screams of his people as they died in the streets…

Though well hidden, these images had been burned forever into his twin hearts.

"_The War stretched over Time and Space…both sides lost." _

Evident pain had etched its way across his face as Dawn dared to finally look straight into the Doctor's eyes. Their hazel hues melted into ebony pools that reflected more memories and experiences than a man who looked his age should possess. Agony, fear, passion, loneliness…those emotions swam in the ire of his soul that stared out of the wide, unblinking orbs. Something began to happen…

A memory began to break through Dawn's mental barrier, like a sudden flash that burnt its way into the back of the woman's brain. Reeling in pain, but unable to let go of his tightly squeezed hand, she reopened her eyes that had closed in the sting. They opened, but did not see the world in front of them. Their sight was of a memory long forgotten, a memory, that was not hers.

…..

"_Go, go, go! We haven't much time!"_

A man ushered a woman and child quickly past as chaos erupted behind. Fire and ash rained from the sky, crumbling structures giving way into their instability as the small group ran past in the alleyways. The grating noise of metallic buildings being destroyed filled the air with the acrid smell of molten steel. Two men, a woman, and a small child fled deftly in and out of the wreckage. One of the men however, was supporting the other, the leaner obviously wounded in his leg. The injured male rested heavily on the other, clutching desperately at his leather jacket clad arm. Blood and sweat glistened down his forehead, labored and ragged breaths heaving from his lungs. The one in the jacket cursed, dragging his burden urgently even as his legs were beginning to give out. "_Come on, brother. Don't you quit on me yet."_ Angry tears were welling at the harder man's eyes, his teeth ground visibly together. The woman that trailed behind called out, her dark hair whipping wildly in the smoky wind. "_Just a little more, we've almost made it to the Tardis Sega. We just have to make it…" _Hope sprang into the weaker man's eyes as the woman clutched her offspring to herself. Slowly he drew himself up, steadying himself on his younger sibling. A frail smile somehow made it onto his lips, the old, familiar nickname for his family member often now being used more than his real name. "_Think of it, Theta, a whole new world to explore. That's more your forte than this War…"_

The jest was taken cynically, the other man's face becoming icily somber. "_No, brother. I'm staying here. There is a War to be fought, people to save. No matter what the Council says…my place is here. To the death." _Fury grated at the other man's whisper as he gripped his kindred by the shoulders in shock. Begging tones dripped from his disbelief, the loss of a friend as close as blood settling in. "_No..you can't..you have to come with us. You can't!" _ The love of family burned in the fiery, hazel eyes of both men, a silent understanding passing between them. A shared look of pain and sorrow sprung from them both, seeping into the heated atmosphere around. "_I have to do this..for Gallifrey." _

Clutching his brother's hand in farewell, the departing member limped back. "_Protect Gallifrey, Theta. Don't show the Daleks any mercy, like they have not shown any to us." _The other nodded as soot clouded in his eyes, the salty perspiration mingling with tears as they glazed the skin of his reddened cheeks. The sound of detonations and death drew closer, the child within the woman's arms now wailing in apparent terror. Tearing away from its mother's hold, the young thing bolted in search of a hiding place. "_NO! MELFOS!" _The woman shrieked, her harmed husband finding the miraculous strength to catapult himself after his son. His brother chased after, nearly tripping over the scattered and still burning rubble.

The child had stopped at one of the many entrances to their secret alley, eyes wide and petrified in horror. Everything was burning…

Creatures swarmed in formations that flew overhead, but other were ground bidden, in military lines. Their bodies were made in encased metal, the cylinder shape glowing blood red in the flickering lights. The top extended out into a solitary, cybernetic eye that doubled as a laser conductor. Emotionless, deadly, unfeeling beings that would be defined over generations for the single word it was most prone to utter.

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

As the father moved to protect his child, the blinding beam of light that the Dalek Sentinal had fired now enveloped them both. One would pray that such a thing would be instantaneous and painless, but for a Time Lord, it is not. They could feel every second into their disembodiment, up until the body liquefying into atomic ash. The backlash sent the man who had followed so closely behind into the wall. Losing consciousness upon impact, the brother had lost his family, and his compassion would turn into a rage that the universe would never forget.

…..

Jerking apart from the Doctor's grasp finally, Dawn lurched forwards. The man before her seemed painfully caught off guard as well, only catching his companion out of sheer reflex. Her eyes never left his, though matted by the silent tears that had trickled down her cheekbones. Blackness rimmed around them as they fluttered, trying to forced consciousness back into her own body. Slowly, her lips moved into a hoarse whisper. "_Same man…different…face…" _ Sluggishly, Dawn's body won out, surrendering her into the blackness that felt so cold…

…..

Warmth coiled about her body, causing the woman to deliberately open her sore eyes. Sitting at the foot of whatever she was reclining on was…him. His dark eyes crinkled in tired happiness as if he hadn't blinked once during his attentive watch over her. Dawn shifted, puzzled at her surroundings. "_Are…we in the Tardis?" _ Nodding as he made his way over to her side, the Doctor placed a temperature testing hand to her forehead. "_How are you feeling?"_ Smith smiled weakly, her azure eyes twinkling I exhausted amusement. "_Like I got ran over by the mind trolley. What was that?" _ Checking her pulse, the Doctor shook his head in an almost disbelieving manner at his own explanation. "_Mental data transfer. I wasn't supposed to happen. Matter of fact, it shouldn't have."_ Her silken eyebrows rose, then winced at the still sore bruise upon her forehead. "_What's that about mental data? You mean…a memory…? Oh.." _Hushing herself at her own realization, Dawn watched as the Doctor sighed in evident relief.

Evidently she checked out at least physically…

Pulling a soft cover over her, his familiar bemused attitude finally settled in place of the worry over his handsome face. "_I keep knocking you cold at random, for that you should give me a good thrashing. But you've been brilliant! Now, how bout a good cup o' tea?" _ The fret still tinged about his eyes, despite having plastering a dazzling smile upon his lips. Nodding slowly, Dawn tried to return some of his enthusiasm about the hot beverage. "_Got any honey in this Tardis of yours, Doctor?" _ His smile broadened, obviously the question an affirmation of his invitation. Scuttling out of the room, his musical voice echoed down the hall. "_Honey, sugar, molasses..I'll fix you the best tea this side of the Medusa Nebula, you just see Dawny Smith!"_

As soon as he had departed, Dawn began to search for something upon her person frantically. A relieved sigh tumbled from her upon finding the object, her left hand clutching it closely to her chest. A long, golden chain had been worn about the woman's neck, a rather large pendant having only been concealed by her high necked shirt. It lay now in the center of her open palm. To any, ordinary person it looked like a pocket watch, or perhaps a family heirloom. Its golden rim winked in the dim light of the room, an ancient design etched into the fine metal. But no, this was something far more special than just an aged trinket. A soft glow hinted at the circular object upon the touch of her fingertips, whispers of a long dead speech calling out seductively at her touch seemingly activated a hidden meaning.

Blue eyes narrowed as her formerly smiling lips turned downwards in an unsightly frown. A voice that mirrored her own translated itself from the anonymous language, into whispering English. '_Let me out…'_

Shushing the object as she placed it within her clothing next to her bosom, Dawn hissed between her teeth. "_Not yet, it isn't time.." _ The insistent whispering faded away as the Doctor appeared once again, two mugs in one hand and a small serving tray in the other. Cheerily he quipped, placing the tray across her legs. "_Ah! Here we are, sorry to keep a lady waiting!" _ Smiling graciously as she received her beverage, Dawn forced her mask to slip back into place. The voice moved into the back of her mind now, tugging for attention despite her will power. '_Let me out..'_

Sipping on her tea, Dawn exclaimed after the flavor sank in. "_This has a strange taste? What is it?" _ The Doctor grinned whilst placing an extraordinary amount of sugar within his own cup. "_It's Pameyan tea. Very rare to find these days, but that's a long story. Quite boring and all that." _Raising her cup to clink with his, Smith too another generous sip. "_Interesting, why don't you tell me about it anyway?" _

'_Let me out…'_

"_You know me, I love a good story, Doctor."_

'_Let me out…'_

"_A good story indeed."_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter folks, it's been hectic at work lately and trying to keep up with my other stories xD thankees for reading and reveiws are always much appreciated!

Happy Reading,

Angie Burrows

Chapter Three

"_Temporal rifts? How the bloody hell did that happen."_

After being told everything that she knew on the situation, Harkness had requested that Martha to meet him personally at the Torchwood Hub. Gwen Cooper was typing furiously away at one of the many computers, trying to keep up with the constant and ever changing data stream that was coming from Sarah Jane's AI supercomputer, Mr. Smith. Jones watched as Jack tried to explain the situation further. "_We've been monitoring ones that have been popping up at random for some time now. It's been happening for the last year or so…came to our attention after a doctor and his team met a prehistoric crocodile that had somehow wandered out of one of those rifts…. But now, it's happening more than once at a time, and they seem to be …synchronizing…" _Martha leaned over Gwen's shoulder to get a closer look at the images the data was creating upon the slim screen. Cooper flinched in surprise, having been absorbed in her work, but settled back almost immediately.

The woman was callous enough, but a recent ordeal with Slagethorans still had her a bit jumpy in the knickers. Gwen Cooper was one of Torchwood's finest, having been there since the near beginning. The headstrong woman had been forced into an unwanted vacation after the Day the Earth moved, but now that it was over, she was itching for some action. Never was there a dull day here..but making sure giant, slug-like aliens didn't set up shop in a local sewer wasn't exactly what Gwen had in mind when they asked her to go on the next available mission…

Steely grey eyes flit to the different spots as her finger pointed to the various, swirling masses that appeared upon the screen. The image of Earth's planetary surface rotated slowly, allowing for optimum angle view. "_You see there? These rifts are aligning with our planet's poles, kind of like a broken compass.." _

Martha took a sharp intake of breath, her mouth curving in a deep frown. "_How is this going to effect the population?" _Jack reached his arm over Gwen, stealing the keyboard's attention away from it's previous user. Typing stiffly, the projection image shifted momentarily. Coughing lightly at the information, Cooper and Harkness both exchanged horrified glances. "_Well, a few possibilities. The planet could revert back to its normal state and this just could be one, big, scary fluke. Or…the anomalies could shift, causing either people to fall through, things to come out, or to be stuck in a loop of the same day over…and over… OR…." _

Martha straightened herself, innocent worry staining her velvet brown eyes that normally shone with vitality. "_Or? Jack,…or?" _For once in his life, Captain Jack Harkness looked deathly pale from fear. Sighing as the image of his home world spun mechanically before him, the timeless man finally looked his friend and comrade straightforwardly in the eye. "_Or it could spread, and make the Earth a dimensional black hole…." _Backing away from the computer, all three of the humans stared at each other in the shocking silence, realizing that their own mortality was a very real possibility. Martha's voice shook as she finally spoke what all of them were screaming in the back of their minds.

"_We need the Doctor."_

…

She played with her chain when she read. He had noted that quite a few times now, and it was a source of amusement. Silly humans and their fidgeting habits..

Lying prone backed on the Tardis floor, the Doctor's upper half was concealed by the mass tanglement that was the censor wiring array. Pausing as he slid out of the converter hatch, the entertained man chuckled at his cohort. Dawn was sitting cross legged on the floor as well, reading a volume that he had gotten for her on their last stop. Librinious Seven, the home of intergalactic museum of books. The author had written it in a long dead language (well not dead at the time), but the fact didn't seem to slow the intrigued woman in translating it. Well, with the help of a co- ordinance that the Doctor had given her. Slowly her head rose, as if she could feel the stare's touch that exuded from him. Tools lay scattered across the floor, and over the last hour or so he had carefully instructed which ones to hand up. But thanks to the tome he had given her, the female had become increasingly distracted. Dawn's mouth curved up into an embarrassed smile as she lifted one of the alien utensils that lay nearest to her. "_Sorry, here you go, love." _Taking the object from her extended hand, the Doctor slid back under the array panel. Tinkering with his task for mere moments, he placed the object down and reemerged seconds later.

Raising her head to look at him once more, Dawn nearly jumped at the intense glare that he focused upon her. "_What?" _Brushing off his hands and sitting up fully, the confused male ran a hand through his hair. "_How did you know what tool I needed? Never popped a say..at all." _Dawn's lips fell apart, as if taken aback by the question. Her throat tightened, cheeks flushing a dark ruby hue. Stuttering as she attempted to answer, she was cut off by the flash of a bright, colorful light. Vaulting up from the floor, the Doctor was at the main console blindly fast. Dawn scrambled up after, abandoning her book on the flooring. "_Doctor, what is it? What was that light?" _Adjusting several different monitors, his wide hands swung what looked like a computer monitor from its unknown hiding spot. His brow was scrunched together, eyes confusedly transfixed on the screen as it fizzled with static. He hadn't gotten a transmission through this since the stolen earth incident… "_It's an incoming emergency transmission from Torchwood.." _

The Doctor's voice trailed off, pushing an already confused Dawn into a sense of dread. The name 'Torchwood' sounded familiar…and it meant something bad… As he flipped at the switches on the side of the screen, an eerie calm replaced whatever panicking emotion that had been on the man's face before. Static blared within the seemingly small confines of the Tardis, a male voice chirping through and distorted. "_Is this thing on? Doctor…hello? Doctor?" _The Doctor rolled his eyes, the initial fear all but now disappearing from his face. Passing a hand over his forehead, he half smiled. "_Hello, Jack. Seems like we got all but your face. What's the rub?" _Normally the a retort about his handsome looks being obscured would have come from Jack, but this time, he cut straight to business. "_We need you to return home, Doc. We have a problem; this was the only transmission frequency we could reach you on. We're being blocked on all channels. Oh, and bring your new friend with you." _Surprise speckled at the Doctor's face. News traveled fast…

Dawn gave her companion a sideways glance, her sky blue hues clouded with uncertainty. The Doctor returned her stare, his hazel eyes locking briefly with her. His breath hitched in his throat…

Clearing his airway with a light cough, he turned his gaze elsewhere. "_Is there something I should know, Jack?" _The crackling static hissed, dragging into an unbearable silence that made Dawn want to scream out the question to make sure this 'Jack' had heard them. Finally the audio gave way into a hallow, sighing pitch, the man who had suddenly contacted them sounding worried and deflated. "_Oh, you know the usual. The world as we know it could be destroyed, and you're the only one who can fix it." _


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Whew sorry for the tiny chapter last week guys. I kinda ran out of inspiration buuuut…I recently bought the fourth season and it kicked me right up again! Anyway…for the weird sayings and words in here…I've wanted to explain. It's my way of attempting to imitate English quips. I'm not from England and I am soooo sorry if it has come off horribly….I'm not wanting anyone mad at me here…

But honestly if I had the Doctor say "How yall doin folks" …..It just….wouldn't be…right….

So again thankees for the reading and reviews! OH and this IS the Tenth Doctor. Whoot David Tennant..or Mcdonald I should say, my good chum . look it up…if you don't know what I'm talking about. Anywho, I refuse to acknowledge the new guy..if it isn't Eccleston or Tennant…then it's not my story lol. Anyway…

Happy Reading,

Angie Burrows

Chapter Four

Checking, re-checking, silently cursing inside, and wishing that her duty was not to perform the following acts was her thoughts. Existence was wretched to Gazora, almost forcing her to the brink of disobedience. The readings had proven to be ready, but the woman had put off the information from her superiors even to the point of suspicion from her colleagues. They all had been picked, deemed the superior part of a dying race at the time. Prominent, Gallifreyan houses had chosen successors to leave and hide, in hopes of rebuilding a people that were being slowly exterminated. And now…she was committing an act that went against everything that stood for the Gallifreyan way. Altering a whole timeline and erasing a reality had been outlawed for generations…

Momentarily distracted by memories, Gazora gazed at the mini hologram that was displayed within a frame upon her desk. Green eyes watered, their quiet sorrow trickling in aquatic form down her pale cheeks. The picture was of a man with bright, hazel eyes; his arms wrapped a small boy. Both were smiling, trying to stand still for the picture, but it ended in a tickle fight. Voiceless giggling ensued, and then the image restarted in a never ending holo- loop. What would her husband think if he knew she was crafting temporal shift spheres…

He had quietly approached behind Gazora, her scent floating up like a sweet perfume to his nostrils. When she had been first transplanted with them, she had been a broken woman… But broken or no, Balfus had always…enjoyed her singular presence. Clasping a firm hand upon the woman's shoulder, he secretly relished her startled reaction. "_Are we finally prepared, my dear? The Council is growing weary of waiting." _ She shrugged off the caress, her form shrinking to the opposite corner of the desk. Leaving the warmth of her seat behind, Gazora scooped a data pad from its resting place. Whatever emotion had presided upon her pale face was now void, slender fingers now typing against the smooth surface of the tool. "_The anomalies are scheduled to converge within the hour..Possibly sooner if her returns to the planet ahead than expected. There are possible side effects to the timestream… " _A satisfied, evil smile placed itself upon Balfus' lips, his jaw clenched with anticipation. There was a corner of the man's mind that had been hesitant about putting Earth through such spacial disturbances, but after conferring the result, he had believed the means justified the end.

They had all been frightened, scared, and scattered. A leaderless people who had just watched their planet burn by the mighty sword of the Dalek race. It had taken the stolid voice of reasoning to unite them once more. The original Council was all but dead, their belief of not regenerating causing certain…problems with assassination plots. No one had found it strange that Balfus was now the only one left…and that each new member had been recommended by the man personally on each and every occasion. Balfus had no concern for the humans now, and if everything would go to plan, every single one of them would be under the New Gallifreyan law….Only if Time would allow it.

"_Side effects? Do elaborate." _ His thin smile was almost transparent, its malice just crawling beneath the surface. A flash of wary fear spiked across Gazora's features, her eyes flitting upwards at the question. "_It could open a permanent rift in the continuum. A parallel time frame that could meld with ours. The scale of these anomalies will not negate the Tardis as you led us to believe, Balfus. It will destroy our current time stream using a black hole, and start a new based on the event of the Doctor never being set free." _Confidence rose in every word the woman spoke, a fire stoking in her lovely orbs. Her lips tersed at Balfus, the challenge of information resounding in her voice.

A low hiss whistled from her superior's breath, seemingly having been holding it during her tirade.

A darkness clouded his face, cobalt fury misting around Balfus' eyes. He turned his back to his subject, the thick weight of cloth folding about his tall frame. Moving to leave, the self appointed monarch seemed to have completely ignored the question all together, merely talking as if to bury it beneath lofty words. "_Proceed. If we do not prevent the two from uniting against us, we may never see a new Gallifrey dawn on the horizon. Instead we will share this horrid hovel, fearing what laws our ancestors died needlessly for." _ Gazora tensed at his cold statement, her breath burning within her chest. Whispering defiantly, the woman turned her back on the deviant. "_This isn't right…we are putting the humans in danger…" _

It was a great mistake. A shove from behind sent her reeling forwards into the desk, the holopicture flew off its stand and into the floor. The cooling pressure of the metallic desk pressed against Gazora's temple, the vein there pulsing violently of out rapid induced fear. A low voice buzzed at the tingling of her ear. "_Do you dare defy me? The Council is not known for its mercy…" _ The sonic hum of a dangerous tool whined next to her ear in threat, the blue glow reflecting in her wide eyes. Despite herself, the woman began to tremble in fear. "_I am obedient to the Council…and its leader…" _ The whine of the cylindrical tool ceased, as did the pressure upon her back and neck. She felt his weight lift from her, his breath leaving the back of her neck. A parting voice filtered around her shocked mind, the volatile presence finally leaving the room. "_Good woman. You were always my favorite, Gazora…" _

Sliding down to the floor, a broken woman stared at the shards of metal that had been what was left of her family. Gathering the shattered article to herself, Gazora silently shed tears for her departed relations and for….humanity.

….

"_Who's done what, where, and when. I'm gone for two days and the bloody world falls apart like ice from a cliff. Oh, that reminds me…ice cream when we get to Telonis five. Seventy flavors…amazing sugar rush to the knob after…..I like sugar…and bananas..Wonder if Jack has any. I'm a bit touched in the pit." _

After directly transporting to what was known as the "Torchwood Hub", the Doctor had bounded cheerfully from the Tardis door as if nothing had been a pressing issue. His voice was high, and his mind ever wandering as he chattily called back to his companion. As he left Dawn's side, she watched like a child peeking from a staircase at Christmas. The Doctor had immediately begun talking with a tall, dark haired man that had met him mid stride. The straggler watched from the lip of the Tardis' door, her blue eyes scanning their surroundings. It was an enclosed, indoor space, the many tunnels and hallways extending out in god only knew where. Computer screens littered any available wall space, as well as various weapon cases and body armor upon a metal rack on the opposite doorway. Biting her lip, the woman silently realized that this was some sort of a base…but not quite military. This was something else…

Dawn looked for a face to recognize besides her preoccupied traveling partner, and grinned widely when her search was profitable. "_Martha?" _Peeking out further, Dawn's voice was barely audible, but heard none the less. The woman looked up at her name, flashing a dazzlingly inviting smile at the other female. Beckoning for her to join the small group that had gathered next to the larger of the many computer screens, Martha stayed next to another woman who was adjusting the read outs. Moving quickly from the doorway, Dawn stepped lightly to the space she had been pointed to. Her curious eyes were ever watching the Doctor and the brunette male that were still discussing amongst themselves. Leaning into the trio, she whispered calmly. "_Martha, who is that man?" _ The red head next to Martha snickered under her breath, answering the question for the slightly surprised Jones. "_Not told you about Jack yet, has he? That's a muck of story. Long one too." _ Dawn stopped short, her mouth twitching in a light smile despite the worry still nagging at her mind. They still hadn't been told what was wrong…

"_Captain…Jack…please don't tell me his last name is Sparrow. Good movie I'll tell you, though unlikely to the tad. I mean walking corpses by gold innit your natural day quantum. If you know my mean. Sorry, too, love. Not meaning any ill rude. What's your title?" _ Martha and Gwen gave each other a side glance, Martha's mouth twitching as she suppressed burst into laughter. A masculine voice resounded from close behind, causing the talkative Dawn to start. "_Actually my last name is Harkness. And that's Gwen Cooper." _ Unable to contain themselves, the two other women giggled under their breaths, enjoying the newcomer's reactions. Dawn turned to meet the owner of the voice, her composure barely intact. Jack Harkness was at least a head taller than the Doctor, a brilliant smile plastered across his wide mouth. Green eyes sparkled mischievously under fringed eyelashes. Not waiting for an invitation, the man grabbed her right hand, planting a gentlemen's kiss upon the back of it. "_Pleasure to meet you, Miss Smith. The Doctor has just informed me that you are our newest in the group." _ His eyes flitted to the side as his lips pressed to her skin, devilish amusement in them as he scrutinized the Doctor. "_You have had her for two days and she's already talking like you, Doc. Not sure if that's good or not… But you have to tell me how you get such lovely females to go traveling with you…" _ Ignoring the question, the other male pushed roughly past and in between the contact between Jack and his source of attention. The hold was abruptly broken, forcing Jack to take a step back.

Not even realizing his rudeness, the Doctor stared with eyes wide, a hand in his hair as he surveyed the screen behind the three of them. "_Ohh..what is this…when did this happen?" _ Harkness moved next to him, finally the façade of mischief becoming fleeting from his face. They all looked nervous at the reaction the Doctor had given. If he had something that stumped him…they all should be worried. Gwen turned back to the wide keyboard, sucking in a deep breath. "_We've been having problems with these randomly popping up for awhile now. But two days ago they started forming into a synchronized formation…kind of like a…"_

"_A net…" _

Dawn finished the sentence quietly, elbowing her way to a spot next to the screen. Tracing the edge of the computer, she breathed outwards tightly. "_It's a geothermic anomaly, something that can spark the inversion of a black hole which would take the planet with it… Usually this only happens with a planet with a dying sun. The radiation experience would create eroded spacial fibers before the supernova…" _ Trailing off in wondrous fear, the woman didn't even realize the stunned looks she was receiving. The Doctor's mouth was slightly open, as if Dawn had taken the words right out of them. Clearing his throat, the man nodded. "_The experience usually causes a time hole into an alternate dimension. My people bloody well invented black holes back in the day. But that was a long…time ago." _ Hazel eyes simmered with morbid curiosity as he watched his companion; something strange sticking in the back of his throat. Spacial fibers was term that only a few races in this galaxy knew of, and humans weren't one of them… Taking in a deep breath and he studied Dawn's face, the Doctor began to realize that he didn't even know where this woman came from…

Turning in a whirl, the Doctor pointed an accusing finger at the woman, making her jump in surprise. "_An interweb of spacial anomalies that draws tighter as the event happens, reverting the time stream in a different loop. It shouldn't be possible, and you shouldn't have a clue as to what it means. Time traveler as of yesterday…or many days behind and this started happening the day we met. What…are you you..something different…oh yes. Something not human I would say. What are you? Slitheen? Sontaran? Something that wears human skin perhaps…is it itchy in there?" _ The Doctor withdrew his sonic screwdriver, brandishing it at the female before them. Everyone moved backwards, Harkness withdrawing one of his side arms. The alien screwdriver whined to life, its blue tinted light casting a blue haze over Dawn's skin. Martha gasped violently, baring her white teeth as she looked for once, intimidating. "_Who are you, why did you know this? Doctor, what is she?" _

Dawn Smith froze, her eyes watering with genuine horror and fright. The Time Lord stared at her with a fury not forgotten, his eyes wide, brows knit upwards in challenge. Stepping towards the group, she splayed her arms up like a mannequin. Her voice wavered, trembling along with her body. "_I don't know what you're knockin' about but I'm human just like you all. Go on, check if you want. I aint shy about it." _ The Doctor stepped forwards, keeping a protective arm back to shield the defenseless. The slim tool in his hand glowed as he moved the instrument in a scanning sweep. Looking down as it began to wane, the Doctor's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "_She's…human…but that…bogger..hold on…" _ Taking one, fluid lunge forward, he took his former companion by the shoulders tightly. "_Dawn Smith, how do you know..who are you?" _ Plush lips trembled as she looked up at him, even though the look in her eyes confirmed that there was something unknown behind them. She had been hiding something, and now the fate of the world was somehow connected with this one woman. After what had happened with Donna, he had learned that there was no such thing as coincidence…

A squeal of dismay came from behind, causing everyone to look in the direction in which Gwen Copper was pointing. "_Oi…..it's…changing…." _ The live satellite feed reading was flashing wildly, the various rift displays prominently moving directions across the screen. The net was drawing tighter…focusing on one particular location. Gwen flew towards her computer, typing out nonsense for seconds. Slowly, she stopped… Whirling back to face her friends, the woman looked ghostly pale. "_It's all moving here, it's as if they are all locked on the Tardis. The gateway will converge on us in a matter of minutes.." _ Martha stepped forward, looking up at the screen as the sinking feeling set in. "_Oh my god…" _Jack encircled an arm about his two female friends, planting a shuddering kiss on their foreheads as his hope faded. "_The whole planet will be destroyed…Doctor is their anything we can do?...Doctor…" _

He was frozen. Time was flowing, but he…was frozen. After all they had been through; an unexplainable question was going to kill them. Rage broiled to the surface, his spitting words grating out in vengeful forcefulness. "_Who…are you. Why are you doing this?" _ The timer announced what the computer did not as the red lights flashed overhead. Dawn's blue eyes turned upwards at him, a single thought moving forward that was not spoken, but hers none the less. '_I'm not.' _Struggling free from his stony grip, she grabbed Martha's arm. Snarling about the rising sound of alarms, Dawn moved forwards. "_We have to get out, the Tardis is the only safe place!" _ Attempting to pull the other female with her, she started heading towards the alien time craft. Jack stepped forward, holding the gun he had up to Dawn's temple before she could get very far ahead. "_We can't leave our planet behind. And what makes you think the Tardis is even safer?" _ Harried eyes looked frustrated as they moved upwards, locking with Harkness' death glare. "_If you stay, you're going to die. If we get in the Tardis quickly enough, we can travel out of here to a different time. Maybe it would give us what we need to figure this bloody problem out. It's like a domino set. Not every piece falls down at the same time, but it will unless you stop it before it knocks." _

Gwen shifted her hands to Jack's forearm, motioning for him to lower his hand weapon. "_She's right, maybe the Doctor can stop it if we have more time to find who started all this yankle. We've got to try." _ Martha's eyes glittered in silent hatred and loathing for the woman who stood before her, but none the less, she agreed with Gwen on trusting the woman who had called herself "Dawn Smith from Cardiff." Nodding as she began to sprint up a metal ramp, she waved her friends onward. "_She's right, if the Doctor can tock it, we all need to give him a chance." _ The group conceded to leaving their doomed planet behind, all praying within their hopes that if they could…everything would be restored…somehow…sometime. Pieces of the room began to twist and warp around the running group, atmospheric pressure shifting in and out of continuity even as Harkness and Cooper dove through the door behind Martha. Dawn strayed behind, turning back in search of the Doctor.

He was like a living statue, a watery glint in his eyes as he knew inside that the world he had come to love was being destroyed. And he….could do….nothing. The reality sphere around the Hub began to buckle like cardboard, metal bending and writhing as if it was mere paper. The only solace he could take in this moment was that Rose was in another world, safe…. Rose...was safe…. Rose. He could hardly hear the shouting from the others at the Tardis door, but what he did feel, was the steely grip of Dawn dragging him into the wooden fashioned door. A harsh whisper burned at his ears, finally snapping him out of his shocked stupor. It was like the night that the creature from Midnight had taken his body, rendering him unmovable… "_This is all happening for a reason, but you have to trust me, Doctor…" _ Crying out in a wail of anger at the situation, the Doctor was finally himself again. But still…he couldn't enter the Tardis no matter how hard she pulled.

"_Alllllllllllllrighty then shall we get out of here before the…oh damn..there it is. This is going to be brilliant." _ Dawn hissed, taking a firm hold upon the Doctor's arm, Martha leaping forwards to snag his shoulder, and Gwen keeping the Tardis door ajar. A vacuum had now formed, everything in the room starting to suck into the pulsing dark matter of anti- life that had begun to form as each rift added its strength into the center field. And it seemed that the Tardis was the focus point… They fought for every inch though they seemed like a mile, but in the end, the tug of war with nature ended up with a giant heap of bodies upon the floor. Martha and the Doctor attempted to sit up, only being forced back by a wave of gravity that had changed abruptly. Jack was in a mid-run, his forehead slamming into the metal floor and rendering the man unconscious, blood trickling from the wound. The dimension was shifting, and had already robbed Martha of her consciousness as well, the blood rushing to her head at blinding speeds and forcing the strong willed female to pass out. Struggling to stay conscious, both the Doctor and Dawn looked at one another in unvoiced panic, their eyes traveling to the same thing that had crossed both their fading minds.

Gwen Cooper was still wedged between the partially open door, her body acting like a giant door stopper. Her eyes were wide and afraid, one hand extended in a silent plea. Blackness edged Dawn's vision as what she would see next would haunt her for many dreams to come. It was as if the other woman's countenance had turned into a fun house mirror, twisting and contorting into unnatural positions as the black hole was eating her solidity. With a curdling scream of agony, she was finally pulled through the remaining door space, the door slamming shut behind from the gravitational pull. Futilely, the Doctor shouted, reaching for a comrade that was no longer there. Dawn blinked as tears ran down her face, her breath becoming suffocated and thick. Something warmer and wetter than tears fell down her nasal passages and chin, but she could tell what. Reaching out her fingertips to a man that was glaring at her hatefully, Dawn choked. "_Doctor.." _ Everything felt like falling, and as she fell…everything turned black….


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A gentle hand cupped at the base of the woman's neck, another wiping the dark blood that had tumbled down her chin with a pocket handkerchief. As he cleaned the crimson flow that had burst through Dawn's nose upon unconsciousness, the Doctor looked upwards silently as the Tardis wailed in flashing terror as it was being buffeted from the outside. He had forced himself to abate unconsciousness, the determined Doctor now pulling himself up onto the controls as soon as the gravity had returned to normal. Everything felt sluggish, the temporal space bending about the time warping machine. Placing his hands on either side of his head, the man shouted above the ruckus at his ship, hands returning to the controls to fiddle recklessly. "_C'mon, girl. Pull us out! Noo..nono …oh bollox."_

Panels and pieces of the ship began to tear open, the vortex swirling behind. Bounding to the other side of the console, the Doctor began hurriedly turning a wheel like knob, the wall seemingly forming back seamlessly into place.

Then, everything just stopped.

Time, thought, all stopped.

That paralyzing stretch of time sunk deep into the Doctor's mind, his eyes looking down at those who he called family. Martha and Jack laid sprawled side by side, stirring in muscle spasms. Dawn lay still. As the flow began to reassert itself, he began to feel a familiar rage in the pit of his stomach. Somehow the woman who called herself 'Dawn Smith' was a part of it…somehow she knew why his home had been destroyed….she knew who he was…

Leaning down to her still form, his capable hands cradled her upwards, searching for any missed blood that had escaped his hankie. Looking back over to Martha and Harkness, he was relieved to see them dragging themselves from their imposed slumber. The same red track paths stained down their noses, but both wiped shirt sleeves to it to remedy the problem. Jones sputtered, bloodshot eyes wildly searching for their other female companion. Offering an arm to Jack for support, she began to help the man to his feet. As soon as Harkness regained his faculties, the man began to search for the woman as well. Turning his shocked gaze to the Doctor, Jack hoarsely demanded information. "_Doctor, where is Gwen?" _ The Doctor said nothing, pressing his fingers to Dawn's neck to search for a pulse point. A chain was blocking his way, and something at the end of it caught his eye. Something akin to a watch fob sparkled in the light, but the markings seemed so…familiar….

Jack took shaky, but sure steps forward, wiping the complete wetness from his trembling, cleft chin. Standing over the crouching man, his fists balled. "_Where is Gwen….." _ The Doctor's soft eyes turned upwards, glistening darkly in the flickering light. He stayed silent as before, but turned a mournful gaze to the Tardis' entrance. Martha gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. "_How, she was right behind me…I…Jack?" _ A choking noise brought their attention to Dawn, her body writhing for oxygen within the Doctor's grasp. Topaz eyes fluttered open, focusing upon the three people that loomed over her. Rasping in a gravelly voice, the newly conscious woman answered for them. "_The..v…vortex took her….I'm sorry…Oh god I'm sorry.." _ Disbelievingly Martha and Jack stared out in horror, turning their desperate gazes to the friend they did know and trust… Dawn's stomach pitted, realizing all trust in her was now void. They didn't know who or what they were dealing with. For all the group knew, she could be an enemy. And they were right…

"_Doc, it can't be true…she's alive..she..can't be dead…Gwen can't be ..dead…" _ The Doctor disengaged himself from Dawn, leaving the woman propped up on the floor. His eyes turned away from his companions, unable to meet their pleading eyes. Martha understood the gesture, a sob breaking from her full lips. Jack fell against the ratty, stuffed chair that was the pilot's seat, clinging to its surface. Sliding back down to the floor, he began to weep. As Dawn scrambled to her feet, she watched as the group interacted with one another in a way she had never fully understood. The emotion welling within her heart ached for the human sorrow that was so blatantly displayed, her attention turning to the one man who did not partake in its wallowing. The Doctor had moved to the Tardis controls, his eyes filled with a quieted rage as he began to ascertain the situation. Grinding her teeth in anger at his discourteous behavior, she moved swiftly to his side. "_Doctor, what are you doing? You can't just shut them off like a light. It's inhuman to be so cold." _

Flaming orbs turned her direction, his darkened fury almost forcing her to cringe…almost. "_If you do not remember, I'm not human. I can't allow myself to stop, to pause…not when there are people who actually are alive still here. And who are you to quack on about 'being human.' I'm not convinced you are one….This may be all your knock…and Gwen could have died saving a traitor." _ Turning back to his work, his jaw into a set form of anger. His back was hunched over, the flashing light of the core dancing across his etched features. Dawn whirled around to the other side, crouching down to get a better look at his face. To all appearances the Doctor was a younger man, his handsome features youthful and vibrant. Normally his eyes would sparkle with the mischief of an excited teenager, the devious smile crooking at his lips. But as she looked upon his face, time seemed to convulge upon him like a crashing storm. Within those cobalt eyes swirled memories that had been hidden, loss that had been buried.

Sliding her hand over his spindly fingers, Dawn laced them purposefully and forcefully with hers. Blinking in shock, the Doctor took a step back from the controls, staring at his entwined hand. Dawn grit her teeth, harshly whispering to his ears and his only. "_You can tell if I mean you any harm…go on, do your mind boggle." _ He stared at the woman before him bug eyed, his mind racing a thousand times over its normal rate. She knew about the mind connection…how did she know about Time Lord mental connections…

The Doctor took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all doubts. After all…they had shared a memory three days ago in the garden… The tendrils of his mind reached out, searching the barriers of her mental shield. Her eyes seemed so calm as he explored the open part of her mind… Then nothing….it was as if there was a piece of her memories and thoughts missing….

"_Jack, no!" _ Martha's cry echoed within the room, jerking the two from the side finding moment. Harkness had bolted to the door, his hands intent on dragging it open. All three now moved for the distraught man, who in his desperation could possibly open the door to their deaths. The Doctor laid his hands on Jack's arms, whilst Martha and Dawn attempted to block the door. "_Jack! NO! You could kill us all. What if the vortex is not completed! It will turn the Tardis inside out!" _ Heaving against the former captain's strength, the Doctor growled gutturally. "_Gwen…I have to find Gwen…for her husband, for her family….I have to…" _Harkness choked ragefully on his own words, fighting against those who would bar him from his way. Despite their effort, he had superior hold, and inches began to appear, light and air wisping in from the ever widening opening. It smelled stale, pollution laden. The wind curled around at the Doctor's hair as he struggled to close the hatch. Pausing as the moving air touched him, The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. "_Wait..air? Air! No, let him open it…there's air!" _Martha stared in shock as she shot a horrified glance back to the man behind her. Dawn leaned against the door, her voice unsure and worried. "_Are you bloody daft?"_

Jack stopped himself, leaning against the wide door frame in surprise. But his gaze was not fixed on his companions; it was staring to the outside world. Everyone breathed heavily, realizing that the pull of the vortex would have taken effect long before now… Glazed over, emerald eyes looked back into the confines of the Tardis, focusing on the Doctor as Jack's voice quavered to life. "_Doc, where are…" _ In answer, the Doctor sprinted up the grate ramp, slamming himself towards the screen that blinked silently in front of the pilot's seat. Eyebrows violently knit together, his frown creasing in the obvious confusion of the situation. "_We haven't moved…We're still on Earth." _ In a flash, the man bounded over the gang railing, and to the partially open door. In one, dramatic motion, the Doctor thrust open the door, a burst of light and wind uplifting the intensity of the Tardis' confines. As everyone stared in distress, he looked as dumbfounded as everyone else as the landscape flooded into view.

The world had not been destroyed or laid waste into an abyss of nothingness. As a matter of fact, it was the very opposite. A wide, open field panned into lush, flourishing foliage; a full moon the source of the lovely, silven light that had nearly blinded them at first. An ebony, sapphire sky twinkled with dotted stars above, its clear richness beautiful and untouched. But the air….

The stale property still lingered, causing each in the group to wrinkle their noses in disgusted criticism. The Doctor's voice nearly failed, becoming hollow and quavering. Despite not know his companions true identity, his hand searched for hers. Their minds touch had proven one thing however…..she honestly meant no harm. "_Impossible.." _ Dawn answered the silent call, grasping his hand in a friend's quiet comfort. Her other hand closed over the fob on her chain, holding it close to her chest. Her human part did not mean any harm towards the man she was grasping, but there was so much more that he could not read. The Time was coming…and he knew so little…

Harkness and Martha stepped forwards, their trained eyes scanning the shadows beyond them. Sensing a danger as soft noises drew close to the group's position, Jack withdrew his sidearm. Rustling and footsteps filled the night, voices and light marking the arrival of new strangers. The Doctor pushed Dawn behind him, his free hand fishing for a shining piece of metal that had been his lifeline for so many years. The cylindrical tool hummed to life as he extended his arm defensively, pointing the infamous Sonic Screwdriver outwards as a shield. "_Martha, Dawn, stay behind me and Jack." _Both obeyed the later shrinking towards the Tardis' doorway. Closing her almond eyes like a drunkard staving off sleep, Dawn slowly could feel that small voice returning. '_Let me out. It's Time.' _ Sweat beaded on her brow, the inward struggle draining all the color from her normally rosy cheeks. Whispering low, Dawn trembled. "_No..not now…not yet…it's not the right Time." _

Martha flashed Dawn a glare, the fear on her face clouded by uncertainty. "_What did you say?" _

Breathing laboriously, Smith reopened her eyes. But she never got the chance to answer…

A troop of armored men had surrounded in close, something akin to golden spears aimed low. Holding his arm out in protectiveness, the Doctor motioned for the two women to retreat into the Tardis. The men pointed their spears closer, prompting Jack to take a step backwards. Leaning in the whisper gruffly, the former Time Agent kept his gun trained. "_From my count, Doc, we're outnumbered ten to one. Now I'm a pretty good shot, but the odds aren't good." _ The Doctor gave his friend a dirty look, his hazel eyes narrowed. "_Don't blab on about statistics to __**me,**__ Jack." _

"_But your friend is right. You can count on that. Do lower your weapons before someone gets themselves killed." _ The group before them parted, revealing the owner of the voice to be a man shrouded in ceremonial robes. The clothing looked so familiar… The Doctor reluctantly deactivated his screwdriver, slipping the item back into his coat pocket. Jack resisted until his companion's hand placed itself on the muzzle of the weapon, forcing it down. Stepping forward as he thrust his hands into his pockets, the Doctor leaned back, and then forwards sharply. "_Alright, mate. Who are you, what do you want. Lovely introductions, with the small army and what not, and oh me? I'm the Doctor…and would love to know why the bloody end of a pointed thing is pointed in my direction with said pointy thing so aimed?" _The shrouded male's lips curled back in cruel amusement, offering no answer to the string of questions. Harkness attempted to raise his weapon again, his eyes fooling the beholder. "_Doctor, they only have spears." _ The Doctor sent Harkness a lethal glare, silencing him and any ideas to follow. "_They aren't regular spears. They're sonic..can't you hear them?" _ Turning back to the man before him, the frustrated male hunched down to eye level with the anonymous dictator. "_Oi, as I said. I'm the Doctor. You got a name there, or are you some random nameless bloke who likes ambushing travelers on their way to afternoon tea?" _

Before the two could converse further, Dawn elbowed her way into the crowded circle. Her lips were quivering in fear, despite the furious streak that shone from her topaz eyes. "_They want me…isn't that right….Balfus.." _ Releasing his grip on her hand, the Doctor went stone rigid. As the unknown leader threw his cloak's hood back, wildly mad eyes flashed with recognition. A satisfied look settled on Balfus' face, his ringed hand waving forward the many soldiers. "_Ahh…we meet again, Dawn Smith, or should I call you the Executioner." _ Dawn's body straightened forwards, the woman's shoulders thrown back. Defiance stained her face, a darkness wrapping her countenance. As the guards seized the entire group, the Doctor remained entranced in the mental shock he had just received. Balfus folded his arms, a superior look of triumph settled in his flabby face. He waved he hand loftily, the next sentence coming as easily as the time of day. "_Doctor, Executioner, you and your companions are under arrest for disobedience to the Time Lord Council and trespassing. And to your question an answer will be given, dear Doctor. I am Balfus Morphinious, head of the Time Lord Council. Welcome to Gallifrey Orbius Five…"_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

How did this…happen.

Being thrown into a dark cell with nothing but dirt flooring and stone walls was nothing new…

But this…this was far much more. The others had been forcibly separated, sanctioned into a different level…all…but one. Within the darkest corner of the adjacent cell sat Dawn, her palms holding the necklace she always played with like a relaxation ball. She hadn't spoken…hadn't moved since their arrival, just merely sat there like a woman made of stone. Whilst in the meanwhile, the Doctor's mind reeled with the information that had just been given him. Gallifrey…Orbius Five… It had been a colony, one of the first thought to be destroyed when the Time War erupted. And this woman….this simple, human woman was connected somehow. What was it that the leader had called her? The Executioner? ….Was she even human… How could he have been so trusting…so blind to everything that had transpired…

Leaning against the bars, the Doctor looked at Dawn, watching her closely. "_Dawn Smith, who are you?" _ She didn't look up, merely doing the repetitive motion of passing her thumb over the metal object in her hand. Pushing off the bars that separated them, the frustrated man began to pace violently. Raking both his hands through his hair, the Doctor verbally tried to work out the problem that was plaguing his mind. "_I've opened a world to so many, yet I can't see what's in front. The Tardis brought me to you…oh it's done that before, brought people places to me and what not, but you're different, aren't you? I should have known…should've seen your potential. Nothing's a coincidence…it's the universe balancing things out…but why you? What's so special about Dawny Smith?" _ Pausing as he gave the female a glance, the Doctor's eyes narrowed at the watch fob in the woman's slim hands. ….a watch fob….why did she keep a…watch…oh….god… Smith, the name Smith was the one he used so very often to hide his true identity… Slamming a fist into the cracking stone wall, he hunched over in wretched thought. It couldn't be….she couldn't be…_"Who are you…What are you?"_

A soft rustling noise next to his side made him look up, even though he sight seemed red with frustrated anger. Dawn had moved to the bars, an arm thrust through, reaching out. Her fingers strained for him, brushing against the sleeve of his stained trench coat. The Doctor turned to face her, a curly wisp of his hair falling across his sweating forehead. Her eyes stared sincerely into his, no lie hiding, no secrets foreboding. Her fingers clutched at his palm, cold and trembling. "_I don't know….but I do know…I'm someone who was supposed to be dead..like you….Things were never supposed to happen like this…I just wanted to remember…I have to remember…" _ The pain…it flowed from her face, into his mind. There once was a time where he could not remember… There was honesty about the tone of voice, her fingers brushing away his initial rage. She was so much….like Rose….in the way she calmed him….and that made her even more dangerous…

Looking at each other through the bars, a silence overwhelmed the space between. The Doctor swallowed hard, his skin feeling uncomfortable and confused about the chill that spread across it. He felt himself being pulled by the front of his coat, her nimble hand having closed around the collar. His body froze in place, refusing to be guided forward. He was not going to open up his trust until he found out what was in that pocket fob.. Dawn hesitated, her eyes still locked on his as the Doctor lowly hissed. "_Dawn, what is in that necklace that you've been holding…." _ Dawn's eyes immediately took another emotion at the question, her hands gripping at his coat. With an inhuman strength, she jerked him forward. The force slammed his forehead into the bars, robbing him of consciousness. He crumpled to the flooring heavily, sprawling out next to the barred wall. Dawn's eyes watered, her mouth deeply frowning at her own actions.

"_It is Time…and you mustn't try to talk me out of this…and we know how you love to talk…" _ Reaching through the bars as the Doctor began to groan in pain, Dawn fished his personal tool from his pocket. The slim metal felt warm in her hands, the blue tip smooth and alien. But it felt so familiar to her…

The man rolled to his side, hands clasping at the bruise which was forming on his brow. "_Oi, what hell…" _

Moving to the stone slab meant to be a bed, Dawn sat back in her dark corner. Despite herself, tears began to roll down her cheeks, and into her blonde hair. The fob in her palms began to glow, the whispers engulfing the air around her once more as the symbols ignited with ethereal shine. The light blazed within the cell, the energy beginning slip through the seams. The tool she had stolen now whined to life as Dawn began to use it upon the locked item. Her ears burned with the pleading voices, the crying… Sloppily she worked at the encased fob, the wetness of her eyes obscuring sight.

The metal pried open, the swirling luminosity that had been imprisoned for so long releasing into the atmosphere. The beams channeled and coalesced as Dawn Smith stood, reflecting in her eyes and shining like life itself. She sobbed, her humanity crying out one last time as the light formed a mirror reflection of the woman's eyes as they stared directly into her soul. "_I…I don't want to die….I just…I just want to remember…I don't want to die." _ The light wavered slowly, pausing right before the shell of skin before it. The voice was the same, and yet it did not belong to her as it spoke.. '_Thank you, Dawn Smith. You will live…somewhere inside me…forever…" _ Looking up to the being before her, Dawn Smith nodded slowly. The beams dove for her, channeling into through the nose and mouth. The woman's body convulsed where it stood, shoulders thrown back as the gripping hand flung the sonic screwdriver by force.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open, blinking wildly at the sudden flash that had brought him to. Raising his head as the world finally focused into view, he began to shake. Dawn Smith was changing….she was being consumed with the memories of her won past that had been locked away from herself. "_NO! DAWN!" _ Scrambling to the bars, his large hands clasped them and shook with all his might. Her teary face looked at him one last time within its human innocence… Her shoulders forced backwards, her head lolling as the energy finally disappeared into a glint of those azure orbs. The woman's body stumbled back, breathing heavily. The Doctor slid down the bars, his face pressed against the cool steel in despairing position.

"_This is all my fault…" _

"_Oh don't be daft. In a round about way, maybe. But timey be wimey and all things have a reason and bloody be damned if you think that the world revolves about you all the time. You know you're not the only fantastic thing in this universe." _ Snapping up his gaze back to the woman next to him, the Doctor nearly jumped in astonishment. Dawn had her hands placed firmly on her hips, the chain still dangling from her left. Flinging it to the side, it was not a moment too soon. Two of the guards from the earlier troop marched down the adjacent hallway, stopping short at the woman's cell. With the clang of metal against metal, the door was unlocked and swung aside. Rough hands grabbed her slim shoulders, dragging Dawn forth with from her prison. "_Oi, where you think you're taking me?" _ The left guard chuckled at her attitude, gripping her arm with malicious pain. "_The Trial is set.." _ Looking back to the Doctor one last time before being hefted out of sight, Dawn winked, her lips moving in an encouraging phrase. '_Anlonsy.' _

Skittering closer to the bars as soon as the guards were out of sight, the Doctor thrust his arm through to reach for the piece of glinting metal that lay in the dirt flooring of her former chamber. Straining as his fingertips brushed against the object, he grunted from the tension. Drawing back his grasp with the screwdriver in his palm and the necklace skidding across the dirt by the chain, he finally pulled them both into his hand. The guards were returning for him now, and the seconds between them entering and hoisting him to his feet would change the Doctor's view on little 'Dawny Smith' forever. Clutching the DNA changer within his grasp, the man felt the truth crash down on him like a tidal wave. He recognized it immediately…. The Doctor had once used such a thing himself one time, to hide from the family of blood…He had become human..even forgotten himself in that short of a time…

It had made him…completely….human…undetectable….

Being dragged away from the answer as it tumbled away from his grasp, he struggled against his very mind. The Doctor finally understood.

Dawn Smith was not human after all.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"_You are on trial for the following crime: Conspiracy against the Time Council, Theft of a Tardis, Disobedience of Direct orders from the Presidential Monarch himself, Trespassing, and Violation of Parole. These are your charges and charges set to. What say you?" _

The courtroom was ridiculously elevated, the judges looking contemptuously down upon their criminal keeps. Over indulgent robes flowed from their shoulders, the most costly looking adorning the man who had revealed himself as 'Balfus'. The familiar, golden headdress of a Gallifreyan overlord sat upon his brow. The Doctor inwardly cringed at the decadent piece of metal.

Both he and Dawn had been escorted by guards to the judgment hall and thrown into separate areas of flooring. Once standing tall, a bluish tinted force field flashed upwards, preventing much movement and most certainly escape. But one thing was for certain, Dawn's wrists were bound behind her back, where as his were left free. What kind of a woman did they take her for? It wasn't like she could break free from the force shielding…

At the resounding boom of the challenge, the Doctor raised his eyes upward to the speaker, his brows curving up in surprise. Squaring his shoulders back, he casually brushed off the sleeve of his suit jacket. "_I answer nay, my good man. And who are you to judge me anyhow? If I remember right, which I never forget… The Time Council is gone, along with Gallifrey." _ Dawn turned her gaze upwards as well, both stares becoming increasingly expectant and directed at the middle seat. Balfus snorted in anger, hissing between clenched teeth. "_Insolence will not be tolerated, Doctor. If questioned again…the punishment will be without deliberation." _

Finally…Dawn spoke. Her voice was clear…different. The way she understood seemed almost frightening, considering as of yesterday the woman seemed to have the knowledge of a common human. But now she had the cannon of a seasoned diplomat, calm and collected. "_Despite his brashness, he is correct. After the Time War became locked, your jurisdiction was affected by mere fact that the people were wiped out. Your charges are vague and unclear. Explain in detail and according to doer of the deed. Explain what power you have here...and why.."_

One of the council members stood, his bright eyes showing that many years had not plagued him yet. Despite the young male's voice being stained with confusion, his spoke clearly and with sound thought. Gesturing towards the imprisoned pair, he nodded in agreement. "_You have called this jury without prior information, Balfus. Ignorance does not beget sound judgment. Tell us the charges of each offender." _ Balfus rose to meet the younger man's stare, rage boiling red in his face. But he kept it in check…just barely… Removing a parchment from the inner folding of his robes, Balfus rolled out the crackling paper with a smug smirk. The evil madness radiated from his eyes as his lips parted eagerly to read. "_The one who has named himself 'The Doctor', you are charged with theft of an interdimensional space craft, disobedience of a direct order from the Presidential Monarch, Conspiracy, and Trespassing. Punishment amendable by death. Executioner and former mercenary of the Council, you are charged with violation of parole, and trespassing." _ A triumphant glare was shot forward, challenging and grating as it poured from steely, grey eyes. The Doctor was not intimidated. Actually his demeanor seemed the very opposite. Hazel eyes were wide, as if being told the greatest of stories, full of wonder and amusement like a child. Clucking his tongue, slim hands folded behind his back, and the Doctor paced in a strutting fashion, despite the small confines of the force bubble.

"_Well, gentlemen, it seems that I've already been charged and paid the price for that! Lovely piece of past though..hundred years of solitude and what not. But what's all this about me trespassing? Last I knew Earth was a free planet that's been enjoying my presence for quite some time. Oh…wait…what did you call it earlier..! Gallifrey Orbius Five? Rubbish..that outpost was the first to go KABOOM in the War…though they had such a lovely banana grove there…I like bananas..." _

The younger council member snapped his gaze back, eyes wide with shock. The younger man leaned over the wooden railing, removing the hood which had darkened his features. In the light the man wasn't even a man…he was a boy. Perhaps of the age of seventeen or eighteen…but a boy none the less. Peering down curiously at his charges, the boy shook his head respectively. "_Exile, my good Doctor? You have been a fugitive from the Gallifreyan Empire for over a hundred years. Your disappearance after the great Rebirth has been a source of continuous concern for the Council. As for this planet..it has not been under human dominance for over a decade. In response to the War, the President ruled that we amass ourselves. You reference the Time War, but you seem to be oblivious to the outcome. An understanding was of uniting the worlds in order to defeat the Dalek hold on the universe…" _

The coldness began to move into the Doctor's core as the words fell from the man's lips. Even as the nausea passed into control, the horror lingered, filling his mind with questions and thoughts. An old, familiar rage passed into his veins, his hands gripping into fists. The Doctor spat, tripping over his words as thoughts choked him. "_You mean to tell me that Gallifrey was never…destroyed..and that this sector of the universe is…Time Lords…that's not…possible…" _ The other male shook his head is disbelief, the velvet sound of reason sounding ever confused but calm. "_The edict is if you were ever found to be alive, the penalties for your crimes of abandonment and betrayal…would be death…" _

"_Oh…well…hope it's a good death if so…then again I'd like to stay alive if possible…" _ Fear would not show in the Doctor's eyes as he looked at the Council collectively. Each member seemed as young and vital as the next…al except Balfus… Somehow this had to be connected into the time stream. The black hole had moved them into a different dimension perhaps… Dawn pressed against the force field now with her chest, lips drawn back in an angry hiss. Addressing the older member of the group, she ignored all the information put in front, and challenged the overseer vigilantly. "_I in act the right to partake. Let the punishment fall to me and he take indentured servitude. My punishment would as such for violation of parole…don't let this man who obviously can't even remember his own life lose it. His mind is not sound, thus he cannot be committed of his crimes!" _ The Doctor whirled in his small space, his brows arched in confused irritation. "_What are you…I am not insane…well maybe a little but not…" _ Balfus rose from the throne chair, his distress visibly showing. "_No…he must be committed of his sins…" _

The younger member turned to his leader, bright eyes now full of deadly knowledge. "_She is correct then, he shall be Committed. We cannot sentence a man without sound mind to death. What say you on vote my brethren? Shall this woman take the punishment due to an unsound mind?" _ Each member nodded in turn, but not revealing their nature in turn. Balfus looked shell shocked, his facial skin becoming a pure shade of crimson. Their charge below turned into frenzy, his fists blasting against the force field. "_No…no you can't…you can't do this. Let it be me…she has done nothing! No…" _ His pleas were ignored as the javelin moved downwards to the block of edict inducing wood. The Doctor's wails were overcome by the sharp sound as the Council stood in unison. "_The one who calls himself 'The Doctor' shall be sentenced his remainder days in servitude, his Tardis destroyed. In the height of the horizon, Dawn Smith….Executioner…. you will be made a public display of what happens when the Council is disobeyed. Dawn Smith, we, the Timelord Council, sentence you…..to death."_

…_.._

It was all a blur from the time they drug him from his knees back to the door of his cell. He had been left there, with only a measly guard to oversee him prepare for the mid-day execution. Things had gone so far down hill…This was not the Gallifrey he had envisioned rebirthing itself into the universe. Maybe the planet was supposed to have died…and he along with it. The Doctor scooped up the necklace that Dawn had worn, now knowing that the compartment had held far more than just a family photo….It had held her…the real her. The one answer was, how had another Gallifreyan managed to hide for so long….and why had the Tardis brought him to her…now…

The guard gruffly cough, his helmet falling clumsily into his eyes. Pushing back the article of annoyance, clear, blue eyes looked at the Doctor as he lingered in the cell. "_I haven't got all day, mate. I have orders to get you up in the front before the crowd gathers to watch the slaughtering…" _ The Doctor flew out of the cell at this, his hand clutching at the guard's throat. "_Don't you talk like that….It's supposed to be me….she was….a…..a…friend…" _ The guard never flinched, but only took hold of the distressed man's arm. Whispering low, the man sounded hoarse…but familiar. "_Look, I'm trying to get you and your friends out of here safely. Don't you cause much o' fuss and we may just be able to save your friend after all…" _ Still with a loosened grip on the young man's neck, the Doctor peered closer at the guard…..

Releasing out of sheer amazement, he stumbled backwards with the first grin he had managed in what seemed like an eternity. "_How…when…bloody hell you're brilliant…" _

Ianto Jones smiled from under the oversized helmet, his clear eyes sparkling despite his urgency. "_Oh..I know…can't keep a good Torchwood man down….but we haven't much time…._

…..

"_Jack…."_

Martha sat hunched over, teetering on the edge of the cot that was provided. It had been hours since they had first been captured…but every minute felt like an eternity.. The Doctor…her Doctor was missing, possibly dead, and she was trapped with a shell shocked man who wasn't speaking. Tear tracks faintly showed upon her dark cheeks, long dried however. Harkness was leaning against the very door of the cell, his face turned outwards as he still continued to ignore the questions of a worried female. "_Jack…what we going to do…Jack…" _ Inclining his head back to her, it was the first sign of thought in him. Sighing openly, the man unfolded his arms. "_You know…it would be a lot easier if he hadn't disabled my Time jumper. …I'm thinking…I'm trying to think of a way out of here." _ Martha frowned as she looked out to the vacant hallway. She could swear she had heard shouting….

"_Who do you think they are?" _ Martha looked back at Jack, startled out of her own thoughtfulness. She stood, straightening her leather jacket as she moved to lean against the wall. "_I've never seen the Doctor look so surprised…Didn't they say this wasn't Earth…it was..Galli.." _

"_Gallifrey Orbius Five…isn't the Doctor from Gallifrey though?" _ Martha nodded slowly, her brows knitting together. The Doctor had not told her much about the War, but it was a well known fact that his people were gone…planet destroyed…. How was this Gallifrey? Jack seemingly had the same thought, his emerald eyes wide and thinking. "_There's no way…" _ Whatever the man was about to say next was cut off by the thrashing sound of running feet. A man flashed by as he gallivanted past, seemingly with the hounds from hell on his heels. Coat tails flapping and long legs pumping, there was no doubt who it was….

The Doctor sprinted past, his hair mussed about his forehead as two guards went in pursuit. Another guard followed closely behind, getting up behind the other two. With a swing of the heavy weapon that he carried, the last one smashed its length into the back of the other guard's heads. Both went sprawling, crashing loudly to the floor. Leaning down to retrieve the ring of keys, the final guard discarded his helmet. "_You can get back now…" _ The Doctor peered about the corner of the last hall, grinning with a coy smirk. Making his way back to the other man, he stuck his hands in his pockets and giggled. "_I never really thought that'd work…seemed too "Saturday mornin' cartoons', but I do like Saturdays…" _

Martha stuck her arm through the bars, waving frantically for her friend. "_Doctor! Oh thank God…" _ He turned at the sound of her voice, his grin becoming brighter by the second. Sauntering over to the door, he leaned back, appraising the situation with his eyes. "_Well hello there…what are we carrying on about in there now…" _ Jack chuckled as he joined Martha by the door, his familiar smile finally breaking through. "_Good to see you , Doc. You mind getting us out of here now?" _ The Doctor clicked his tongue, keeping her hands firmly in his pockets as he moved to look at his partner in crime. "_Ohhh I thought I'd sit back and watch seeing as he has the keys.." _ The former guard moved forwards, finally grinning up with a familiar face. Well…familiar to them. Ianto took the sonic key lock, waving the proper device in front of it. Nothing happened. Frowning as he looked back to the Doctor, Jones shook his head. "_They're sneakier at jail breaks now it seems, all with the uprising and what not. This is a dna sequencer with sonic recognition. It can only be used by the guard who it's assigned to."_ Rolling his eyes and pushing the younger man aside, the Doctor withdrew his screwdriver and pointed it at the lock. Concentration and elation moved upon his face as his fingers switched on the blue tinted device. "_Alons-y!" _

As the lock crackled and swung aside, Martha lept into the Doctor's open arms. A relieved smile flashed across her face, wiping away any despair she had experienced earlier. Jack moved for Ianto, his lips crashing down on the younger man in happiness and affection. Jones stumbled backwards, his eyes large as he retracted himself from Harkness. "_Uhm…hello…and you are?" _ Red embarrassment painted across Jack's cheeks, and confusion moved into his eyes. "_Ianto? Don't you…know…me?" _ The Doctor placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, whispering gently. "_Long story, different universe…" _ Ianto inched away from Jack, still warily looking at the man. Martha looked amused, barely containing herself from laughter. Suddenly her face took a serious change, whirling to ask a question. "_Doctor..where is Dawn?" _

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, a devious smile curving at his mouth. Turning on the Sonic Screwdriver once more, he held the article up like a saving grace. Challenge crossed his eyes as serious impossibility toyed at their hues.

"_About to be sentenced to death…and I'm going to save her."_


	9. Chapter 8

A/n Sorrrrryy for the short chapter, but I just wrote this at like …3 in the morning. Insomnia and I couldn't get the scene out of my head! Anywho thankeesss R/R and pleassse^_^

Happy Reading,

Angelica Burrows

Chapter Eight

"_So explain to me how you were set free?" _

A crowd outside had already gathered, the sticky air becoming muggy and almost unbearable. People murmured and milled about; many dressed in the garb of underlings and servants. This wasn't a free people….they were slaves. Gallifreyan people could be spotted amongst the crowd, many with high noses against the human inferiors. Ianto had to return to his helmet, the only thing shielding his human face from the world. The small group that he lead before him had immediately become false prisoners, sent to gather what left of belongings that had remained in the Tardis. Jones had forced them to take a detour however, the Doctor searching for what the young man described as the 'Display Maker'. Soon enough they saw it, despite the masses that gathered to watch the soon to be morbid performance. Martha was crouching next to Harkness' shoulder, whispering barely loud enough to hear over the squallier. The Doctor waved his hand in a shushing movement, his forefinger going over his lips.

Jones nearly gagged as the stench of the rising crowd nauseating and ripe as the afternoon sun rose higher in the sky. The first thing she had noticed after leaving the prison was the decay…the actual decay of things. Oh yes, there were sky scrapers that towered above anything that humanity had offered the planet, but the people…the lower class were left to die out in the name of industry. It was as if the Time Lords knew that eventually their life spans would betray their race…..and it was a matter of waiting before the planet could be theirs, ridded of the lesser race. Ianto moved to Jack's side, sliding a small, round object into the man's hand. "_Here, it's a portal transmitter. Just in case we can't all make it out, this will take you and whoever is in contact with you directly to the camp. Only use it if we are about to die.." _The Doctor looked back over his shoulder, one of his sparkling eyes winking. "_Oh I don't think that's going to happen…" _Ianto did not look much impressed by the other man's spunk. His dark eyes looked hesitant and questioning. "_Why do you want to save her anyway? Don't you know she's a criminal?" _

"_We are all in one fashion or another…" _Jack gently whispered before the Doctor could open his mouth. It was true…they didn't know who or what she was…or what she had done….but everyone had something worth running away from. Grimly the Doctor set his jaw as a slim body was dragged across the stage, the person's head was covered in a black bag, but sure enough he could tell who it was from a mile away. As the guard ripped the bonnet from the woman's face, cold azure eyes blinked roughly in the sudden light. Dawn stayed silent as her body was lifted into an odd contraption, each of her arms locked into cuffs that stretched her wrists above her head. Ianto shook his head, pointing to the two holes that her back was laid onto. "_She must have done something terrible…that's capitol punishment there. For human's it punches right though the spinal column and lungs…possibly a heart…for your kind however…" _The Doctor halted from stepping through the crowd, his eyes turning back and having lost all shine. "_Both hearts…" _Martha looked back up at the woman she had only just met a few days ago, then back at the man she had known for what seemed like forever. "_Doctor she…is she…" _

"_Time Lord? I don't know. She's not human, whatever she is…perhaps she thought she was…you know how that goes…" _A shared look passed between Martha and the Doctor, her full lips snapping shut. There had been a time when the Doctor had called himself 'John Smith'…. It was a cruel joke if this simple woman….this one woman was the last of her kind…well not now at least. Having heard enough, Jack moved through the crowd, dragging Martha and Ianto by the hand. The Doctor helped clear the path, elbowing and stomping on feet when needed. A few feet away from the 'Display Maker', the group was forced to halt their progress. The familiar shielding that had kept the Doctor from moving in the courtroom flashed about the stage, encasing the entire thing from reach. Realizing that saving grace was out of reach, the Doctor flung himself at the barrier with fists raised. "_Nononononononono!" _Balfus moved to the ledge of the wooden structure, his lips a mask of vindictive enjoyment.

"_Did you think that we thought you would leave her behind? No, Doctor….be forced to watch as your friend dies for crimes she did not commit. Though, she has committed many worse than you…Oh but she has long forgotten them in the case of flesh you call 'human'. She reeks of it…the whole planet does, and once she is purged of her life as this planet is of its humanity, then all will be right in the universe. All will be right when you see every single one of your precious humans die…one by one succumbing into Time. And you can do nothing…" _The Councilman turned, chuckling to himself as the shred of satisfaction had finally made its way through. Oh he was going to enjoy this…he had waited so long…

Moving to her side and running gloved fingertips down her cheek, Balfus sneered, whispering low into the woman's ear. "_Was he really worth saving all those years ago? Look at you…only and ounce of the being you once were. It is a shame that you were born of Time, yet you die a human…pitiful creature." _Dawn didn't even flinch at his touch, her blue orbs transfixed upon the ire filled man that was staring at her. The Doctor's eyes were swirling blackness, dragging his fury into heavy blows upon the thing that kept him from holding her life to her.

Drums began to beat, the crowd hushing in silenced awe of the oncoming execution. The Doctor screamed, whirling to Ianto in desperation. "_She is only human…you heard him. Maybe she had..or was but not now! I can't let her do this for me…Ianto you said that thing was a portal generator? Give it to me.." _Jack held up the item, his green eyes betraying doubt. "_Doctor…I think you don't have time.." _Snatching the mechanism from Harkness, the Doctor turned back to the force field. The Sonic Screwdriver hummed to life, tearing the shell from the device. "_Who needs Time anyway…I just need to bypass the central system to create a portal that bends back this repulsar field_." Sweat ran down from the Doctor's brow as the sound of drums swelled, gradually gaining speed and loudness. Frantically he worked as the wires splayed out, reconnecting and sautering against the clock.

Dawn looked at him, her wide eyes retaining liquid as the fear nestled within her gut. The Doctor…her Doctor was still trying to save her. His soul was pure…a lover…a fighter… a man who never let go. He was all things she had seen before the War. He was all things that the humans needed….

Looking up at Balfus' grinning face, a smile slowly spread across her lips. The man who had been staring at her so maliciously began to frown, the emotion of unsure ness creeping over his face. With that hers grew, widening into a devious smirk of battle. Despite the fact her life would soon be ripped away….she had won…. The drums swelled into the last of their song, the burning of each beat mirroring that of twin hearts. Dawn looked to the Doctor for the last time, her confident smile catching him off guard as the item he worked on was placed to the ground. Pointing the screwdriver at the machine, the field bent like a bridge between the worlds collapsed. Balfus motioned for guards at the troop pushed through, his hand falling to the executioner to signal the Time had come. Even as the Doctor passed forward and lept upon the stage, the machine Dawn was strapped to turned on.

Dawn's body stayed still, but her chest cavity pushed forwards. Sonic blades ripped through in two, matching places, forcing the inner body to be impaled on contact. She gasped, seconds ticking by before the pain set in. The Doctor moved before her, the explosion of mechanical error raining in a shower of sparks as the Scerwdriver once again did its job. Working on one of her cuffed hands, the Doctor trembled, realizing that he was too late…

Looking up she smiled, blood choking out of her lips as it fell down her neck. Every single organ in her body was beginning to fail, one right after another as her hearts did… She couldn't feel that her hands were free, only the pain of splintered bones as her body crashed into waiting arms. Bloodshot, blue eyes looked up as she smiled at him….she could still smile…

The Doctor's eyes watered, the tears spilling freely as he looked at her. "_Now, now…you can't die yet…. We were going to have wonderful adventures you and me…you can't leave me like this…" _Blood pooled down her shirt, smearing over his coat as he rocked Dawn in his arms. Blinking as she couched more of the frothy redness, the woman managed to speak two words before collapsing into death. "_Seven minutes…" _

Wailing against the newly made corpse, the Doctor looked up in a bleary rage of emotion. Martha moved to his side, her own tears streaming down as she cried with the man who she loved beyond mental means. Jack and Ianto bowed their heads, showing no need to be restrained by the circling guards. Balfus towered over the broken Doctor and his friend, the victorious gleam of malcontent upon his brow. Waving a hand to the shattered man at his feet, the ruler feigned graciousness. "_The deed is done…you may have the body to place in the Tardis. There both will burn at noonday tomorrow to release their souls into the universe…"_

Picking up the broken body that laid against him still warm with forgotten life, the Doctor shook with quieted rage. Martha's eyes were wide, narrowing in pure hatred as they turned to look at the despotic leader. With the calm control that was barely held, the Doctor stepped close to Balfus, cradling Dawn's body to his chest. "_Do you remember what they called me in the War? The Approaching Storm….one day I will make you pay for what you've done….and you won't even know why…or how….but it will haunt you until the day the world decides to release you from its hands….." _Stepping down the stone steps, the Doctor and his followers moved through the awestruck crowd, the blue box that had been a mystery shining in the distant sun. It had been the center of town, piled high atop the twigs and machinery of fire. And that was were he was going to place the woman who called herself Dawn Smith…to let her soul burn into the timestream of life itself…

Balfus watched as the small procession moved farther away, his face a contorted mess of rage and confusion. The Doctor had no power anymore..his Tardis Taken…his pet planet changed…his leverage dead…

But why was seven minutes so important…..and why was Dawn smiling when she had died….


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The silence was unbearable. Everyone could feel its crashing weight at it descended in a mass of tangles that made very person in the group want to scream out. Dawn Smith was dead, a mangled corpse of the woman she had been laying in the Doctor's strong grasp. Though no one knew who or what she really was, the loss of life was enough to cause a sorrow to tear at the hearts of all. The Doctor most of all seemed chattered, his very essence braised against the emotions that seared him. Ianto still had somehow kept his cover, causing the rest of the guards earlier to believe he was the group's formal escort to prevent escape. Jack was behind the Doctor, grasping Martha's hand in comfort as she quietly wept. The leader remained silent as he stepped into his craft, laying the lifeless form of Dawn to the steel grated flooring.

Ianto had less tact unfortunately, dashing past and to the controls. His face was pure awe and wonder, as if seeing the vessel for the first time. "_Bloody amazing….so the stories are true. Bigger on the inside…well c'mon then, Doctor, fly us out of here?" _ Martha and Jack stood amazed, fearing the worst from their alien friend as he rose with a blatant anger blazing in his large eyes. "_Ianto..I can't. Their could be dozens more ships like mine out there, and if we tried to escape, the lot of us would be blown to kingdom come. Is that why you helped me? To use me for escape?" _ Placing his hands out splayed forward, the humbled human shook his head. "_No…I came because She sent me. Torchwood's all good and that, but before She came, we never even heard of the 'Doctor.' And let me tell you…you live up to the stories…even though some of them seem farfetched." _ Martha moved forward, her eyes gleaming with hope at the mention of another female. "_This 'she' wouldn't by chance be named…Rose…'_

Ianto backed away further, taking off the botched helmet and running fingers through the sweaty mass of hair. "_No…matter o' fact we don't know her real name…only that she knows who the Doctor is and says she can put it right…whatever that means." _ The Doctor paid no heed, kneeling back down to stroke the hair of a friend lost. A faint smile was still on the woman's lips, and it almost looked as if it had grown larger… Shaking his head as he looked up towards his other friends, the Doctor took a curt nod. "_Well…we had better get anything that means anything before everything gets turned to ashes tomorrow…There is a nice painting in there I want to keep…Michelangelo did a portrait..it's very lovely…" _ Harkness let his eyes wander about the Tardis, a mist coming over them. For awhile when the Doctor had a different face, this had come to be his home….him, the Doctor, and Rose…

"_What did she say to you…" _ Jack looked down to his friend as the Doctor coiled up the life force device, placing the item like a treasure across her hands. "_What?" _ Harkness leaned down to get eye level with him, watching as he placed the favorite trench coat over the corpse. "_What did she say to you as she died…I couldn't hear it." _ Large eyes met Jack's as they clouded over in thought. There had only been a few times that the Doctor showed such emotion….and he could always see its haunt in the man's eyes when someone was lost. "_She said, 'Seven minutes.'" _ Martha crouched next to the two, her fingers trailing over the blood spots that had smudged across the jacket earlier when Dawn's body had fallen from the machine of death… "_They tore a hole clean through her heart…so much blood…. It's a wonder she could say anything at all…" _ The Doctor nodded, watching the woman who had saved his life. He had never even really known her real name. Mentally shrugging, the man now supposed it was the same feeling many people got when thinking of him…the person with no name who selflessly put himself in harms way…for a stranger….

Seven minutes…The time was approaching within about thirty seconds….seven minutes…what a strange thing to say as you died…as your heart was ripped apart…heart….heart….heart…seven minutes…heart…..no…._hearts._

The Tardis whined to life before he had put it together, the door slamming shut behind them. The core began to move itself as the ship shuddered into life. Ianto was caught off guard, nearly tumbling backwards over the piloting chair. The Doctor lept upwards, pushing the two companions back. "_SEVEN MINUTES! Oh bloody brilliant, how did I not see this before?" _ Dashing to the console, the Doctor moved several of the knobs at random. Martha and Jack moved back further, in their eyes a gleam of light growing from the flooring. "_Ianto, they can't prevent seven minutes can they! I can save her...also I need the coordinates to that camp..you know that portal device you rambled on about." _ Ianto shook his head, his lips turning into a deep frown. "_You turned it into…a muss of wires and bobbles! I know them by heart…" _ Wildly the Doctor scampered, turning various bits and pieces as he went. The Computer screen was moved towards the other man's direction, forcefully slamming into his hands. "_Your honor, Mr. Ianto Jones!" _

"_Doctor…you should come take a look at this…" _ Jack called out from near the door, his voice urgent. "_Not now, Jack. I have a Dawny Smith to save!" _ The growing light moved and pulsed, Martha now joining Jack's call as she moved into his protective arms. "_DOCTOR,, NOW." _

He whirled, hair tumbling into a fray as he sprinted around the core. "_What do….you….oh dear…" _

Dawn's body was still lying on the floor, engulfed into a beauteous light. Her body was changing. Seven minutes was not what he had thought… Martha and Jack moved towards their friend, Ianto closing in behind to watch the spectacle. Completely dumbfounded, Martha's dark eyes could not get any larger than now. "_Doctor, is she…is she…" _

"_Regenerating…" _ Passing a hand through his hair, the man could do nothing but watch the process he had gone through so many times himself. The life glow of Time wrapped itself about her frame, altering, changing. It must have been the first time in many years, the energy output flashing like licking flames, burning away the human impurities that had contained her. Dawn's eyes were the last to change…to open…the first and last sign of life as her entire form nearly lifted off the ground. Her form collapsed as soon as the light dissipated, the heap of new life stretching out as if for the first time.

"_Oi….that was close. Bit rougher than I remember too…but oh give or take twenty years at it…hello.." _

The woman moved upwards in a girlish leap, sending the bloodstained clothing to the floor. She was taller than Dawn had been, slimmer too. Long, blackish brown locks tumbled down her back and across her face, plush lips turning upwards in a punch drunk grin. Looking down at her amply slimmer form, the woman wiggled a bit in glee. "_Ehh, not as chubby about the knickers as I was…not as short either! Ooo…oo…different voice…gotta get used to that. Little...northish, doncha think? Eww.. I got blood all on me shirt….and apologies for the coat. Guess it's karma for the jacket you still owe me. What are all you Staring at?" _

In truth they were, even the Doctor. It was a shock, a difference in everything all of them thought. Dawn Smith was dead…and now this…woman was here in her place. Cocking her head to the side, she sighed. "_Oh come on now…I'm still me…Dawn…hello again? The one who likes sugar and tea and reading and jogging…wait were did jogging come from...All I did was a twist of the wick and expectro prantronum I'm new…wait…no that's Harry Potter…sorry…but you get the knack?" _ The Doctor moved forwards, his eyes searching hers. The same blue was there, hidden under a ring of enchanting violet…but the plain…blue…calming blues were still there… She hadn't forgotten herself either… "_Seven minutes, Dawn.." _ The woman looked confused for a brief moment, her petite nose scrunching up .

"_Oh yes! For one who calls himself the 'Doctor', I would think it would come easy. Seven minutes is how long the body has to live in reserve mode after the heart has been stopped. A bit longer for us Time Lords, but you got me here…the Tardis needed to give me a lil jolt and presto…regenerated at last. I have looked young, but it's been a good time since the last one. Before you came along I was about the celebrate a fortieth human cycle…meh…" _ Shuddering as if she had just eaten something gross, the young woman grinned. Her eyebrows rose suddenly as if remembering something forgotten. Bouncing over to the Tardis, she ran her fingertips across the mainframe board. The machine responded happily, a cascade of lights going down the knobs. "_Thank you girl…it's been awhile. NOW! Let's be off to that encampment shall we? They've more than likely felt my energy, and soon enough…oh there they are." _ Shouting and banging came from outside the Tardis' door ensued, the Council having sent their guards to collect disobedient rebellers from escaping. The Doctor rushed to the woman's side, flipping a switch as the two moved in the sync of piloting. "_Why did you save me back there…Dawn…" _

The female winked, rushing off to the other side of the core. Grabbing hold of the wheel mechanism, she braced one foot upon the console as the other hand pressed the coordinate locking machine's button. "_Now or then? All things get lumped together and you know…ooooooh thhhhhhhhhere we go…." _ As the Tardis whined into life it shook, sending the ship spiraling towards the section on the planet they wished. Ianto shouted over the ruckus, his voice vibrating. "_OHHHH the cloaking shield might give us some problems!" _ Dawn wheeled around, kicking off the side of the chair. Slamming her hand down upon random switches, the buttons were running red. "_Oh not for this ole girl!" _ The Doctor grabbed the steering knob, flushly spinning it in a semicircle. "_She's got fire in her soul, Ianto…just guide us in and make sure that no one shoots at us!" _

Ianto opened a compartment in his wristwatch, a holo-feed link flashing into view. "_Torchwood, permission for emergency landing. Passcode: Seti Harriette four." _ The Doctor moved over to hold a lever in place, an apprehensive look playing across his lips. A deathly pause came, the trembling ship seemingly trying to come apart at the seams. "_Ianto…" _ Dawn grit her sharp teeth, looking desperately over to the man. Ianto looked up, sweat beading upon his brow. Finally the mechanical, feminine voice from the watch spoke back. "_Affirmative." _

The trembling stopped after the confirmation, everyone finally breathing sighs of relief as their footing was replaced. Martha stumbled forward, stepping up to the Doctor's side. Dawn slowly moved down the gangplank, peeking out the Tardis' door. Turning back, she gallantly waved her hands in the air. "_WE made it…oh dear…" _ As the woman turned, her eyes went wide. The slim body seemed to finally fail her finally after the jolt of adrenaline disappeared. Energy fell from Dawn's new lips as she fell towards the floor, barely escaping crushing her forehead into the ground. The Doctor sprang forwards at the last minute, catching the drained woman. Martha gasped, kneeling in help to support the female. "_What happened? Why did she pass out?" _ The Doctor swept the dark hair from Dawn's brow, his own scrunched in concern. "_We've got to get her somewhere to rest..she's radiating energy and could lead the Council straight to us. Right now they think we stole back the Tardis…they don't know she's alive…"_

…

"_Balfus…please let me go…" _ The hunched over woman pleaded against bars, reaching a plaintive hand towards an unforgiving master. Mewling in hunger and pain, the female retreated as a searching hand trailing down her dirt stained cheek. "_Not yet…you made this world, now you have to remain as a tool in it for me….you are still of great use to me…" _ Balfus moved up from a torn Gazora, her ragged body miserably laying in the dirt flooring of a cell ground. A satisfied smirk moved across his face. Even though they had stolen the Tardis back…he still had one piece of leverage over the Doctor….

It had only just begun.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry for the shorty! But this came to me during one of my insomnia trips…hope you enjoy…I know I will with a certain character showing up! :D I do like her now…didn't before but after watching the fourth season…I do I do! Anyway…

Happy Reading,

Angelica Burrows

Chapter Ten

She slept. It was a time of rest …it had to be done. Dawn..or the woman who called herself such, was laid to rest upon one of the many cots that were in a sealed off room. A cool rag was placed to the sleeping woman's face, dabbing down the pale skin. Martha watched her closely, tracing every line of the new face with scrutiny. There was a vibe that she had felt when meeting the woman….and she wished she had listened to it. Maybe all of this would have been avoided… It hadn't felt quite right the way the story had come from the Doctor's point of view… things didn't just happen with this man, no matter how hard he still wanted to believe in coincidence. Jones wiped some of the hair from the woman's brow, watching it as it fell down her shoulder. Dawn was so different now… The short, blonde locks were replaced by long, ebony tresses… Her imperfect skin had smoothed out, but was unbearably pale…the long lashes of her eyes standing out against its pallor.

From what Jones had seen of her surroundings, she preferred to stay with Dawn despite her dislike for the person. The camp had been just that…a camp. It was similar to the Depression camp she had visited back when the Daleks had invaded America in the 40's… people living on minimal means, many wearing rags…and carrying guns. Ianto explained that this was the last free…human outpost. The Doctor paced the room, watching the two interact in silence. Harkness on the other hand, was grilling Ianto for information.

"_How exactly can this be the last one…surely there's more." _ Jones shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "_All have finally been starved out, if it hadn't been for her…we would have as well. But she knows of some underground tunnels that lead in and out of the city. We've been shipping food supplies…shafty work I'll say. Speaking of which!" _ The man scuttled to a tunnel way, its makeshift elevator finally been let down. Upon the cramped grate stood at least five people, bundles and packages loading them down in almost anyway possible. Harkness rushed forwards to help, his strong arms lifting the heaviest off a short woman who was fussing royally.

The bundles tumbled from Jack's arms once he saw who was complaining. "_Tosh…" _ The Doctor's head snapped up at the name, his hazel eyes burning with surprise. Harkness rushed forwards, scooping up the Asian woman in his arms. The female however, was not impressed. "_Oi, get off me you lump! Ianto get your new friend's nibs off me…" _ Harkness looked bewildered as he was pulled aside, his green eyes still misted over with emotion. Ianto was stern, but friendly as he rebuked the man. "_Please do not randomly…touch…my wife? You are a strange one.." _ Jack nearly choked, his face burning red. "_Wife? Since when do you like wome.." _

"_Jack! Do as he asks.." _ The Doctor moved forward, gripping Harkness by the arm. Whispering lowly, the man urgently brought his friend into his thoughts. "_Don't say a thing about our timeline. If we can put things back…theirs has to stay relevant…you can't blab about other dimensions." _ As the other man frowned, the Doctor moved away and to Martha's side. Both Ianto and Tosh embraced, sending confused looks to the small group. Swiping her matted hair behind her ear, Tosh eyed her husband carefully. "_You really think that's him?" _ Her dark eyes followed the pacing man in the trench coat, unsure and doubtful. Ianto nodded slowly, leaning in closely to her ear. "_He arrived in a blue box just as she said…but these other three…I'm not so sure about." _ The female frowned, looking at the small stack of supplies that her group had procured. "_It's three more mouths to feed…can't we just turn them over and keep him?" _ Moving off to the side, her spouse shook his head. "_He is very attached…won't go anywhere without his friends..we'll make it. Don't you worry….We always do.." _ The boyish grin made the woman smile, despite her worries… Nodding as she threw off her cloak, Tosh went back towards the elevator. Inclining her head towards Jack, her small voice rang out clear and commanding. "_Heya, handsalot. There's two more loads to bring down. Care to give a girl a hand? Make yourself useful.." _ Harkness threw a careful glance back to the Doctor, who nodded gently in response.

Bounding towards the elevator, the former captain felt out of place. They were a strong team under his command in the other timeline…but Tosh was still alive here. It made the man wonder where Owen would be too if certain choices hadn't been made….

How many people would still be alive….

…

"_How many have you killed searching for them, Balfus?" _ Gazora's throat croaked from lack of liquid, but taunted the man none the less. He had come storming in after the first few searches were futile.

Now being slammed against the stone wall of her cell like a dog, Gazora could feel every bone in her body crunch. After obeying his orders, the woman had found her work had done the unthinkable….changed the timeline of the earth timestream. For this, Balfus had her framed…and thrown into prison. The last week had been so eventful, and so painful…. But she would not break to tell him the way of the Tardis. Every Tardis had a function to return to bloodline…and she was the last now tied to the Doctor..and only Balfus knew it.

His hand crushed down upon her throat as he lifted her, his crimson rage reflection in his dark eyes. Spittle frothed around his mouth like a rabid animal as he spoke, making her wish she could turn her gaze from him. "_Tell me how the link works. You are the last dimensional weaver….I know you know how to perform the action…" _ Sucking in her breaths laboriously, the woman's eyes betrayed her disobedience. Another throw…this time her body crumpled against the slab cot…. Blackness rimmed her sight as the sideways view of his exiting feet walked past. She could hear the whining of doors as they clasped shut…. "_If you won't reveal your secrets…I can pry them from you, Gazora. The Display Maker will be newly fashioned…and it will reach into the mind just as the body. You have only a matter of days before the construction will be complete…and if you are not truthful before then…"_

The threat trailed off as he left, the woman's mind was far too gone at the moment to comprehend the danger. No worries, he would ensue the threat for many days to come. As he gathered his robes to himself, Balfus sneared as he walked down the corridor. He would have his revenge upon the Doctor…he would finally have his revenge…no matter how many lives it took.

…..

"_How is she…" _

Martha nearly jumped. Her body had grown tired from lack of sleep, and before she had known it, she had fallen asleep upright with her arms and head lying on the bed next to Dawn. Bleary eyes looked up as she inspected her patient. Shaking her head, Martha looked up at the Doctor. "_No change. Say, how long does it take for you..Time lords to wake up after one of these things?" _ He sat next to her, shrugging lightly. Somehow he had gotten the time to get another one of his trench coats…. It was hard to believe they were trapped underground with the Tardis…and yet trapped all the same. "_Could take days…could take weeks. It's different for all of us." _ Martha nodded as her eyes trailed back to the center of the room. The makeshift shack kept off dirt and water, but left little room for comfort. Jack had fallen asleep in the corner, his lashed eyes looking swollen and dark. There was no sense of time as people moved in and out of the different lodgings, but there was one thing…the smell of food…

Tosh came back into the room after the smell seemed to reach unbearable proportions. Waving for them to follow her, the female lead the way out of the room and into the open cave area. The Doctor nodded for Martha to follow him, leaving the resting Jack to sleep as much as possible. Martha gave Dawn's sleeping form one last look before standing up. Every muscle ached…even more so the one in her gullet. The Cave was a man made thing, but its walls looked sturdy. About a fire remained several people, all of which Martha didn't recognize. The Doctor seemed to scan everything dubiously, even down to watching as the smoke ventilated out a hole shaft in the ceiling. They both sat on lump seats next to Tosh, the woman herself spooning up some odd looking soup from a caldron over the flames. Handing each a bowl, she smiled. "_No good starving you….but there's some things we need to discuss." _ The Doctor placed his bowl on his knee, declining the offer for the moment. Martha however began to eat voraciously, not even hearing the woman's demand. _"Oh do we now…let me ask the first question. What happened here?" _ Tosh chuckled, her eyes dancing. "_She said you would be very authoritative…but no questions from you quite yet. At least none I might be answering….She's been very curious as to what happened on your end you know…and I've wanted.."_

"_I've wanted to know what the bloody hell happened. One minute I'm talking to me mum on the way to work, then all this. I mean come on…Oblivious isn't fun, I'll tell you, but now all this is runnin through me head and an uprising has got to be run..and whose better to do it than me?" _ The voice cut off Tosh's inquisitive rant, one starting all on it's own. The Doctor paused as he went to set down the cup of soup, his eyes bug wide. A grin began to spread across his face as he turned, standing to meet the owner of the voice. Only one person in the world could own _that_ voice.

With hands on her hips and red hair slung across one shoulder, she stood proud. Despite being in ratted jeans, she looked like she could take on the world….like no one else could. Smirking as she threw back her head defiantly, Donna Noble tittered.

"_Hello, Spaceman….did you miss me?" _


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"_Why didn't anyone tell me there was food…" _

Jack sat down grumbling as he clutched a small bowl of soup in one hand. The shouting had awakened him, and now that everyone was calmed down, the man was wolfing down his meager helping. The Doctor ignored him as he once again scooped Noble in his arms; hugging tightly to the woman he had long missed. There was still a piece left in him after the dealing left with Dalek Kahn, and they had been forced to go their separate ways afterward. The most painful part….Donna had to give up any knowledge of the Doctor or her adventures with him in order to survive. A Timelord mind in a human was impossible…and if she accessed it….her mind would burn with all the knowledge that had been transferred. But here she was…alive and well…and remembered everything. Throwing back a shock of his hair, the Doctor nearly stuttered with happiness. "_How..you can't remember…it's…" _

"_Impossible? Seems this little time jolt is the source o' that. No thanks to these "Gallifreyans" and their lot. Seems there's a dimensional shell that's protecting me mind for now…" _ Donna's eyes sparkled as she disengaged herself from her friend, looking over to an exaughsted Jack. "_Oh, you brought hot stuff…least it's a better sight that you… By the way, Jack…we have something of yours." _ The Doctor grinned as Noble insulted him playfully. He had missed her… Harkness looked up from his meal, his green eyes wide as a piece of the liquid dribbled down his chin. Wiping it roughly, he sat his dish down and stood. "_And what would that be? Laser cannon I hope.." _ Taking the other man by the arm, she began to escort them all to another shack like structure that lay down one of the alley way paths. Chattering as she went, both the Doctor and Martha strayed behind.

"_Is this ….good? That she can remember you?" _ Martha whispered quietly, keeping an attentive eye on their leader. The Doctor's smile faded as the question was asked him, and his brows steeped as he went into severe thought. "_All honesty…no. It means that the universe has a pocket-verse in it now. It's shielding her mind from the true power of its intelligence. Somehow..." _ Martha looked up at him, her brows knit together as she struggled to understand. Recognizing the expression, he clarified without prompt. "_Means that there is a window to another universe that has been created. It shouldn't be able to exist…but somehow it's here…and so are we. This universe has been searched for…crafted. But I don't understand why." _ The Doctor's voice trailed off as they halted in front of the makeshift, rusted door. Donna was enamored with Jack, but even so, she became quiet as she opened the door. Martha leaned in, the one question finally asked that she had been wondering the entire time. "_Who is Balfus then eh? And why was Dawn called the Executioner…" _ As they entered the room, The Doctor shook his head. "_Balfusis not known to me…though he should. As for the name she was called by…it must be a mistake. He Executioner is only a Gallifreyan legend…oh my…" _

The troop became hushed as they entered the building, Jack himself audibly gasping. There upon a sagging cot lay…..Gwen.

Her face looked sunken and sallow, the darkness about her open eyes contrasting a great deal. Even though her almond orbs were open, no life stirred behind them, nor did she move to greet them as they entered. Harkness broke free from Donna's grasp, a choked cry escaping from his throat. Kneeling beside the woman, fresh tears began to stream down his chiseled cheeks. "_Gwen…oh my God, Gwen…Doctor is she alright?" _ Retrieving the Screwdriver from his pocket, the machine whined in a blue scan, the entire group deathly quiet and eager for results. The Doctor's face became hard as he put the tool away, a darkness creeping in on his eyes. "_She's catatonic…There is nothing we can do for her other than keep her comfortable. Donna, how did you find her like this?" _ Noble quietly answered as Jack laid his head on Gwen's palm, his body silently shuddering with sorrow. "_About six months ago…she was shivering in the same field that the Council guards found you in. We brought her back, cleaned her up….but there's been no response other than being awake of asleep. She doesn't talk…she'll walk if someone helps her..It's like the lights are on but no one is in the flat." _

The Doctor shook his head at the news, sighing through his nose. "_Temporal coma. It's when the body travels through but the mind can't handle the time shift…" _ Martha went to Jack, rubbing her shoulder gently. Her eyes looked at the pair pleadingly, even though they all knew….nothing could be done. The Doctor cleared his throat, an awkward feeling passing into him. "_Martha…go check on our other guest please. We need to give Jack some time…Donna…you said six months? I need to see your base and records. We may be able to find a way to fix this…somehow…"_

Slowly each of them exited the room, leaving Captain Jack Harkness to mourn over the loss of Gwen Cooper….again.

….

She was right where she had been left, soundly still and looking rather…asleep. Martha moved to the other side of the room, her dark eyes watching the woman who had somehow caused all of this… Gritting her teeth, Jones swallowed back anger. Her home was gone, and now she was stuck here…alone…well…sort of. Thoughts trailed to her mother, and tears sprang into her eyes as a result. The rage boiled up again, this time spilling out in words. "_It's your entire fault you know. Just because your planet was destroyed doesn't mean you can do the same to mine." _ As Martha heard the words falling from her mouth, they seemed foreign, alien. They were foolish anger and blame being placed without knowledge, and she knew it within her rational mind. All her friends, her mother, her sister…her fiancé, they were gone now. But this woman lying before her was still her patient, and if she had nothing left…she was still a doctor. The thought struck her as she turned to look out the glassless window. That's probably how the Doctor felt…

"_I miss my planet too, Martha. And Earth, it became my home during the last thirty years after all." _ The clear voice came from behind, and Martha whirled. Dawn was still reclined, but sitting up against the wall. Her violet eyes were intensely staring at the other woman, their pigment seemingly swirling like a galaxy's epicenter. Martha felt small when she looked at the newly reborn timelordess, a hushed sense of something bigger entering her soul. "_Do you remember that? Where you came from…" _ Dawn smoothed out the back of her hair, nodding at last in confirmation. A haunted look swept across her face, darkening about her eyes. "_It was….beautiful. The sky like pressed gold that looked down upon the shining citadel. An everlasting race of peace and harmony that looked down and watched the rest of the universe as it grew…We were sworn to never interfere. But that oath is all but a lie…" _ Martha's fingernails bit into her palms, curiosity knowing in her mind. The Doctor had spoken of Gallifrey…but only in passing. This woman remembered…and could give her a glimpse into the world of immortals…

"_A lie? Seems to me your kind were legend until the Doctor came 'round…" _ Dawn smiled like a mother does a child, her eyes gentle but full of an older wisdom. "_My kind worked like shadows in sunlight. Only seen by those who knew were to look for us, Martha. There is a reason my name is myth even in Gallifreyan standards….We are the assassins of our people." _ Jones stiffened, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. The Doctor had said that they were a people who could never interfere in the time lines. This woman was now telling her….that he was wrong. "_What you mean by that? The Doctor said that you were peaceful …until the Daleks came." _ Dawn flinched at the name, her lips drawing back into thin lines. The look seemed almost ashamed, but relieved, as if someone who had carried a great secret and was now free to tell it. "_The majority…but for balance to be, there always has to be strife. To preserve life, we killed. To keep peace, we in sighted wars…It was a vicious cycle proven by a secret sect of the Time Council to keep the universe in stability. And by that my true name was marred, turned into none other than that of the Executioner…" _

"_So you really are the Murderer of Stars…" _

The voice came out hoarse and whispered, causing both the engrossed women to look towards the doorway. The Doctor sidestepped into the room, a fury burning into his orbs. Martha nearly wished she could hide from his glare, its intensity burning hot like a bright sun. Dawn rose her face up to meet the gaze fearlessly, her own staying eerily calm in the wake of such rage. "_So sayeth the Approaching Storm. Really, Doctor, you shouldn't be the one to point the proverbial gun." _ The man looked as if he had swallowed something hard, his neck muscles flinching and expanding in a sign of anger. Dawn merely cocked her head to the side, almost bemused and curious. "_You really don't know why I'm here, do you…" _ The Doctor stepped closer to the bed, his face merely inches from hers. She could feel the righteous heat of antagonism radiating from him, and she reveled in it. "_If you plan on doing any harm to me or my friends, I swear to you…you will be shown why I received such a name…" _ Scoffing lightly as she pushed him backwards with her index finger, the woman seemed amused beyond words. "_Don't be daft….but honestly…I'm surprised you can't remember…must be a side effect of your tenth regeneration…sad really considering you were the reason why I was imprisoned as a human…" _ At this the Doctor's eyes became wide, his lips quivering at he stuttered. "_What do you mean it was my faul.."_

"_Incoming transmission from the surface! It's from Balfus himself…..Come quickly…!" _

Donna's voice rang out from outside, prompting Martha and Dawn to dart out quickly. Dawn moved slowly, realizing her clothing, now that it was ripped and torn, was going to be a problem. Grabbing the bloodstained coat, she threw the article about herself to keep modesty. Leaning over Donna's shoulder, a small group watched a miniature computer screen that had been salvaged and hooked up to provide entertainment for the younger children. The familiar, golden headdress flashed prominently into view, despite the static that fizzled in and out.

"_By law of the Time Council of Gallifrey Orbius Five. The fugitive known as the Doctor, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, and one who is called the Executioner are hereby under warrant for arrest. Anyone found harboring such criminals will be punished by death. Anyone who brings me any one of them shall be heavily rewarded…..they can be brought dead, or alive. But most heftily shall be for the Doctor's head. Today we mark the unveiling of the new Display Maker, and shall be used forth with upon some of the cohorts found in conspiracy with said criminals." _

The camera's view panned out, showing several humans strapped into a replica of the machine that they had disabled a day beforehand. Except this time…metal helmets seemed to be strapped to the prisoners' heads. Martha lept forward, grabbing the edge of the screen, her voice cracking. "_We don't know those people! I've never seen them before in my life…he's killing innocent humans!" _ The Doctor looked as if he was nauseous, his eyes becoming glassed over as the scene unfolded. The people wailed as the machine was turned on, a sickening sound of crunching and crushing filtering over the sound wave. As their eye sockets exploded, everyone turned away….everyone but the Doctor. As the view panned out to Balfus once more, he started. Within the burly man's grasp was a small woman, her blue eyes full of tears and panic. Long, unbrushed hair cascaded down her rattily clad back, the smudges of dirt and sorrow staining her cheeks. Balfus was holding the female by the hair, a sadistic grin across his mouth. It was as if he was staring directly into the Doctor's soul when he spoke. "_Every day that passes without the Doctor returning for his punishment, a new group of your 'cohorts' shall be executed. Last of all shall be Gazora of Gallifrey, for conspiracy to timeweave against the Council. Every day more blood will be spilt until you debt is paid…will her blood be the ending price for your freedom, Doctor?"_

As the transmission ended, Donna looked up at her friend. The Doctor looked to be made of stone, his face emotionless and rigid. Swallowing hard, she finally broke the silence. "_Who was that woman?" _ Nothing came from the Doctor as he turned. Walking in the direction of the Tardis, the stolid man said nothing. Donna bounded up, both Martha and Dawn in tow. Dawn stayed as silent as the Doctor, her eyes focused on him in an empathetic manner. "_Wow there, spaceman. Who was she….you aren't going all 'I'm saving the world and leaving you to tob the knish. Who was she…tell us or so help me…" _ At this he whirled, his face contorting in severity. Donna backed away, but only just barely.

"_She is my dead kin's wife, Donna. And she is the only family in the universe I have left…"_


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Ok….I wanted to explain. In my header it says that this is an AU story…well….it's not xD I'm trying to make it cannon so that it can fit in between Journey's End and End of Time…there was a large gap there in the series and I figured meh..why not? Now this is based off the idea that there was a sect of the Time Council that was hidden in the Void. It was an idea toyed with by the writers but they've kinda abandoned it…soooo…I'm taking my shot. Balfus and Gazora arrre indeed OCS as well as Dawn…but I'm going to try and make her as cannon as possible and not just a love interest…so for those who think I'm making a wife pairing story…it's noooot. Actually I can hint right now…it will be a sad ending…I also suck at writing those so bear with me! Anywho…onto chapter 12!

Happy Reading,

Angelica Burrows

Chapter Twelve

Jack finally let his sorrow abate, the reddened eyes looking up to watch the catatonic face of a woman he had loved. Gwen Cooper had been a police officer when he had first met her, fearless and brave. One fateful night knowledge of the world and everything outside of it changed that…it changed her. There had always been a confusing bond between him and her, a possible spark that could have lead to a whirlwind romance. But he had known better… He was Captain Jack Harkness, galactic playboy immortal who settled down for no one and nothing…he had an everlasting life to live after all…and many species to….dance with. But every time he had looked into her eyes…he found himself wanting to abandon all of that…just to wake up every morning in her arms. It was something he had struggled with, toyed at, suffered over. But in the end he now understood why the Doctor never let anyone get That close. Watching the one you love wither into the decay of Time… was unbearable. Rose was to thank for his longevity…. Sometimes he hated the woman for it, but in all honesty there was a reason behind why everything happens. The Doctor had taught him that…and with the life of the Time Vortex running through his veins, he also knew what choice he had to make.

But it still didn't stop his heart from breaking when she had finally married that boyfriend of hers…. Or now, when she was in fact laying in his arms, but the woman who had had fallen for was not really there. Easing himself from her as the woman fell into a dreamless sleep; Jack felt the stiffness of his joints crack from the position he had reclined in. His arms felt hallow without her warmth….she had been a comrade…a best friend….a hidden love. As he stood, he felt reluctant to leave Gwen's side, but in reality the man knew that staying there would be of no use to the situation. Leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead, Jack murmured against her skin. "_I wish I could have been better for you…." _ Straightening himself, the man turned to leave. Like a bolt of lightning, the strike came, a gasping noise like someone who had inhaled water rasping from Gwen's throat. Her hand was gripping painfully at Jack's arm, causing the man to jerk it backwards in fear. An inhuman voice gutturally spoke from Gwen, though it did not belong to her. "_Lost…so lost. Always looking…never finding…oh but found now…and the universe will pay…unraveling…unraveling… like broken twine….The Executioner will collect her time…burning…all of it burning…" _

Moving to her, Jack held the woman down by the sides of her face to prevent a seizure as her body began to tremble. Her eyes seemed clear for the first time as she found for consciousness, they orbs wide and full of tears as she struggled to regain herself. "_Gwen, Gwen, what are you talking about…focus Gwen…Gwen….stay with me…" _ Her eyes rolled back as her lips turned pale, Gwen's body becoming a stiff center. "_Burning…it will burn like the last…" _ Biting back his own frustration, Jack pressed his forehead to the writhing woman's, his green eyes flaming as he demanded answer from whatever was flowing through the mind of his long time friend. "_Gwen, what will burn…" _ Her body relaxed as the last words whispered ominously from Gwen Cooper. Her body returned into its former state, but not before the last words left her lips.

"_As the Executioner rises from the ashes of humanity…She is coming. And the universe will burn…"_

…_.._

Donna looked as if she may punch him.

Blocking the way to the Tardis with herself, Ianto, and a band of Tosh's troops, Donna Noble glared at the Doctor. He in turn looked as if he could melt a star with his eyes. After a refusal of more information, the man had marched onto his craft, not speaking, merely breathing and working within his own mind. The initial shock was over, and now the brazen red head was demanding either he turn back or take them with him. He would oblige neither… Martha watched as Donna stood nearly eyes to eye with the Doctor, not flinching…not moving…just staring. Ianto and the rest of the group seemed unsure, but were following orders none the less. The other woman began to wonder that since Donna had Timelord in her….were they somehow telepathically communicating with words unfit to hear. Either way, the whole stare off was beginning to worry and disconcert. It was finally Donna who broke the silence, an undertone of threatening mannerism lying just beneath her voice. "_You aren't runnin' off to the wild blue murder without us. Simple, Spaceman. And thanks to that happy lil jolt, you know I can follow through. Missed the Tardis I have, and now I can fly it just as well as you can thanks to that mind swap, love. And if you try to give me some speel about it bein' dangerous, I'll tell ya to shove off!" _

Martha felt her insides quiver as she saw the Doctor take a step forward, her brows set downward and dark. Then….it was as if the world changed completely. A smile broke across his face as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting the short woman off her heels. "_Ah, Donna Noble, you are brilliant! I have missed you…" _ After setting her down, he lept forwards, bounding past the group that had been intent on stopping him. They all seemed shocked, but Donna's coy look told them that it had always been a battle of wills, not brawn. If the Doctor had wanted to leave..there would have been no stopping him…

Peeking his head back out of the Tardis at them all, he grinned once more. "_Well come on then…I have a rather fantastic idea…" _ Dawn shook her head as she stepped back in the Tardis, her eyes wide as he pointed his sonic screwdriver directly at her. "_You…are not going anywhere…" _ The woman blinked as she followed which direction he pushed her too, his excited attitude gone when he was dealing with her countenance. "_You really don't need to do that…" _ Moving down the Tardis' hall as several more of the group filed in, The Doctor growled underneath his breath. "_On the contrary…it's part of the plan…and seeing as you aren't exactly someone I trust, this makes it a lot easier to follow through on." _ As she was shoved into a circular area similar to the one that had held them in the courtroom, a light prism flashed around Dawn, trapping her in its shielding glow as she stumbled forwards. Sneering at him, the woman raised her fists against the impenetrable fore field in resistance.

As the Doctor turned, she gave up upon the direct approach, her soft voice now sounding sad and tired. A simple phrase she spoke made him stop…made him pause and look back. "_The pain we feel for the deeds we have done will equal the good we have planted in others…."_

The planet smelled of ash and charred flesh. No screams echoed throughout the Citadel, no voices heard begging for mercy. It was silent…and it made it that much worse. His wife had been butchered by them, pieces of her body lying scattered across the remains of his home. His child had been turned to dust in his very bed, clutching to a stuffed teddy bear that he had been bought from Earth for his fifth birthday. He would no longer play or laugh…would never see the universe and all its glorious wonders… Crumpled in the remnants of his home and life, the Doctor wailed up to the sky. All the things had had wished to do…all the time he thought he had… Forever just fell short of everything…

A crunch of metal, the sound of footsteps. Jerking himself upwards, the Doctor aimed his slim weapon. The dirt and blood was smeared across his face, causing it to be hard to keep his eyes fully wide, but he saw her none the less. She was a very tall female, long brown locks high up in a cascading ponytail that trailed almost to the back of her knees. Armor covered her like a golden sheen, a spider like, metallic glove on her hand. Her palm was flat forward, the weapon hidden within it glowing brightly. A sonic star blaster….those had been disabled for some time…why was she armed like the extinct Executioner Guild…

There eyes met over the smoke and wind, the ruins speaking in howls like the trapped souls of their former residents crying for their fate. There was something so….questioning in her amethyst eyes….as if she was asking him why he had stayed behind. Choking upon his own emotions, the man breathed outwards. "_I have a way…a way to stop this War…but how can I when it will destroy us all…I'll let the universe burn to save one planet that is already dead…" _ The mysterious woman merely stayed where she was, her dark skin shining bright in the glow of burning embers. Her eyes bore into his soul as the whine of her weapon powered down, her arm dropping to her side. The glint of her armor looked like skin tight, poured on metal, yet she moved over the rubble like a lithe feline. Leaping over the last obstacle, she landed crouching before him, looking up. Slowly she moved forwards, reaching out. A deep understanding stirred from behind her lavender orbs, the ring of blue causing him to take a deep breath. They looked like fire gems as the burning planet reflected in the iris. Her metal clad fingertips pressed to his cheek gently, the wool touch welcome upon his burning flesh. Finally she spoke, the voice calm and seductive, but wise and chaste.

"_The pain we feel for the deeds we have done will equal the good we have planted in others…" _

Slowly closing his eyes, the Doctor made his last decision as the man he was. Even if it cost him to become the ninth, the Daleks would pay for their sins. When he had reopened his watery orbs….the woman…was gone….

Two regenerations…and he had forgotten that moment….but now….it was clear as if it had happened now. His hazel eyes burned as he bit his lip. She could have seen that during that memory swap they had shared….. Ignoring the facts for a change he left the woman wondering….he had other concerns for now….

….

Gazora traced the wall of her cell with an idle finger, the fear of the new day having faded long ago. Tomorrow she would die, and rightfully so. If she had not given Balfus the power to change history, all of this would have never happened. So stupid to think she had been afraid of death had she not complied originally… Things were ironic. Looking up at the sliver of sky that peeked through the barred window, the repentant woman gently whispered. "_I know you will come for me, Doctor…I just pray you can forgive me…" _


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She was thrust roughly into the sunlight, struggling against the bonds that tightly wound her wrists. No one would help her, no one dared to. The man who dragged her along was made of stone it seemed, not even caring whether or not that the act was possibly a horrid idea. He had to be out of his mind…

Watching the Doctor from the corner of her eye, Dawn was pushed forwards. The entire group had infiltrated the city by the tunnels, dragging her along. The fool…or was he? The Doctor full well knew that if she in fact wanted to get free, she could… Grumbling to herself as she nearly lost her footing, the woman shook her head. The idea was to be that it was she in exchange for this…woman that had been shown on the video feed. Only thing was, the group had to not get recognized or caught. And another thing that Dawn wasn't certain about…was she to be left behind? The Doctor had heard of her true nature…a murderer…a killer. There was no place in his world for a woman like her….no mercy. But in truth it was all hypocrisy. After all, he was the one who doomed Gallifrey…who was he to judge her past sins?

He watched her closely, the riddle that she was still playing in his mind. The woman was Gallifreyan enough, but by fact of who she was exactly…. All of that could be a definite lie. She was smart enough, certainly smart enough to have fooled him in the beginning, certainly smart enough to keep fooling him now that her mind had been restored… But what would have been the whole point of saving him from the death sentence…what would have been the point… It riddled his mind as the Doctor felt frustration creep into his heart. Everything had gotten more than 'timey wimey' …it had gotten down right tangled. The Void had hidden enemies before, but never ones so powerful such as this. Gallifreyan Overlords who held him responsible for the destruction of their world…now that was a ticker. The young man who had been at Balfus' right hand seemed so …familiar when he had spoken, perhaps too familiar…. This whole world was an alternate reality, folding in and causing the real time stream to collapse….everything had to work out…but first and fore most…they had to survive. Looking out from the rim of his hooded cowl, the Doctor sent a motioning nod to the rest of his companions.

Slowly they spread out into the town, and he himself dragged Dawn along. No one seemed to notice as slave trade was common, despite her angrily cursing beneath her breath. "_It's not going to worrrrrkkk…" _ A sing song whisper came from the woman's mouth as he drew her to him, her violet eyes narrowing with a severe glare. The Doctor shot one of equal power back, making her force step towards the crowd that had gathered at the all too familiar 'Display Maker.' It made him sick how quickly a machine of destruction and death had been rebuilt…and how many people considered it sport to watch innocent lives be taken. Leaning into her, he whispered hoarsely. "_It will…because I'm clever. Now do hush, I only enjoy it when I ramble on, you know." _ He saw her body relax as it surrendered itself to the decision made, her arms now hanging limply at the small of her back.

"_You had best be clever enough, Doctor. I really don not feel like another go at regeneration in only two days time.."_

…

Jack motioned for Ianto and Donna to move out, flanking the left area of the arena. Tosh was at his side, her eyes darting back and forth warily. Each member had a hidden weapon beneath their cloaks, and was gripping onto the hilt for quick draw. Harkness watched as Dawn was pushed forwards through the crowd, the Doctor's face hidden beneath his own shroud. They had chosen not to cover Dawn…there was no need since their enemy would be looking for quite a different face than the one she wore now… Martha had followed another troop in the right flank; her form crouched behind a rather large guard. Jack smiled as he saw her prepare, the woman's nimble hands holding up a weapon even before the guard knew it. Oh, but he would within a few minutes…. The drums were already beginning to sound. …

…

Gazora trembled as she was finally strapped into the machine, her head roughly slammed into the metal casement that was to probe her mind's eye. She knew he would come for her…unless he was…dead like the rumors had said. Turning a pitiable glance to her former lord, the woman's body shook as fresh tears spilt upon her cheeks. "_You can't do this, Balfus…" _ The man before her grinned with satanic inflection, his teeth sharp like that of an animal awaiting the kill. Tracing her wet jaw line with his thumb, Balfus seemed to be enjoying her fearful squirming. "_Oh, but I can…and I will…precious, Gazora. Your Doctor has abandoned you to die…such a coward then as he is now…" _ Crying out in sorrow and indignation, the woman spat in her former leader's face. "_Just you were a liar then as you as now…who is the real coward, Balfus!" _ The man chuckled loudly as he turned to the crowd, wiping the matt from his face as he spread his arms wide. His rich robes flowed in the wind, his voice rising high and clear.

"_I come to you today to show what traitors will be given when found….death. The Doctor has yet to be found, but more of his treacherous compatriots have been procured! Join us in the rightful punishment of those people…unless the Doctor himself wishes to make himself as an exchange…are you man enough to step forward from safety, Doctor? Or shall we watch as more die for your cause…" _ Balfus' coy mouth widened as nothing stirred, his eyes gleaming. His hand motioned for the machine to be switched on, and the beefy guard to his right moved to comply…

"_Hold on there now…no one touches that…wimmie diddle thing until I've had my say. So eager yet you won't spare a moment of time…" _ Throwing back his hood, the Doctor moved forward through the parting crowd, dragging Dawn along as fast as her legs would allow in their constricted state. Leaping up upon the stage gallantly, he shed the cloth wrapping, one of the bright blue blazer suits contrasting against the blandness of its surroundings. Cheekily he smiled as he strut up to Balfus, his teeth gleaming in a forced smile. "_And we all know how important Time is to us…isn't that right….Balfus…now, where were we? Oh yes…" _ Pointing his sonic screwdriver directly at the over lord's face, the Doctor's demeanor completely changed. His eyebrows shot down, his face a mask of stone. The signal was seen by all, the various groups of warriors from the camp bursting into the crowd. Within seconds, every single guard had been incapacitated and forced to their knees in submission. The crowd gasped, several fleeing from the scene.

"_I do believe you were about to set these people go…." _ Balfus watched as the Doctor's hand didn't waver, but the fear that was showing in his troops, was not present in the leader's eyes. Hatred burned there instead, and defiance… "_Then go ahead, Doctor…set them free…" _ Keeping a wary eye upon the man, The Doctor moved to Gazora first, his eyes glazed over from joy as she saw him. Whispering gently as he undid her arm restraints, Gazora could feel that something was wrong… "_Wait, you can't…" _ The man who was freeing her look confused, his brows rising as he continued. The head piece was not coming off easily.. "_What do you mean, don't be daft. We're going to get _you_ out of here…." _ The material struggled against freeing the woman's cranium, but finally it came off. Gazora shook her head, her eyes wide as a whining noise emanated from the machine. "_Oh no…Doctor quick!" _ The woman launched herself at him, flushly knocking the man off his feet. The machine she had once sat in began to vaporize, melting out into nothingness.

"_Nooo..nnonononono…" _ Scrambling upwards, the Doctor forced Gazora to the side. Three others were strapped into similar chairs, screaming as the chain reaction met them. Bone and flesh melted into the machinery, bonding and corroding along with the metal. Their minds were still connected…and they could feel ever second linger on into eternity… Nearly wrenching his own hair from his scalp, the Doctor whirled upon the laughing man behind him. The cackle was enraging…heart break having just occurred and the audacity of laughter still spilling recklessly from Balfus' lips. Slamming him against the support beam of the stage, the Doctor could feel ribs crack. "_WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS! What have I done that was so terrible to you!" _ Suddenly, the soft feel of a woman's hand was laid at the base of his neck. Balfus looked over his attacker's shoulder, confused as to why this…human had crawled upon the stage and intervened. "_Let him go…" _ The Doctor tensed at the voice, realizing Dawn had been left unmanned. She really was an escape artist…

The Doctor looked back as she applied pressure to the sensitive nerve behind the skull, her violet eyes demanding and wide. Stepping back slowly, he finally conceded. Growling under her breath, the woman stepped forward, relieving him of the chokehold. "_Watch yourself, Doctor…his life isn't worth taking. Believe me…I know…" _ Balfus spat forwards, her jowls shaking with more mirth. His laughter was choked off however, and his curiousity now prompted. "_Filthy human…get your hands off me." _ Dawn laughed, her eyes sparkling with devious intent. "_Human? I think not oh revered assed one…" _ Balfus paused, his face becoming red as the familiar sarcasm hit his ears. It couldn't be… "_No…" _ The woman chuckled darkly, her hand squeezing to her pleasure. "_Oh…yes…I do believe we have rendered the talkative one…speechless…don't you think, Doctor?" _

Her companion was focused upon something else however. He whirled and spun back her direction, grabbing both her hand and the wretch before them by his massive head gear. Turing her gaze upwards, the woman finally knew why. Gulping back fear as a rain of laser fire came down upon them, all three forms lept into the screaming crowd. The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs, commanding and mightily forward. "_Donna, get your people out of here! It was a trap!" _ The trap part was obvious none the less, but the form of which was unbelievable. Fire began to destroy the town as they fled, and Balfus' eyes were streaming tears of mad joy. Gazora joined in the retreat, despite her legs beginning to fail. All of this was so familiar…so terrifyingly real.. Summoning the Tardis from its hiding spot took a massive amount of energy, but even so…his mind had been answered. The safe haven shimmered into view…

The Tardis was only seconds away as Gazora fell, the woman next to her staying behind as she tried to aid her. Still holding onto the source of the entire problem, the Doctor looked back with earnest fear in his wide eyes. "_Dawn, take him! Hurry!" _Crying and wailing came from all around the city, buildings burning and falling as the attackers from the sky ascended into the fray. The Doctor traded off partners as he scooped the failing woman in his arms, rushing towards the Tardis' door. Balfus was too racked with madness to resist, his footfalls following that of his kidnappers. As Dawn passed into the machine, she threw the man before her to the floor, leaving him as if he was some discarded piece of clothing. Whirling back to aid her companion, Gazora was moved into her arms roughly. "_What? What are you doing?" _ The Doctor lingered back, his hands on either side of the door as he stayed where he was standing…. In that moment she knew…she knew that this was his original plan….. she hadn't been bait…she had been a distraction…

He grinned at her as a shock of brown hair fell boyish across his forehead. "_I do love it when a good plan comes together…." _ Slamming the Tardis doors shut, the Doctor turned just in time as the assailants landed upon the ground. Despite the fact his skin felt as if it was on fire…he was calm. Challengingly, he stepped forward, his eyes blazing as he faced the worst enemy he had come to know. "_What is your purpose here…." _ The cylindrical creature moved forward, pointing its weapon at him. The glowing eyes all did the same, their dual eye stalks bobbing in answer in unison, mechanical voice.

"_To EXTERMINATE!"_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Holding up his hands, the Doctor sidestepped his foes, watching them intently. "_How did you survive…" _ The Daleks wheeled about, watching…waiting for the fabled Doctor to make a move. Slowly the leader of the group slid forward, his voice a measure deeper than the rest. "_The Void has kept usss… You will come with us.." _ Every word was like nails on a black board to the man that heard them, his face scrunching up. "_Aren't you going to Exxxterminate me? Isn't that what you are here for?" _ The creature looked at one another, their eyes stalks bobbing furiously before the group decided to answer in full unison. "_You are correct… but the time is not come. You will come with us…" _ The Doctor cocked his head, obviously confused at the matter at hand. Suddenly he folded his arms, petulance riddling his face. "_No.." _ Slowly the leader of the Daleks moved forward, his red eye stalk flaring. "_What is this "no". _"

"_Just what I said…no…I'm not going with you." _ The group moved back as the leader stalked the doctor, his secondary laser cannon sparking with energy. If one could say these creatures had emotion, it would seem it was amused as the sedating electricity was crackling with life. "_You…have no choice…"_

…_._

Dawn slammed her fists against the door, but to no avail. The Tardis had been programmed to take them back to the camp at all costs, and for once….it wasn't listening to her. Twisting and jamming certain knobs had not worked, and the man who was still sprawled upon the floor was now reaching intolerable levels. He sneered at her weakness, laughing and tittering even though his position should not have allowed him to do so. Any intelligent man would have kept his mouth shut, but pure madness reigned here, over riding all sense of self preservation Balfus had left. "_You are a lowly cow, and one with the brain of an ignorant fool. Human stench is all over you, it reeks from ever fiber of your being, woman." _ Dawn shuddered as the Tardis stopped, her stomach lurching from the very situation. The door was slammed open, Donna standing in the doorway looking frazzled and barely alive. "_Those weren't…he can't…where is the Doctor?" _ Looking up from the pilot's seat, Dawn shook her head. In a flash the craft was flooded with the surviving group members, and Donna's hand was about her throat. "_This is all your fault, you pathetic monster…how could you have left him like that?" _ A stiff backhand sent Donna sprawling back, all of her guards now raising their weapons at Dawn.

She paid no heed as she walked towards Donna's form, offering a hand up. The other woman took it warily, her body roughly lifted off the ground. This gave Dawn the opportunity to look the woman in the eyes. "_This may be mine …but she's become his…access those memories he gave you. I can see them in your eyes…" _ Donna's mind trembled as the words flooded through. Something the Doctor had told no one registered in her mind… He had stolen this Tardis…during the War…to keep fighting… that meant she had been there…this was her…her…home..

Dawn nodded as Donna showed understanding, her hands motioning towards the passed out woman on the floor. Gazora had not been able to take the knowledge that the Daleks were still alive… She had crumpled like a flower in a storm… Martha ran up, her face pale and eyed wide. "_Those…those couldn't be…they can't be still alive…" _Dawn and Donna looked back, both saying the same thought simultaneously. "_This is an alternate universe…anything is possible…look at her." _ Both women gave each other side glances at the statement, finally breaking into a smile as the humor struck them. Turning around as Balfus sniggered on the floor, Jack came beside both women, his rifle pointed at the man. "_What do we do with him?" _ Balfus seemed to take the question light heartedly, no danger sensed. "_To do? You do not have your precious Doctor now…there is nothing you can do to me." _ Dawn held Harkness back as the man started in anger, her eyes flitting up to give him a knowing look.

Moving forward, she cracked her fingers audibly. With each step she took, Balfus scooted backwards, nervousness now showing. "_The Doctor? He is not the one you needed to worry about…You seem to forget what you actually hired me for, Balfus. The Doctor? Why want the Doctor when I can be so much worse…"_

…

Martha moved from one bedside to another, patching wounds and trying to help as much as possible. Almost a third of the group had been injured, several people actually dying in the attack. Donna was about as well, trying to console families and help where she was needed. Bending over the body of a young man, Martha closed his eyes as she recognized the cold stare of death… He looked so familiar… Her eyes fell to his lapel name tag, and her heart broke. Luke Smith….Sarah Jane Smith's son and only love of life, well except for her occupation as alien hunter and former companion, was lying dead before her very eyes. A hole was torn through his chest from a well aimed shot… Pulling the blanket up and over the boy's body, Martha turned in sorrow. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she silently cried for the loss of a loved one.

"_So compassionate. I can see why he picked you to be one.." _ Martha turned, her eyes searching for who had spoken. A young woman upon one of the cots reached her hand upwards, a weak smile upon her chapped lips. Martha could see with a doctor's eye that she was malnourished and had been beaten badly… Then suddenly she remembered. This was the woman that they had saved back in the town. Moving quickly to the woman's side, she offered her a small cup of water. Waiting until she had finished, Martha finally began the conversation. "_To be what?" _ The woman smiled, her blue eyes sparkling like a grandmother's does when speaking to a beloved grandchild. "_To be one of his friends…his companions…. He never did get along with our kind… Always had a soft spot for humans. And now I can see why.." _ The woman coughed lightly, the pain clearly written across her face. Martha took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "_Thank you…now…you get some rest…ehm.." _

"_Gazora…" _Martha smiled as the woman revealed her name, standing up. Turning to leave, she stopped as she was called back. _"Wait…I must..I must make this right…please…" _ Martha turned back, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "_What do you mean?" _ Gazora coughed once more, her eyes tearing up from emotional and physical pain. "_I was the one who helped them do this….I must make it right…but the universe will burn in order to do so…But If I don't….your universe will cease…_

_To exist…"_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Donna paced the room, or what she could call a room. The half built shack was what she had called home for half a year, and she was beginning to believe it was more so than the one she had left. Life had been so boring…so routine. There was months of her life where she felt that there was something important she was forgetting, or missing. Her granddad would give her a knowing look, and then smile as if the world was alright again. The old man had known something…he had known that her mind would burn with the memories of an alien man… that it would be consumed by information and ideas that did not belong to her… And he knew that if she remembered… she would die of heartbreak and insanity. She partially loved her granddad for it…and hated him. To know that there were worlds out there…to know there was something more.

When the rift had changed everything, the world around her had not seemed to notice. The time split had kept her mind shielded, but memories slowly trickled in now and again. They were like locked boxes, those thoughts, and someone had to give her a key to access them. One by one her timelord half was coming through, and it terrified her….and excited her. Donna Noble remembered the times she had shared with the Doctor, and despite her heart nearly shattering when she saw him, warmth of love and friendship had repaired that. The problem was….she would soon have to give that all up….again.

"_What do you mean, it will cease to exist?" _ Donna rose and eyebrow at Martha and Jack. The former had come in racing, her mouth moving a mile a minute. When they had all pried the fact that they could reverse it somehow, Donna had ushered the two of them into her private sanctum. Now questioning the other woman strictly, Donna could feel her heart sink into the pit of her stomach with each word. "_There would be a possible way to do it with the Tardis; she just needs to access the time vortex in its heart…the problem is the universe…will die in the process. She said it will be like the Big Bang, resetting time and events into our time, but destroying it in this time pocket." _Jack's eyes followed Martha as she herself stood, pacing as she worked out the problem in her head. "_If we can get the Doctor back, this woman can fix everything, and we can be back just in time for tea.." _ Holding up his hand, Jack shook his head. "_Martha, there are people here…people that aren't there in our universe. We can't very well just kill them…they may have been made as a side effect, but…we can't sentence them all to death…"_

Martha stopped short, her eyes wide. In the darkness of the room, they looked like almond cut onyx, sparkling with terror. The thought had never even crossed her mind.. Donna met Jack's challenging gaze, her lips spread thinly. "_And what of all the billions in our galaxy that are sure to die? We can't very well make that decision for them either, Jack.."_ Harkness ran a hand through his mussed locks, the dark hair falling over his eyes. His jaw squared as he stared at the two women, saying what was already in all their minds. "_Then we have a problem…" _

…_.._

Moving away from the door, Dawn squinted her eyes. She had come to tell them the condition of Balfus, not that many cared after enjoying the first few minutes of her torture session, and had stumbled upon the secret meeting. Part of her had wished to burst in and lay down the law, but the human half that was buried…urged her just to listen. The universes were a pawn in a very large game, one she had been playing since before they all were even born…of even before their ancestors for that matter. Quickly the eavesdropper moved into the illness tent, and to the side of a woman that lay secluded in the corner. Gazora heard the shuffling in the darkness, reaching out after the noise had awakened her. "_Martha? Is that you?" _ Slowly Dawn revealed herself, and the other woman cowered in fear. "_No…it is just lil ole me.." _ Gazora wrapped her sheets about herself, moving her lips to scream. She had been passed out when Dawn had saved her life, and did not recognize friendship when seen. A hand clamped over her mouth, forcing Gazora to hush her wailing.

"_Lord in skylark, you would think you were afraid of me.." _ Dawn rolled her eyes, watching Gazora as the woman finally submitted. "_I recognize you eyes…you are the Killer of Stars, the Executioner of Worlds…why have you come to me? You were thought dead…" _ Dawn's stare became hardened, her lips plumped out as she chewed upon them. Finally the woman sighed, shaking her head. "_I hear you are the one who orchestrated this…time warp and plan to make amends. If you do it the way you are planning, millions…trillions will die." _Gazora stared cynically, her eyes piercing and accusing. "_What does a servant of the Reaper care if anyone lives or dies?" _ Dawn moved away from her conversation for a moment, looking through the flap of the tent door. The moonlight that filtered from a hole in the cave roof barely graced her skin, but lit up in her violet eyes. What showed there…was sorrow. Gently whispering, she barely could swallow the thick air around her. "_Do you remember the Academy? It was such a lovely place…the day I looked into the Vortex was the day everything changed… You know the saying, Gazora? Some are inspired, others go mad, some run away…and others become soldiers of peace. You were always the inspired one.." _

Gazora slipped to the edge of her bed, watching the woman before her. Squinting as she did so, the words tumbled out of her mouth before they did her mind. "_Why did you come here…what do you want…who are you, you…dealer of lies." _ Dawn looked back at the trembling woman, sucking in a tired breath. "_Such bankcock words for family, Gazora. Time has hardened you…._

_Sister."_

…

It was a prison. Life and life in it was caged and sifted to create more of the metal gods, their legacy spreading throughout a mask of deception. As the Doctor watched through yet another set of bars, he wondered…why was he taken prisoner in the first place? Daleks were never prisoner takers...much less one of himself. Yet, he had found himself thrown into a jail cell similar to the one he had been incarcerated in before in the town. Things did not add up, and if the War had been so successful, how had the Daleks survived enough to attack a major city? As the screeching cries of death grew closer, the Doctor knew he was about to get an answer soon enough

Looking up as the same troop that had brought him in gathered around a new stranger, the Doctor felt his body stiffen. The man in the center was just that…a man. He was not Dalek, or a hybrid, just merely a man in the same shroud that Balfus had worn previously. The hooded male pointed a finger to him as the Dalek troop opened the door, his long legs striding into the cell as the door swung back shut. "_Why did you attack our leader." _ The voice belonged to a young man, his pale hand not trembling as he extended it accusingly forth. The Doctor's mouth dropped open in feigned disbelief, cocking his head to the side as he stood with his hands shoved into his blazer pockets. "_Oh well, seemed like I had a good bit o' time before tea, and seeing as you were KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE, I just decided, 'Lets all pop in for a good rub.' Sound about right now? But if I remember, it was you lot that fired first.." _

The man before him did not seem amused, his hand immediately snapping back to his side. "_We attacked as as precaution to apprehend a criminal…being as you are one, Doctor." _ The Doctor chortled gently, throwing his head back as if the statement was a fine joke. "_And who told you that? Ballllfooos? Or wait..Balfus, oh nevermind. The point was, you have no proof, and an old human saying, what was it now, oh yes…'Innocent until proven guilty?' Love that saying, makes for great mysteries and what not. Though in some cases it works against the system.." _ The man stepped forward, cutting the Doctor off with a sharp growl. "_Enough. You are to receive full punishment for your crimes against the Council and now against the Universal Dalek Time Empire…." _ The Doctor stopped his former track of thought, stopping mid step. "_The what?"_

The man before him glowered, spreading his hands in a grandiose manner. "_The Daleks have created peace with us, and we have created peace with them. The universe is in harmony under the joint rule of Time Lord and Skaro." _ Backing out as the door swung open, the man let his arms down, a small smirk barely seen from beneath his hood. "_By the next day's sun you will be executed, Doctor, and balance will be restored." _ The Doctor through himself at the bars, his eyes wide but not for fear of death for himself….it was for fear of the world. "_After all the death and decay the Daleks have reined upon Gallifrey and the universe, you made peace with them? It is impossible for such creatures…they know no peace…they know no compassion.. you have doomed us all….Why? Why…who are you, why have you done this…"_

The other man turned back, lifting up his hands once more. Moving them behind his head, the hood was drawn back slowly. Instantly the Doctor recognized the young man…he was from the trial, the one who had actually fought as a devil's advocate for him and Dawn… A familiar smile spread across his lips, the glint in the man's eyes showing that some recognition still remained in the reaches of his mind… Then the Doctor knew… "_I am peace negotiator and ambassador of the Dalek Time Empire. I am second in line to the Time Council Presidency and Vizier to Balfus Morphinious. But the name I have chosen for myself is…._

_The Master…" _


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The morning felt crisp and new, despite the fact there was an imminent war brewing. Martha looked over the horizon of the town, staying as quiet as possible in her hiding space. After the long discussion that had reached in the early hours of the morning, Donna Noble had gathered a small task force together of her most trusted allies. Ianto and Tosh were flanking the back area where Martha crouched, one of them holding an advanced pair of binoculars. Ianto scanned the area, clicking his tongue. "_They have doubled security, and they all are holding sonic staffs. They must think that the Doctor is a high end prisoner.." ___As Donna moved up next to them, her eyes darted back to Ianto. "_He is…" _ At this the male let down his binoculars, and despite the surprise on his face, he did not question his leader. Donna laid a comforting hand on Martha's slim shoulder, whispering gently. "_You lot stay out here, Jack and I will go about the rear entrance and take out the guards. We'll signal you when all is clear.." _ Martha nodded as the other woman disappeared into the brush. Donna Noble had been just a normal woman, like herself, when she had met the Doctor. Now, Jones wondered how many strategic memories and war time plots ran through her head… She seemed to be the perfect leader now, where as before the woman could barely keep it together when a handsome man was around. Looking back at Ianto and his wife, Martha asked a simple question while she waited. "_What made you decide to make her the leader of the human resistance?" _

Tosh looked back, her almond eyes wide. Ianto scratched his forehead, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. "_Well…When the War came to Earth, she knew almost everything about it…she was the one who taught us how to hide, blend in… She also told us that the Doctor would one day come….she…she.." _ Tosh moved forwards, a gentle smiled on her face. "_She gave us hope…" _ Martha nodded as she watched Harkness and Noble work efficiently, several of the guards having been hidden or taken out of view. The Doctor had been a source of hope for many worlds, and now his essence had even stretched across a universe. He was a symbol of hope…and life. Her face hardened as she remembered the woman that was in the Tardis, watching a fellow traitor… If the Doctor was an avatar of life…then Dawn was one of death… How could they trust someone like that…

The signal was whistled through the trees, sharp and piercing into the cool morning wind. Ianto and Tosh moved immediately forwards, Martha following quickly behind. Donna and Jack jogged up, looking red faced and breathless. Jack heavily sucked in air, sharing their information. "_We have their access keys, but they will be awake in an hour or two, so we had better move fast." _ The small troop dove into the back hatch before it closed, Ianto and Tosh grabbing a sonic staff each for protection. Jack blinked furiously as the sunlight was cut off. Donna had given them the blue prints of this particular prison back at the camp. It would make a concentration camp look like a spa get away. This was were they imprisoned the human leaders….and purged every secret and clandestine to further their advantage…..any means necessary. Hiking his blaster over his shoulder, Harkness flashed his compatriots a wide grin. "_Alrighty then, we have a Doctor to save.." _

…_.._

Gazora had stayed stand offish for most of their time spent together, her eyes seemingly trying to penetrate whatever lie that Dawn was supposedly trying to feed her. Her sister had been one of the first to die when the Daleks had attacked; her name had been carved upon an onyx tablet in proof. But then again all proof of even Time lords had been wiped from existence. Finally the woman broke when Dawn had offered her food, and now the both of them were huddled about the morning fire.

Dawn looked about the camp, her violet eyes searching. Where were the many people that normally milled about? An elderly man stooped over the fire, poking it occasionally with a large stick. There was something familiar about his eyes… "_Excuse me…sir?" _ The man looked up, smiling widely in realization that he was being spoken to. "_Oh hello young miss…Sorry I'm abit hard of o' hearin you might say. Wilfred Mott at your service! You can also call me Wilf if you like…" _ Dawn smiled warmly at the man, her own eyes glittering. He was spunky, the old fart… Reminded her of Donna almost, they even seemed to have the same big, greenish blue eyes…. _"Thank you, Wilf. But I had a question…where is everyone this morning?" _ Wilfred stopped poking the fire, winking with a proud look. "_My Donna took them to go get your Doctor friend out of the Carcern Prison… Should be back midday or so.." _ Dawn nodded slowly, her breath escaping in a sigh. No one trusted her anymore…no one believed that a murderer could feel…she was criminal just as Balfus was, and Dawn would not have been surprised if as soon as the ordeal was over, she herself would be thrown back into the shield cell..

"_OI! BLOODY HELL…." _ Dawn jerked from her seat as the scalding soup that Gazora had been eating was dropped on her foot. Dawn groused, but immediately stopped as soon as she saw the look on the other woman's face. Wilfred noted it too, rushing to her side. "_What is it , love? What's the matter with ya child?" _ Gazora's face was drained of color, her lips trembling violently. Finally she uttered her speech, despite the fact it was hoarse and barely audible. "_Oh god…they went to Carcern Prison…oh god…no…They didn't know…" _ Taking Gazora by the shoulers, Dawn knelt before the shell shocked woman, shaking for attention. "_Why, what is wrong with Carcern prison? What don't they know?" _ As Gazora's empty eyes looked forwards, utter hopelessness oozed from her words. They fell like a deadlock, sealing in whatever fate that the part had marched to. "_The prison isn't just any prison…._

_It's a trap…"_

A/N Thank you Col. Ackbar! (If you don't get that…nerd star is revoked. Anywho…wanted to say sorries for the short chapter, but I'm currently trying to figure out how to connect this with the main story! Believe it or not, the Daleks are not going to be the end all be all on the ending, and I'm trying to work it out so that it does include them…pen and paper! That's why it has been so slow coming, but anyyyywaaaayyy

R/R! If yall have an idea on how to connect it, send a PM, and I'll tell you how it'll end (Spoilers lol) and my predicament O_O anywhooo….

Happy Reading!

Angie Burrows


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jack curled close to the corner, holding his weapon steadily to his chest. Excitement was his forte but this…this was beyond any adrenaline rush. He had seen the face of death so many times that it was now friend like to him, but the fear that stung cold into his chest wasn't of dying…or even of the pain.. It was making sure his troop stayed safe. Then again, if the paradox had shielded Donna from the mental strain of timelord information…perhaps in the universe he would die too…and stay that way. Watching as Martha crept along the opposite wall, every single member now falling into place. Oddly enough, there had been no guards past this point…

Empty cells revealed themselves as the group pressed on, some containing nothing but remnants of their former occupants. Martha moved along these, watching for any sign of life. At the end of the row was a man, his gray hair matted and a ghost of a beard foreshadowing across his cheeks. Leaning against the bars the man seemed almost catatonic, the clouded over orbs of his eyes not seeing or comprehending that they were people close by. Shuddering in dismay, Martha looked over at Donna. "_What happened to him…" _Donna looked over at Martha, shaking her head, her jaw stiff. "_Carcern isn't a normal prison, they use mind purging techniques that steal any scrap of information the person has ever retained in their mind…and it wipes is clean…. Or so that's what they say. I've heard the stories from loved ones whose relatives have been taken…no one has ever come back." _ A cold feeling began to prick at Martha's skin as more and more of the cells revealed residents similar to the man. Each one in turn looked disembodied from themselves, a mind no longer present in a shell of flesh.

Shuddering, the woman moved on. Harkness seemed more at ease than the rest of them, but in truth the man was intently listening to their surroundings. Footsteps…breathing, creaking of patchwork armor….and there was something more… A pulsing resonated through the very fibers of the prison, as if a moor power conduit was somewhere beneath the flooring. "_Donna, did you say that they do some sort of a mind purging? Then there has to be a central command somewhere… It takes a lot to power a machine that can destroy a mind." _ Donna nodded, looking about the rounding bend warily. Satisfied that the walkway seemed clear, she motioned the others to follow. "_I suppose there would be, but it would have to be somewhere underground…And as far as I can tell, these tunnels dead end in a couple turns…" _ Martha looked sideways at Jack, her eyebrows up. "_Then how do we find the way down?" _ Grinning, Harkness flipped up his gauntlet wristlet, pressing a few buttons. It had been a very long time since he had to do this..

"_Easy…we scan for alien tech…" _

…

"_That's bloody brilliant that is…" _ Despite the fact he had been dragged to the very center of the complex, the Doctor still found it within himself to be amazed. Sweat rolled down his face from the heat of the room, yet his eyes kept wandering. Beneath the very town lay a core, almost similar looking to the one that the Tardis functioned with, but this was on such a larger scale. Surrounding the core in almost a hive like fashion were coffins, or what looked like coffins, and to every coffin was attached a cable. Energy trickles from each layer, building into the oscillating core. After the Daleks has wrenched him free of his nap, the Doctor has made his way stumbling down the halls, or at least pretending to. In truth he was using every second to memorize the complex, and try to discover its secret. Now free and wandering about the monstrous machine, he ran his hands through his light hair to the very tips, until it stood up on end. "_A pasontronic brain built by a warp core manufacturing system…oh it takes a lot of power to fuel such a thing…but that's the problem..what is fueling it?" _

As the Master moved into the room, the Doctor felt his skin prick with frigid waves. Backing away to endow a great amount of space between them, he watched as the younger version of his arch nemesis grandiosely clapped his hands. "_Ah yes, dear Doctor. Before now my Time had ended in your world, where as you did not live in mine. But if you try hard enough, I can show you the truth in both realms…what is fueling it indeed…" _ The Doctor backed away further as two Daleks rushed to his side, nearly climbing on top of the machine to gain better leverage. "_Show me what….exactly?" _ The Master chuckled as the machine lowered something akin to a helmet towards the now struggling time lord. "_Why…the real reason why you are here, Doctor…"_

…_._

"_You are coming with me, or I am taking your memories there without you…" _ Threateningly Dawn had her fingertips poised over Gazora's temples. Time lords had a manner of sharing memories when needed, but the art had been corrupted by many, and it had been proven quite possible to Take…or erase certain things from weaker minds. And Dawn was guessing with all the trauma that the other woman had endured, that her will would not hold a candle to a prying fury. Gazora had nearly collapsed after revealing the secret, and now both Wilfred and Dawn were attempting to find out the lay out of the facility. "_I…I don't know anything. I was a prisoner…but there is one person who would." _ Dawn dropped her hands, looking at the woman who had used to be her sibling cower in fear. When she had known her, things had been different…different faces, different names….different times…

Clenching her hand into a fist, Dawn nodded at what she had been implied to do. "_If we could trust the word of a mad man…" _ The Tardis had been moved to the very edge of the encampment, its prisoner having been far too loud for the camp to bear. Plus, Donna had not wished for the remaining people to find out that their tormentor was laying helpless…justice may have been dealt out in anger and rage by many people if they went that direction.

Walking towards the blue craft, Dawn whipped her hair up behind her head. The sound of lumbering shuffles came up behind, Wilfred's short form following faster than she would have guessed the old man was capable of. "_Oi, Miss…Miss…if it's envolvin the Doctor, I want to join in..I'd do anything for that man I would!" _ Gazora has risen from her cowering spot on the floor, her interest now perked at what the human had to say. Dawn was not so enchanted however as she turned to face Mott, her eyes narrowed into slits. "_And what would that be? What do you have to offer that won't slow me down, why does the Doctor mean anything to you?" _ Wilfred muttered angrily, pulling out a blaster from his pocket. It looked relatively new, and in good shape. "_After what he did for my Donna, that man means the world…no the universe to me. And if you won't let me join in with you and your blue box there, I'll just have to go on foot. As to what I can offer…a crack shot from Britain's finest, and courage to face the demons below to save our Doctor…" _ Gazora moved forwards, her own courage spurned by the man before her. Blue eyes shone as she stood up next to the elderly man, her hand firmly placing on his shoulder. "_I for one can not stand by while my dead husband's brother is in danger…I do not have much to offer but intelligence, and a way to navigate through the upper levels…" _ Slowly Dawn passed her gaze from one to the other. Silently she regarded them, but only for a moment. A grin akin to the man she was going to liberate flashed into view as she quirked her head.

"_Alrighty then….let's go find us a Doctor!"_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It felt like…nothing.

Nothing at all.

No pain…

No thought…

Just the void….

And it was killing him.

All the universe had ran through his mind so very long, so familiar and dreadful…but it was still his mind. The barely realizing sense that he was even alive was the only thing that kept him connected. Then he could feel it, the coldness and sorrow creep into the back of his conscious, like a piece of dry ice against the flesh. Barely noticeable until it began to burn… The Doctor writhed against his restraints, eyes wide but unseeing as they viewed something worlds away. The Master watched with malevolent excitement, his eyes shining as he viewed his nemesis' agony. The light was burning his soul, his mind as it radiated off the energy that was the power cell.

He could see through the eyes of humans as their homes were burnt. He could see the human bodies being loaded into chambers that were like living prisons, each and every soul harnessed into energy forms that…that…The Doctor screamed against his restraints, his bloodshot eyes overflowing with empathic tears. "_You…you took them all and…you took their minds, their souls to power this machine…but why…what is it for?" _The Master chuckled darkly as the Doctor seethed under his oppression. "_That, you will find out." _Adjusting a circular knob that lay in the center of the control panel, the Master turned his gleaming eyes to the crimson core of his prized work. The universe was going to burn…

The Doctor sank back into his oblivion, the machine he was strapped to now coursing through his veins once more. His universe had run through his head for so long, but now one that he did not know of began to pour into his mind. The history of a dimension that had only existed a week earlier, but was millennia to them was now seeping into his pores. The tears still streamed from hazel orbs, pooling across his neck and into his collar.

…

He could move, in this world of grey and white, the voices sounding like he was underwater. Slowly the world around him focused into view, but only as shadows of a distant past.

"_You have failed us… the last Executioner and leader of your clan. Your kind has become superfluous until now, and when you were finally called upon…you failed.. Your charges are treason and disobedience against the High Council. What say you?" _ The young woman looked up, her long brown hair in the high top knot that flowed strikingly against the metallic armor that clad her body. Crystalline violet eyes glistened with defiance, the shadows of the room playing across them like wisps of ghosts. Her chin was jut out, the tannish skin gleaming in what little light the court room possessed. "_I say you speak the truth, Balfus. But my cause was just, as his was. Life is more important than duty, it is our duty to protect it above all things, even orders." _ Balfus snarled from his post, his face thinner from the lack of time but recognizable none the less. "_Seeing as such, your sentence may be lighter than the one we sent you to dispose of, but watch your tongue, woman. It may garner you the full punishment." _

A woman with raven hair stood, her eyes glistening with tears. The Council looked back at the weaker member, emotionless stares meeting her sudden outburst. "_I will not vote on such a thing, Balfus…" _ The man squared his jaw, Balfus' eyes flashing with devote anger. "_Then your resignation would be necessitated.." _ As the woman turned a mournful gaze to the defendant below, stepping down from her post. "_Then so be it…" _ Removing herself from the room, a younger, blonde haired man stepped into position. "_I propose a movement for exile. And she is to be removed from herself…Her last regeneration should reset to have a long, human life…what say you, the Council for this movement?" _ Each and every member began to nod, slowly agreeing into the edict. "_Aye…_

_Aye…_

_Aye…_

_Aye…_

_Aye…" _

"_Then the edict from the Time Council is said. Executioner, you be exiled to Terra Six, to live out your days as a mortal being…Your refusal to kill the one who calls himself the 'Doctor' has resulted in this punishment. Let is be said, let is be done." _ As the woman bowed her head, glowing golden energy began to circle her skin. The slamming gavel rang out one last time as Balfus' eyes gleamed in fury. Satisfaction welled up in his smile as the woman's body began to be encircled by the energy, the rest of the Council's hands stretched forward in some motion to manipulate timelord regeneration. Slowly her face began to change, her hair shorter and blonde…

Dawn…

It was Dawn…

The Doctor sank back into his own mind, the memory fading. He didn't know whose mind or whose memory he was seeing….but he knew one thing….

Dawn Smith had saved his life…

More than once.

…

"_What's wrong with her? What's 'appened?" _ Wilfred was cradling the lifeless body of Dawn upon the Tardis' floor, Gazora's hands trying to probe the woman's temples. Frantically she shook, her lips parting as hr sister lay with her eyes open in a catatonic state. Her face was creased and tears began to roll down her cheeks, as if watching something that was breaking her heart. Gazora shook her head as she backed away, her fingers flexing in worry. "_I can't get in her mind, it's been sealed off…she's…I don't know why.." _ Slowly Dawn began to croak, her lips chapping against one another. "_Help…him…The universe is burning…The Doctor…he's going ….._

_To die…."_

…

Jack bit back his elation as his communication device snapped a sharp beep. Greenish light fluttered as he closed the machinery, his dark eyes moving to look upwards. Ianto raised an eyebrow, sliding quietly to the opposite wall. Martha was behind Donna, the small group now having made their way to the end of the tunnel. As Donna had said, the hall way had abruptly ended into a dead end. _"What now, Captain?" _ Harkness looked over his shoulder, his lips pressed in a thin line. "_Donna, do you have any explosives…" _ Martha shook her head, raising a hand in protest. "_Now wait a tick. We can't be blowing this place up and letting them know we're here." _ Noble agreed, keeping her backpack securely on her back. "_She's right, what's plan B?" _ Harkness looked dead forwards, his hands running along the wall. It felt cold, smooth, no lines or creases that gave away the massive power signature that he had detected concealed behind it.

Ianto moved closer, giving a sideways glance back at his wife. Tosh nodded, throwing one of the weapons they had acquired earlier off the guards to him. The staff flew through the air, landing in a deft grasp. "_I have an idea, Jack. I'll need you to move back…" _ Jack's eyes grew wide as Ianto aimed the sonic staff at the door, the whining buzz of the weapon growing louder. Slowly, the wall began to spark, the unseen cracks now becoming visible as the mechanism fought for control. Waves of energy flecked through the air as the staff quivered from the strain, Ianto's brow becoming scrunched as he concentrated to keep his grasp. Slowly the door moved back, a black abyss sinking into a glowing cavern that descended into a lower level. The staff discharged a bolt of cerulean, the energy snaking into the hardware.

Ianto landed back into the opposite wall, Tosh sprinting to his side. "_Oh my god, Ianto…" _ The backfire had burnt the flesh of his arms, the skin peeling back like lesions. Jack knelt beside his friend, worry and frantic fretting clearly written across his face. Martha and Donna rushed through their pack, handing out bandages to Tosh. "_You did good, kid…Ianto." _ The injured man smiled weakly as his wife held him close, Martha's surgical hands quickly cleaning the wounds. "_Al…Al…Always…played with things I couldn't control.." _ Tosh smiled gently, even as tears glistened through her almond eyes. "_Yeah…" _ Jack gripped his friend's shoulders, moisture gathering at his own orbs. "_Good man…We've got to get you back to the camp." _ Ianto shook his head, leaning back against Tosh. "_No…no…you have to keep going. You have to find the Doctor before it's too late.." _ Martha looked up at Harkness, nodding slowly. "_He's right. I'll stay here, you and Donna move on and find him…" _

As Jack stood, he could feel the familiar fear swell in the pit of his stomach. A fear that told him, he would not see his friends again if he left them behind.. Swallowing it back, he nodded. Turning to jog into the shadows, Jack's tall form disappeared quickly into the blackness. Donna sighed as she hiked her pack up once more, sprinting into a slow run. "_Donna.." _ Looking back over her shoulder as her name was called, Noble saw Ianto push himself up onto his elbow. "_Take care of him…" _ Donna could see the bond of the new and old already falling into place between Jack and Ianto… If Ianto only knew how much he really meant to the other man… The woman winked before turning back, her mischievous smile fading into the darkness. "_Always do take care of my boys…._

_Always do…"_

A/N

I promise guys I am keeping this story going! I've been running around like a half tailed goose lately, and haven't had much energy to write! But I promise I'll try to keep it up at least once or so a week…

Anywho, special thanks to Toavoidconversation and Artichoke for staying with the story :D I know the concept was kinda funky but they've been consistent and have reviewed a lot of my chapters :D

Reviews makes me happies xD

Happy Reading,

Angie Burrows


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Twenty

Gazora and Wilfred had barely made it into the Tardis When Dawn had regained her strength. She was slower, and weak, but was holding her own. Even as the other woman entered alongside her sister, Gazora could feel the power of the machine she was entering into ripple through the air. Tardis' had long been gone in the universe, but this one…this one had been far more special than all the others..

As Dawn moved to the console, she ran her fingers down the golden plated panels, her eyes wandering across it. Gazora could see the hint of a smile at her lips, its unfamiliar sight finally catching into a full grin. Though the layout of the this Tardis had changed, she was still as vibrant and glowing with life as the first day the piloting committee had approved her training… Gently whispering to the ship, Dawn moved face level with machinery. "_You just couldn't resist him, could you, girl? Everyone thinks he is the one who stole you, but it really was the other way around…" _ The machine's lights rippled downwards as if in answer as Wilfred gave the other woman a side ways glance. What was with these people and talking to inanimate objects?

"_Hey o' there, dear. Don't mean to be rude, but do you really know how to fly this thing?" _ Dawn smiled as Gazora snapped her head up, both women giving the human before them an amused glance. In answer, Dawn fired up the core, twisting the circular orb of green that adjusted the velocity. Throwing back the lever for the overdrive, she grinned mischievously. "_Of course I do…She's my Tardis after all…hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen. It's been awhile, and this could be a bumpy ride…"_

…_._

He had failed everything he had wanted out of this. Barely daring to breathe as he rested against the power shield, Balfus could feel his ribs shift within him. Dawn had on no uncertain terms let him know that she knew how to inflict pain in some very…unusual ways. She had even put a healing save to repair the damage, but keep the side effects in full swing. It was the only thing that had kept him alive after the first hour of bone shattering abrasions.. Moving his hand to the small chip that was placed at the back of his skull, the man became satisfied as the indicator told him it was not active. Everyone blamed him for this horrid world, but in truth…he was just a very convincing puppet on a barbed wire string. Dawn had missed finding that chip when she had kicked in his cranium, and for that he was thankful, and thankful for the fact she had not activated it during such. If she had, his entire plan would fail altogether. The Doctor was an enemy yes, but there was something far more lucrative he had been promised…

And enduring a little pain would be far worth it.

Growling under his breath as he felt the ship under him surge to life, Balfus bit back a cry of frustration. He couldn't let them know the truth even if she beat the very blood from his veins…

The only person he would ever tell his secret to would be the Doctor…

…..

Tosh and Martha watched from a small ways off as Ianto slipped into a slight sleep. Both women had their arms folded, keeping their concerned voices down to discuss what exactly they were going to do on the situation. Martha kept her eyes forward, as if trying to think clearly. In all these last few days she had garnered very little sleep, and it was beginning to take its toll. Tosh kept glancing back at her husband, occasionally wincing as she saw the wounds on his arms anew. "_What are we going to do, Martha? We can't take him back to the camp by ourselves, and we can't risk brining in more back up…is…is he going to be alright?" _ Martha slowly nodded as she tapped her chin, looking at the secondary back pack that Tosh had on her back. "_He should be alright, but I'm worried about his wounds getting infected, and the longer we wait, the worse it could get…. Tosh, what do you have in that pack exactly…" _ Tosh blinked her eyes, not catching onto what the other woman was trying to ascertain. "_Some rations, first aid kit, a small one person building."_

"_One person building? Like a tent? Does it have collapsible metal rods?" _ Slowly the other woman nodded, a small smile spreading across her full lips. "_Yes…are you thinking what I am?" _ Martha grinned as she held her hand out for the supplies. "_If what you are thinking is a make shift pulley stretcher..then yes…"_

Minutes and grunting went by as both women set to work. After a few moments the passed out Ianto was upon both women's backs, being carried carefully down the hall in which they had come. "_Christ, he eats too much oatmeal.." _ The wife muttered gently, forcing a small laugh out of her companion's lips. Ianto barely could acknowledge, but let both women know he had heard them by a small smile that tinged at his lips. "_Do you think we can make it back to the camp like this without being noticed, Martha?" _ Martha panted as they pressed on, gulping down air greedily from the strain. "_We have to try…We can't let him bleed out, and his bandages are barely holding. If we are lucky, maybe we can get out of here enough to send a signal to Dawn…she should be able to use the Tardis. I've seen her do it before…" _

Tosh nodded as she bent her head down, trudging forwards with all her strength. Slowly but surely the trio made progress. The scent of fresh air felt closer after they moved out of the room with the "purged" in it, and Martha could almost feel the grass beneath her heels once more. As they rounded the last corner, Martha's heart began to swell with hope…

That hope shattered as what rounded the corner with them finally wheeled into view. The dome shelled creatures turned as they were intruded upon, the bodies of the timelord guards still laying in the spots where Donna and Jack had disposed of them. Martha and Tosh nearly dropped their living burden from shock, the gleaming metal reflecting in both sets of wide orbs that were frozen in truthful fear. Martha could feel her heart stop…its beats becoming slow and thunderously painful…They were trapped… The Daleks screeched in anger, the four grouping all turning at once. Their eyestalks bobbed in fury as they moved forwards towards the trio, the glowing charge of energy building as the grating voices spoke with only one emotion that the race even could acknowledge anymore…rage.. "_We..have..found..the..cause..of..breach. Intruders..will be..exterminated…_

_EXTERMINATE_

_EXTERMINATE…"_


	21. A little Author Drabble

A/n

I am going to clarify something for my readers who give me feed back. If you send me a PM on something that bothers you in my stories extremely, I will try to explain myself OR see the error and fix it. I love constructive criticism, but I need to actually get it from a legitimate source. I disregard most anyntmous reviews and find it funny when nameless people try to tear apart something when they were too inept to actually sign in to receive any feedback from the person they are in fact criticising. Now as for the reason I use other descriptions placing to Dawn or any other characters referring them as males or females... Using a name gets repetitive and borish, also some people may not even know the sex of the character due to lack of knowledge or lack of clarification. I do use their names consistently, but do not wish to overwork them and drag the story down by overusing them either.  
If you have a problem with that tenique...well talk to my writing and composition professor and ask for my money back on the course.

Also to explain why I have added y on the end of the names occasionally.

The ninth Doctor did it occassionally to Rose in the first season, as did Tennant with Martha. It was dropped from the series afterwards, but I thought it an good way of showing that the Tenth Doctor still had a little Nine in him. That is the way the Doctor is...each incarnation has a piece of the old him somewhere.

Well that's my drabble...

oh and please...

for the love of god..

before labeling something stupid, hear the writer out. Because it is a hurtful word and should not be used unless the writer is actually such.

Anyway, if anyone has anymore concerns or points to talk to me about, PM me and I can answer them the best I can!

Happy Reading,

Angelica Burrows


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The Tardis… Silver walls lines with golden trim. It was sleek and emotionless, displaying no residual reflection on her owner, yet she was hers.. Training her fingers down the sentient machinery, the young woman could feel a swell of pride rise within her chest. She had graduated from the Academy with ten prompts, and her piloting skills had earned her the right to pick whichever Tardis she could want, and something had drawn her to this one… The lights flickered in happiness at its new owner's caress, and delighted hum resonating within the red core. This was to be her first mission into the past. The briefing had been cut short, but within her file lay the picture of a man. From the moment she had seen the human's look, she had hated him… The cruelty shown from his dark eyes, the insignia upon his military hat promoting fear within the entire civilized war of the planet. Terra Six was on the brink of a holocaustic war, and she was being sent to work in it…quietly… Adolph….such an unpleasant name for such a unpleasant looking man…

Dawn looked up at the thoughts of the past were shaken off. Frowning to herself even as she mastered the controls, the woman swallowed back her sorrow. It had been said that the Doctor had stolen the Tardis, but they had never divulged how..or from who. Oh yes, the ship recognized its official mistress, but in truth, the Doctor had never in fact stolen the Tardis… The Tardis had stolen him. A lonely timelord with a dreamer's heart was what the ship had needed, not an assassin that pushed it to the morality limits.. No…the Tardis was just as much a rebel as her newest master…her newest friend. Looking behind her shoulder as the sound of a shaken, elderly man groused, Dawn smiled despite herself. _"You alright there, old man?" _

Pushing up his tousled hair, the man grinned as he hoisted himself from the railing. Gazora's face was pale as she did the same, not sharing the human's enthusiasm. "_Roughed up abit , but I'll survive. Righty then, what's the plan, Missy?" _ Gazora clenched her jaw down, her eyes traveling the Tardis walls. "_We can't risk Balfus escaping. I will stand guard…" _ Wilfred's nose twitched, her fingers coming up to rub the bridge. "_Well that's fine and dandy, but how we going to make sure you will be aright?" _ At this, Dawn launched herself downwards, her hands searching the control panels that lined the bottom hatches. The two other people watched as she began to mumble to herself. "_Where…don't tell me he got rid of..wait…aha..he never found them… You cheeky little Tardis you!" _ Slapping the side of the panel playfully, it slid aside. A large cylinder rolled out, along with two small handheld devices. "_You will take this. It's a two way and should work even under ground. And this…will come with me… Wilfred are you sure you do not want to stay here with her?" _ The man huffed, a smile of defiance spreading. "_I told you I'm not resting till the Doctor is safe. Besides some adventure will do an old bird like me some good.." _

Gazora's eyes sparkled with amusement as Dawn nodded, handing off the secondary equipment. Hoisting the ebony cylinder upon her shoulder, the woman began to walk down the grate ramp with purpose. Clutching the two way to her chest, Gazora prayed that her sister would be careful, though they both knew that being careful had nothing to do with it.

As the door to the Tardis shut, Dawn silently took in her surroundings. They had made it into the inner hallway, a smirk traversing across her lips as Wilfred whispered. _"How'd we end up here?" _ Dawn looked over her shoulder, her crystalline eyes shining in what little light graced the tunnel. "_I locked onto Jack's homing device. It was a backlash signal, that's why we are abit off…but it took us relatively near to where we need to be." _ Wilfred nodded, keeping to the far end wall. His movements were precise and quiet for a man of his age, and it rather impressed Dawn. He must have been in the military in his younger years… Again the man stopped short, his eyes staying glued upon the item she had been carrying. "_I'm sorry to keep nagging at ya, but what exactly is that the ye carryin'?" _ Dawn moved past, her voice dropping low as the gravity of the situation was revealed. "_A sonic cannon that had a laser converter… Aim it just right…_

_And you can split an entire legion of Daleks wide open…" _

…_.._

"_You sure where you're goin', Muscles?" _ The tunnel they had been walking steadily downwards seemed to have no end, and Donna was beginning to wonder whether or not the ex-captain still could even read his tracking screen. The view port had become increasingly hazed as they descended into the pitch black, and now Harkness seemed to be giving up using the device. Sighing as he turned to look at her, the light from their electric torches flickered in his dark eyes. "_Look, I may not know where we are, or how to find the Doctor, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. Why are you so childish that you cannot even call me by my name? It's Jack, not Muscles…" _ Donna's lips fell apart from shock as they started walking slowly forward, she herself hanging behind in shame. No one really understood why she put on a brash exterior, perhaps no one really would, except the man she was intent upon saving. As they pressed on, the silence was broken by a soft whisper from the man in front. "_I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped like that.." _

Looking sideways at Jack as she stepped up beside him, Noble nodded as she saw upon his face the emotions she was trying to keep hidden. The Doctor meant more than each of them could exactly know, but she and the rest of the companions far well understood that two people had been with him through a different change.. And those people were Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler… She had met Rose before in another universe, right before the Earth had been stolen… She had been such a kindred spirit, pure and hard core to the bone, but Harkness was another sort of conversion. Before the Doctor, he had been an interstellar thief and conman… now…

"_It's alright, I know how you feel… But right now we have to have hope that we will find the Doctor in time.." _ Harkness smiled, an old twinkle shining in his emerald eyes. Jerking his head upwards, his jaw went rigid. Donna knew what he was tensed about, and she herself was on stiff edge. The both of them threw themselves to the walls, holding up their weapons closely and in aim. A light had appeared at the end of the tunnel, its pulsing glare sending phantasms of shadow across the walls and ceiling. Slowly, as if from the flooring, a figure arose against the light, surrounded by cylindrical shapes that stood half height. The person was talking in a low voice, pushing towards them in a fast pace. Jack gave his friend a stiff nod, his shoulders squaring. Donna shook her head as she knew what he was going to do… He was going to get caught to find out where they were keeping the Doctor.. "_No..Jack.. don't.." _ The captain smiled, dashing forwards despite Donna's pleads. Running out in front of the small group, he aimed his weapon dead center at the man in front. "_Alright, I'm here to rescue my friend…now.." _ Then Noble heard a voice that had plagued her in dreams for almost six months.

It was harsh and grating, as inhuman as inhuman could get. The resonating sound was like nails on a blackboard, striking terror in all that lived long enough to hear it. "_EXTERMINATE ,EXTERMINATE." _ The man in forefront seemed to smile beneath his cowl, a familiar…evil grin that begat death and horror… Holding his hand up, the leader took charge of his minions. "_No…let us bring him to the Core. We shall make our Doctor suffer further for his crimes… One of his precious friends being the very wielded against him.." _ Jack snarled as he aimed his weapon higher, his dark eyes flashing with cobalt fury. "_You're not using me for anything you assho.." _ Before her could finish his defiant sentence, the man was dropped by a bolt of electricity from the nearest Dalek. Slowly they dragged his body, the unceremonious fashion of drowsing him through the dirt floor. Donna lingered behind, praying of all hopes that her stealth skill was up to par…

…

They were going to die. Here, alone, and to be forgotten along with all the other inhabitants of the prison. Martha felt as if ever cell in her body was screaming to run, to hide, but she kept her ground, physically shielding her patient. Tosh's eyes were spilling over with tears, her knuckles white as she gripped the makeshift stretcher that held her husband. The troop of Daleks were drawing closer, their bobbing stalks becoming red with murderous intent. They had run from the rabble as far as they could with Ianto, but his body had proven to in cumbersome, and now with sweat and tears staining their shirts, the two women had surrendered themselves to death. Martha clutched to Tosh as the other woman began to sob, her motherly instincts taking over. It was her love for people that had made her become a doctor in the first place, but when she had met a man and her hospital was taken to Mars…everything had been put on hold and changed…

The Daleks were crowed around now, Tosh's sobs being drowned out by their incessant chant. "_EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE…" _ Martha held onto her friend, partially thankful that Ianto's blood loss had robbed him of consciousness. She wouldn't want him to see his wife like this.. "_Shhh…shh..it'll be ok soon…it'll be over soon.." _ Closing her eyes as the glow of the rays warming up shone into view, Martha felt hot tears slide down her cheeks…. They were going to die…

"_Oi, you tin can, Oscar the Grouch rejects, why don't you…_

_GO TO HELL…" _ Even as Martha opened her eyes in shock, bits of debris flew across the room. A giant cannon was cooling down upon the savior's arm, a grin plastered across her face. There was no doubt about it, she was just insane as the Doctor, but far more dangerous… Dawn grinned almost with a maniacal glee, the charred flesh and metal of the Daleks spread across the entire hall, and a smoking ring where the blast had sunk into the wall now glowed as the heated metal dripped. Tosh was speechless as she was helped up by Wilfred. Martha found her own words at a loss as Dawn offered a hand up, her almond eyes bugging from the jolt. "_How did you..when did you..how'd you get I…I…thank you…" _ Dawn winked as she held the weapon to her closely, sliding her hand across the black surface. Immediately it shimmered into a smaller version of itself, dropping neatly inter her palm. "_A similar contraption to how the size of the Tardis works. An interdimensional pocket of energy that stores a sonic cannon that has a laser adjusted caliber.. But enough about that…" _ Wilfred jerked a thumb over to Ianto's body as he walked into the conversation, his blue eyes crinkled with worry. "_Looks like they done got a hurt one, Missy. We can't take a poor sod like that with us…" _ Looking back at a tear stained Tosh, Dawn nodded slowly. "_Go with your husband… Martha, he needs a doctor…" _ Martha looked back at Ianto, her jaw tightening. She wanted to find her Doctor, but right now she needed to **be **one.

Squarely looking Dawn in the eye, Martha Jones resigned herself. "_Go, I'll take them back to the Tardis… But promise me one thing… Bring him back to us…" _ Dawn winked once more before he readied herself. Martha felt she could trust her somehow…even by just the look in her eyes. Dawn…if that really even was her real name, loved the Doctor in her own way as each of them did. He had changed her life somehow the way he had theirs. Perhaps he did not even know it himself, but by coincidence or not, Dawn Smith was supposed to be here… As the woman cleared her throat, Martha watched her and Wilfred begin to move off. "_Of course I will, Martha… but sooner or later he's going to have to much up himself… _

_If I keep saving him, he won't know how to save himself…"_


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The haze that was passing over his eyes barely made him able to see, but none the less he could feel their presence… It was like a stone falling into a pond of pain and misery. Turning his face towards them, the Doctor's eyes tried to see…even though they were filled with the memories and tortured thoughts of all who were connected to him. Settled into the very core of the machine and guarded by the sentinel groups of Daleks, the Doctor's mind reached to the very edge of this universe, expanding it with his power. It had taken him a few moments to realize it after being connected. The machine…the power was siphoned from the souls…the minds of the humans they brought their, all in hopes of expanding a universe where they were ruling above every life form… Every single being would be linked one day, and the power would funnel in to making everlasting utopia for the devil .

Turning his face slowly, he saw them struggling for their lives, and he could do nothing but watch…

"_Keep you hands off me you worthless piece of shite…" _Jack's voice grated through the misty depths of what his mind could comprehend, forcing some sort of recognition to break through. The Doctor's head turned slowly, but only long enough to lock eyes with the man he had saved time and time again. Jack stopped speaking, his lips frozen it seemed because of what he saw. The Doctor's eyes were completely clouded over, a grey film seemingly taken over the hazel hues that were his normal. Pushed to his knees, Harkness still did not give in to turning away his gaze. Instead he took a different tone, his voice now shaky and fearful. "_What have you done to him, you bastard.." _ The Time Lord before him spread his arms, the sickly, righteous look of smugness plainly across his features. The Master took one step forwards, his grin partially making Jack wish he had not asked the question. "_I have linked him to the minds of over a billion human beings… with their power and strength this universe will grow, consuming all other times… and dimensions… their will be nothing but the now.. and I the ruler within it…._

_And every human will bow down…or die. "_

…_.._

"_Oi… you're going to have to tell Ianto to lay off the canned beans.. he's heavy as lead.." _ Martha and Tosh were both panting by the time they had reached the Tardis, despite the fact it was far closer than when they had last left it.. considering. The blue doors opened welcomely to them, accepting their need and letting them gain entrance. Gazora rushed forwards, her eyes wide an concerned as the two women placed the injured man down. "_Is he alright?" _ Martha leaned down, her eyes and fingers searching over was unburnt skin the man had left.. Slowly as she did so, little sparks of light moved around the body. Fearfully she jumped back, her dark eyes large. "_Wha…what was that? What are they doing?" _ As they watched, the energy flowed about Ianto, and fresh, new skin began to appear in the burnt places. Several disappeared down his throat, and within seconds, the man was breathing easier and smoother. The sparks reappeared out of his body, floating listlessly about in the air before disappearing near Gazora. The woman giggled as she touched into the light, her eyes sparkling. "_Nano-genes.. they are little robots that can repair virtually anything. I suppose the Doctor had a few stashed in here for things just like this…" _

A loud wailing sound came from down the hallway and all three whirled at the sound. Tosh moved to her husband's side protectively, her face contorted in fear. "_I thought we were safe here…" _ Gazora shook her head, lips parted in a deep sigh. "_We are.. Balfus has been throwing himself against his cell since you left…" _ Martha took a hesitant step towards the hallway, ever muscle in her body tensed. "_Show me…take me to him , Gazora.." _ It did not take long as the Tardis shifted to make for easy passage.. It was as if the Tardis wanted Martha to see what was happening. And happening it was indeed.. Balfus was now at the bottom of the floor, slamming his forehead against it with all his force. When he could not stand the action any more, he fell in his side, laughing maniacally. When the two women entered the room, he scrambled up, despite the purple bruise that was now spreading across his forehead and under his eyes. Breathing like a man ready to hyperventilate, the man giggled gently. "_Can you hear them? The drums? He promised me here they would stop.. he gave them to me.. he gave them…said it was a gift… You must.. I have made a terrible mistake..Oh I've lost.. I've lost it all…" _ Martha side stepped, her lips turned into a deep frown. "_You've lost it alright.." _ The man scrabbled against the invisible wall, shaking his head. "_You don't understand this madness…this..you can't… everything whirling twirling.. and there's no end… oh but he doesn't want you to know… he doesn't want you to know…no no no know no know…" _

Slowly Martha stepped up, even as Balfus sank back down. It seemed that the man was suffering from the Schism's gifts.. she had seen it before in the Master.. A very long time ago.. " _Who doesn't want us to know? The Doctor?" _ Balfus looked up, shaking his head as the giggling persisted. "_The Master… the Master who is the master of us.. he doesn't want you to know how powerful you humans are… in truth….. in truth.." _ Gazora now stepped up, her anger clearly showing. "_It's your fault this all happened.. you made it happen… you knew the consequences.. what do humans have to do with it?" _ Balfus looked up, his glee turning into tearful remorse. "_Because, sweet Gazora… humans are the key to reshaping the universe… _

_They always have been."_

…_.._

"_An' what the hell are these…" _ Wilfred looked at the things before them in disgust, his bushy eyebrows knit together. They had taken another hallway branch, and now both were wishing they hadn't. Before them lay pods upon pods of …something. Each looked like a bulbous mass of greenish goo, with something alive inside. A cable of some soft was attached to the top, as a glowing substance was being removed from it. Dawn moved to the side, covering her nose with her hand. Wilfred, had it been in another situation, would have chuckled at the thought of a time lord being nauseous. But he did not know what she knew. Flicking out a small item that looked similarly to a pen, the woman pressed a button. An infa-red light pulsed, the sound a pitch lower than the sonic screwdriver he had been used to hearing. "_Eh, what's that you got there missy?" _ Dawn looked back upwards, a small smile curving at her lips. "_Sonic pen… not made anymore thanks to the Doctor… lovely banana grove there were I got it… Well it IS a grove now thanks to the Doctor and the melt down but….oh.. here we…go.." _ As the pod opened, all joking was put aside..

Within the pod lay a small child, barely three years old. Upon it's head was the cable, directly tied into the skull. The child's skin looked a sickly white, and the eyes were closed. Despite the fact they were, violent movement in the hand and legs kept the body twitching, as if in great pain. The being was human… and that was recognizable as soon as one looked at it, though the sex was indiscernible.. Wilfred backed up, his face becoming red with horror. "_What… what are they doing? Why.. Why…oh god.." _ Dawn kept silent as he demanded and answer, merely circling about the tubing and looking up. All of the cable went into the ceiling, and the pulsing noise that she had literally felt since walking into the complex was coming from a few levels above.. And that must be were the core… and the Doctor.. were.. it was the only ..

"_I asked you why… what the hell is going on!" _ Dawn whirled upon the elderly man, her blue orbs wide with frustration. "_Oh do shut up before you bug me daft!... I'm trying to think… Humans.. they are farming them.. they are..farming what? What would they need that humans contain…big facility, lots of power, lots of humans.. and the Doctor… humans.. doctor… humans.. Doctor…Doctor…oh that's brilliant…" _ Snapping her fingers, the woman danced cheerily up to Wilfred, snagging his hand as she ran. The old man stumbled after, his eyes wide as he stuttered. She looked back, even as her hair wildly waved out behind her in the sprint. "_Don't you worry… the world's not going to end if I have anything to say…_

_And you know us Time Lords… we say…_

_A lot.."_

A/N

Wooo…. Wow it's been a long while since I updated this! I went on a writing tangent and decided this was a good time to finally update xDD I'm still trying to shape up the end of this story as best I can! And I promise I'm not dropping it until it's finished.. Life just tends to get in the way… that and inspiration comes slowly at times xD lol

Anyway!

Happy Reading,

Angie


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

As Martha bent down to look at the insane man, she inwardly cringed. She had seen Balfus murder people, but probably in his sick mind..they were his to murder if he had helped create the mini-universe. The Tardis seemed to respond slowly, a rumbling brewing up from her core. Martha was inches away from the shielding as she spoke to the trembling timelord, her brown eyes glinting darkly in the shadows. "_What do you mean that humans are the key?" _Balfus shook his head as she eyed him, the sweat upon his brow clearly shining in the small amount of light. "_I…can't…can't explain. He came to me as a shadow, a voice tied to a piece of him he had hidden away with us. A small piece..but a piece none the less. A sealant crest that had been taken into the deep." _Jones paused, and Gazora gave her a sidelong look. There was no need for an explanation. They both knew that parts of a timelord's essence could be sealed away in certain objects.. almost like talisman of cosmic energy. Turning her gaze back to him, Martha leaned closer, her breath falling gently on the barrier… but there was none… The Tardis had deactivated the shield that had kept its prisoner at bay, and without permission. Balfus saw his opportunity and dove. His hands wrapped firmly about Martha's head, he eyes boring into her own. Gazora jerked forwards, but Martha held a hand up. Balfus wasn't moving, but Jones' face was contorted.

"_Don't…" _As Martha's eyes went wide, Gazora slowly backed away. Balfus was sharing…he was sharing memories. Balfus' eyes were streaming with tears as he clutched desperately at the human woman. As the thoughts of the past flashed by, she slowly was beginning to understand. The medallion had been the one he'd worn about his neck.. it had spoken to him..carressed his mind with thoughts of peaceful power and utopia. The Master had waited in the Deep.. waited for his disciple to listen for the sound of drums. The evil had overwhelmed the other man's mind, and the conquest for universal war had begun. The Daleks had waited for the Master's call…and a treaty and plan that only took in effect after what the Master had seen during the Year that Never Was. Humans… their sheer power and will could bring to life another universe, their hidden energy and connection to the entire threads of the cosmos….. The very power that had regenerated the Doctor from being forced into a small creature of old age, back into the young looking man he was.. the same power that had saved Earth from the Paradox Machine… it was here…in these humans..

Jerking away from Balfus, Martha shook. "_No.. it can't be… they can't use us to.. they can't!" _Trembling, Balfus nodded, his past transgressions flowing in tears. Bowing his head as Martha vaulted upwards, the man trembled in fear at his own revelation. Martha lept towards Gazora; snatching the two way communication device that Dawn had left with them earlier away and switching on the item violently with a flick of the wrist. Nearly screaming into the device as she bolted from the room and towards the Tardis' door, Martha Jones felt the horror build up in her throat.

"_Dawn! Dawn! Humans… they are using humans to stretch the time portal!" _

…

Donna felt like her mind was going to explode. Hiding behind various barrels and body casings, she kept silent even as Jack had been loaded into one of those odd, coffin like things. Her mind may be enhanced by the Doctor, but at this very moment, she had no clue what to do. If she went back, they would catch her. If she showed herself, they would catch her. If she tried to rescue Jack and the Doctor, she would get killed… Bashing her head into the wall as she watched through a small crevice, Donna sighed as she leaned forwards. The Doctor seemed to be staring straight at her.. but his eyes.. his eyes were the color of the world. They had gone pitch black, blue, and there were flecks of lights within them. Above his specially fitted tank energy flowed into him, and out through the tubes that were protruding from his arms. It was as if they were using him as some sort of an adapter… Looking down at her gun, Donna slowly began to reload the weapon. She couldn't just sit here like some twat… Aiming ever so slowly through the opening, Noble thought of only one option. Perhaps she could shoot one of the cables… and damage the machine.. Slowly her finger pulled at the trigger.

A powerful hand clamped down upon her left shoulder, pulling her back. Hissing above, a voice disapproved. "_Eh, I wouldn't do that now , Missy… you could end up killin' our Doctor there.." _Wilfred scowled at her, but gave a good hearted wink as she brushed herself off. Noble shot him and Dawn a dirty look, her hair tousling over her shoulder. "_Gave me a right good scare there.. you should give a girl a warnin' before she accidentally shoots ya'" _Dawn frowned as she leaned forwards to look through the crevice. "_And you should pay more attention.. what of we had been one of the Dalek Sentinels? We have to figure out how to get down there. Have any bright ideas?" _Donna shook her head, the wear and tear beginning to show under her eyes. "_Every possibility ends up with us getting' caught.." _Slowly Dawn turned, her eyes sparkling as she clasped her hands about Noble's shoulders. "_Brilliant you are! That's a splendid idea! .. We all should get caught!" _Taking a step forwards, she was cut off by Wilfred. His furry eyebrows were raised in confusion. "_Do what now? I thought we were here to rescue the Doctor, not get caught and killed!" _Dawn held up one finger, her lips turning in a smile. "_ Ah yes, note I never said KILLED.. The Master does not know my new face.. which means when he finds out I'm me, he will want me captured.. seeing as I am so clever..he would not kill… just rough us up a bit and bring us down there to gloat and what not…"_ Slowly Donna began to chuckle, throwing her rifle over her shoulder by its strap. "_Oi, this one is just as nuts as he is! You better be right about this SpaceGirl.. or you'll have to deal with me.. " _Dawn snickered as she withdrew her weapon. "_Wouldn't want to tangle with a Noble, now would I?" _

As she spoke, the woman unfolded the cannon from the dimension pocket, it's girth making Donna's eyes widen. Dawn aimed the muzzle down the crevice opening and towards the Sentinel troop that was guarding the outside rim of the room. Shouting at the top of her lungs, the woman made herself and the rest of the party's presence known. "_Hey you! You ugly Motha Fu..!" _The shot rang out, covering her last statement as the Dalek troop was assaulted by the cannon blast. The remaining troop rose into the air, their nozzles aimed for the group. Dawn dashed backwards, her hands splayed out to push the two others down. "_I think that got their attention." _As the rubble began to clear, the two way radio upon Dawn's belt shrilly rang. Flicking the switch on, Dawn crawled towards Wilfred to move the rocks that had fallen upon his leg. Martha's voice sprang clearly into the air. ""_Dawn! Dawn! Humans… they are using humans to stretch the time portal!" _Rolling her eyes as Donna and she freed Wilfred, the three backed away into the corner as the Daleks drew closer. Whispering into the device, she flicked it off and stuffed it back into her pocket. "_Got it, though you're are about three hours too late on figuring that our, love. Got abit of trouble with our shiny, metal friends. Talk later, cheery o'… that was abit South of me..Hello boys..come to take me to take me to my maker… or should we say…_

_Master?" _

_A/N Abit of a small chapter, I admit, but the story itself will be coming to an end soon.. meh lol. I'm trying to build it up to the big action scene and draw in everyone in one place soon! It's been awhile since I worked on this one, and for that I apologiseeeee... Resident Evil and Life have kept me busy busybusy!_

_Anywho..._

_Happy Reading,_

_Angie_


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

He could feel the pain seep into him, and it felt like dying. Jack was screaming against his mind, but his will was not his own. He could see everything, and yet he could not move. There she was, staring at him even as she fell to her knees from the shock that tore her balance from her. The Master lorded over his prey as he kicked the dust into her eyes, his smile becoming toothier, and sharklike. Even when he drew blood from her lips, she smiled up, as if he had nothing that could harm her. She was a like to him.. she spat in the face of danger, laughed at death, but when it came to the humans she loved.. She was scared. But if she was scared now, she didn't show it. The Doctor felt a single tear slide down his cheek as the universe tore his mind to shreds, and yet the only thing he could think of.. was the woman in front of him. There was a time where Rose had been that.. and a piece of him was now forever with her, his love being sent across time and space to belong to the one human he could cling to. Dawn Smith was not a human.. matter a fact, the name was not even hers. She had hidden, she had survived, and now she was here some how..

"_Two Timelords… this should further plans.." _ The Master wrenched back Dawn's hair, hissing at her like a snake. Donna was upon her knees, her grandfather clutching at her shoulders protectively. They had been led down into the chasm beneath the surface, and now Dawn was taking the brunt of the abuse they all had in store for them. Donna could only cry against her grandfather's shoulders as the Daleks tortured the woman before them, and now the Master himself had decided to smack her around with his bare hands. Dawn spat to the side, struggling in vain to get away from the hand that clutched at her hair. The dark strands were caught in an iron grip, and the action only made her cry out in pain. She taunted her abuser, gritting her teeth even as pinkish liquid stained her teeth. "_Child.. cad.. I've been tortured by Sontarans.. and they don't even take prisoners. You know nothing of war." _ At this the Master let go of her hair, sending her sprawling to the earthen flooring. Throwing his hands in the air, the man chuckled haughtily. "_Nothing of war! I have its very sound beating within my head.. can you hear it? The sound.. the sound of the drums.. calling all of creation, to war.." _ Slowly the Doctor stirred, his watery eyes finally coming into focus. Every breath he took was ragged and pained, looking like the very action would cause him to die..

"_Let her go.. stop this.." _ The Master took a step towards his adversary, his eyes wide and shocked. "_Ahh, awake to the world I see… good thing considering your mind is bringing it to life.. See you should not have defeated me the way you did.. not with them." _ Motioning his hands upwards in the canopy of human coffins, he chuckled darkly. "_You showed me what is truly possible with these..humans.. And I have to admit, I now know why you like them so much." _

Dawn drew herself up, her bound hands shaking. Her plan was to get them down to the Master, but she was still working out the kinks.. Averting her eyes to the Doctor, she could see the lines of blue across his temple. The machine was killing him… it wasn't time yet… "_Master…" _ The man turned at his surname, his blue eyes open wide. Dawn shook her head as she stood slowly. The Master stayed calm, waiting for the rest of her sentence. None came, only the simple word. "_Master.." _ He paused, his lips quivering in confusion. Dawn took a step forwards, her fingers twitching as she held her hands up. "_Master…" _ Finally the man growled, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as she advanced. "_What…what are you doing , silly woman." _ Dawn smiled gently, a dangerous glint shining in her eyes. She knew too much, but not enough… Time could be changed, things could be stopped, but it always would come at a price. And she had come to love her Doctor dearly.. He was what she had always wanted him to be.. and more… Time had never proven wrong, and he had been more fantastic than the woman had ever told her… She remembered the day clearly…

….

She had finished her report upon the Ark of the Covenant, and had returned the artifact to the Vanalic Galaxy, where it had wandered off in the first place. Silly humans had kept the thing far longer than expected, and had actually nearly lost it from its alien owners a few times.. She was going to leave Galifrey.. she was going to leave before they found out her plan…. But the War broke out, and all of her plans went away. That was until she spoke to someone who told her that life was full of surprises.. so many spoilers, so many exciting adventures.. and they would never happen unless the first thing happened. When she left her Tardis, alone..unlocked.. she had seen him stare.. Finally she lured him purposefully.. And when he finally took the machine, Dawn, she was called another name at that time, was over joyed. The Tardis needed to run… but she was always going the opposite direction, with duty and call.. Her Tardis needed to run, far away… and she found a man that was willing to run away with it…

It had cost her…her freedom, he rank… her status in the universe.. But if the Doctor had never taken the Tardis from her… he wouldn't be the Doctor he was today.. All because of one woman, and the Tardis she had long forgotten…

…

Dawn paused, a hint of a smile curving at her lips as she remembered. She regretted saying goodbye, she regretted never telling him who he really was.. But she couldn't tell him, it wasn't the Time.. Looking at the Doctor, the savior of the universe time and time again, Dawn said the few words he had never heard from a single being. She had drawn close, close enough to reach out. The Master slowly smirked, believing she had given into what her fate would be as well.. But slowly his smile faded as the words struck. He had thought she was giving up, and submitting herself to what the Doctor was forced into..but no.. Not as her words fell.. Dawn looked up at the tortured man before her, eyes glassy and scared. But even as she looked fearful, the woman reached forwards. "_Thank you… thank you, Doctor…for everything." _ Reaching forwards, she crashed her lips onto the Doctor's, sending a flash of light into the electrical currents of the wires he was attached to. Even as the Daleks rushed forwards, and the Master shouted, she already started something. The chain reaction hit into every coffin like structure, the cords beginning to fall and disconnect. The Master wailed against the noise, his voice high and frightened. "_What have you done!"_

…_.._

"_Dawn…what did you do."_

The woman before him smiled, even as the haze around her began to separate. Entities began to emit forwards, each a similar woman. One was tan with long, blonde hair, the other a bright eyed, African. Next to her was the woman that he had met as the first Dawn, slightly plump, with short, bleach blonde locks. Across was a short haired brunette, with pale skin. Finally, the most visible was the violet eyed new Dawn..each had the same eyes… clear blue, with a violet ring that made them look like they changed. The Doctor could only see these women, and the white around him. Dawn frowned, the action causing the same reaction across the group. The Doctor realized that each had been a regeneration..each one of these women was Dawn Smith at one time or another.. What had she done, why was time splitting?

Slowly Dawn sighed, her face becoming grim. _"I have halted the portal… I've got to Time lock this dimension before it engulfs our own.. the most powerful thing I have is my name.. something that has had power hidden within it for generations. We were the guardians for a reason.." _ Slowly the Doctor rose his hand to reach forwards. The after shadows of ten different forms waved as well, his tears beginning to fall. Shaking his head, the Doctor's breath caught in his throat. "_You can't..you just can't.. Let me.. please." _ Dawn's eyes snapped up, every pair. Her glare nearly broke his heart. "_You'll die under the weight of both…the Time War is the only power yours can do… the link here was started with me.. it ends with me, Doctor…" _ As she spoke, he knew the truth. Once another timelord made a link between another in another universe in the way the Master had… the only way to sever it was to kill one or the other.. She was going to die.. Slowly she smiled, her own glimmering tears beginning to show. "_You… you were brilliant, you were.. Oh, Doctor.. you will do so much… help so many.. And let me tell you… you'll be fantastic." _ As she said her parting words, Dawn's smile widened, causing her friend to smile back through his own sorrow. She knew something he didn't…he could see it in her eyes…. She knew of what he hadn't lived yet… somehow she knew what was ahead for him…

Slowly she raised her hand, a yellow energy forming in the palm. It coursed forwards as she spoke the native language of Gallifrey..her lips shaking with fear as she did so. She looked so young, yet her eyes so old as she spoke.. she was ready to die… "_Elepsile.. Elepsile.. In Time and space do I reside..time In space is my kingdom and crown…my name will burn a thousand suns..my name will fall to the stars like cold death.. remember the name and seal this place….My name is Elecion.. the Executioner of Galifrey, and the Murderer of stars… _

_And my name is Dawn Smith…companion to the Doctor.." _

…_._

"_Do you know how to work this ?" _ Martha clung to the side rail as Gazora flew the Tardis into the deep. Shaking her head as she pressed onwards, the woman sighed finally as the machine stopped rumbling. Bursting forwards from the Tardis, the pair halted short. The center of the room was in a blindingly white orb, pieces of the room beginning to swirl and convulge onto one spot. The Doctor was crouched over the unconscious figure of Dawn Smith as Donna and Wilfred attempted to drag a half clothed Jack to safety. Daleks were being suck into the light, disappearing into the vortex with screams of pain and anguish. Near the pair on the floor rocked the Master, clutching his head in agony. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, his body fading in and out of view like bad reception on a television. Martha vaulted forwards, yelling over the noise. "_Get to the Tardis! This place is falling apart…" _ As Donna tried to help Jack, Wilfred's body started to do the same that the Master's did. Smiling sadly as he waved, Donna watched as he grandfather disappeared from view. Screaming in terror, she reached forwards, but far too late. Gazora rushed forwards, jerking Noble towards the Tardis. "_He's a copy, the actual man you know and love is home in our universe… come on! We've got to go before that time rift engulfs all of us." _ The Doctor rose with the limp body of Dawn within his arms, cradling her close to his chest as he moved for his Tardis.

Each moved inside, each frightened of what was to happen next. As soon as Donna reached the threshold, the woman collapsed. Gazora cried out as the woman did so against her, attempting to try and support her. The Tardis doors slammed shut on their own, and Martha shouted over Jack's shoulder. "_Where is Tosh and Ianto?" _ The Doctor shook his head as he swept Dawn's hair behind her ear. He lowered his head down to her chest to hear for breath and heart beat. "_Same as Wilfred.. they are going to their universe as ours..goes back to the way is was.. I hope.." _ As the Tardis' light flickered, the rumbling tossed the ship to the side. Each person clung to what they could. Martha crawled forwards in between the buffeting, her eyes wide as she looked down at Dawn. "_How..what..what did she do…" _ The Doctor looked upwards, his eyes full of glassy water, but the tears did not swell over as he swallowed back his emotion. "_She time locked herself to this universe…shutting it off from all access….She should be dead..but somehow she's still alive..but just barely…" _

…

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The cry echoed in the darkness of his newly re-risen cell shield. Balfus crawled into the corner, shaking his head as the voice returned to it. The Master was screaming in pain and maniacal fury. Clutching the small amulet that had carried the timelord energy to fruition to his chest, the tortured servant attempted to soothe his master by cradling the trinket closer. The Master was trapped once more…

But for how long….


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

She blinked against the thing she was viewing. The Schism…the tear in the universe that every Galifreyan must see.. She was staring into the abyss of time, and time stared back. She and another boy stood on the rim of their world, looking into the portal of possibilities. Out of fear she grabbed his hand, in which he jumped. The eight year old boy looked over to her, smiling reassuringly. His eyes were bright, his smile wide. After they moved back from their initiation, they both walked back silently down the dark path they had been lead, in order to think about how life effects them and the universe that they could effect in return. Slowly she asked the young boy next to her what he wanted from what they had been offered, and in return..he gave her the answer that made her believe in him from the very beginning. He stopped slowly, he cocked his head to the side. "_I want to be something smashing… something clever, and I am so very clever…" _ Jokingly she chirped back, a small joke of what he should be considering illness was almost but non existent upon their planet. "_Eha! Maybe a doctor.. or a pilot perhaps?" _ Skipping down the path, the girl only heard what the boy half said to himself. But she knew from then on he would keep the name he chose…

"_A Doctor..yes… that's what they'll call me, the Doctor.." _

…_.._

"_Dawn…Dawn.. Elecion.." _ Slowly the woman opened her eyes as she heard her name being called. It had been almost two hundred years since anyone had called her by that name…and inside she knew it would probably be the last. Dawn stared up at the faces around her, seeing but not seeing at the same time. Donna was laying on the floor near her, Gazora's tender care supporting her as Martha tended to Jack. As she spoke, her voice felt alien and hoarse. "_Is it over.." _ Slowly the Doctor nodded, his mouth flattening out in a thin line. "_Gwen is trapped in that dimension, isn't she?" _ Jerkily, Dawn nodded. One casualty that had been left behind to live her life in a new world.. one day maybe they would..but no. Shaking her head as she sat up, Dawn leaned upon the Doctor. He supported her gently, but she quickly recovered, moving down the ramp. The Tardis' door moved open for its current and past master, revealing the control room of Torchwood. Harkness and Martha followed closely behind, as Gazora supported Donna beneath the arms. The other woman was still passed out, and the Doctor turned to help. Dawn watched as the procession of exhausted humans moved together. A small amount of moisture passed into her eyes, but she wiped it away by blinking roughly. The Doctor was smiling…he was smiling as his friends embraced him..

Stepping forwards, Dawn clasped her hands behind her back. "_Jack, Martha.. you will need to take care of getting Donna back to her flat before she wakes..we can't have her remembering the Doctor in the universe.. her mind doesn't have the paradox bubble shielding it.." _ Slowly the smile faded away from the Doctor's lips, his right hand brushing Donna's hair back. He would have to say good bye..all over again. Standing up quickly from his crouched position over her, he walked back to where Dawn was standing. Gazora did the same, her clear eyes looking rather tired and worn from what she knew would happen next. Jack stood up partially, his hair damp and cloths tattered. "_Where are you all going.." _ The Doctor gave his friend a grim look. "_We have something to take care of.." _ With that all three timelords disappeared into the Tardis. As the blue box faded from view, the group was left with their tasks and a few questions.

….

"_What to do with you…" _

Balfus looked upwards as the Doctor entered the chamber, his handsome face stern and carved. Dawn stood by the doorway, her eyes fixated upon the man in the cell. He was rocking back and forth, clutching the amulet that he wore. Gazora stepped in close to the barrier that held the man there, and leaned down. Pressing her fingers against it, she took a deep breath. Suddenly she stood, whirling back. Blurting out her thought, even as she sounded terrified, the woman spoke before she changed her own mind. "_Doctor… I loved your brother..let me do this to atone for his memory..do you still have the reliquary that had Elecion's essence stored within it?" _ Slowly the Doctor nodded, then shook his head. "_I can't let you do that, Gazora..it isn't your fault.." _ As he spoke, he withdrew the silver pocket watch, gently letting his thumb glide over the top. Closing her hand over his, Gazora looked up at her former brother in law tearfully, the liquid beginning to slide down her cheeks. "_I have no home..I was the one who calibrated the first time stream rip.. I cannot go back.. give me a new life, Doctor. Let me take care of him, let me be a human… a human that would not know of her past transgressions as a timelord…let me live as a creature you love..and forgive. It would be punishment and a blessing." _

Even as she spoke, the Doctor began to tremble, the sweat upon his brow visible. They were the last..the very last, and she was asking him to damn her to die. All be it would be a slow death.. but he could not see her again, he would still be alone.. Slowly he moved his hands, the Tardis lowering the shielding that held Balfus in his invisible cage. Dawn slowly lifted the man from the floor, snapping off the amulet from his next and stuffing it in her pocket. Balfus shook as he took his steps, knowing what Gazora had asked for. Shaking his head as he trembled, the man nearly begged for himself. "_Please..Doctor..Don't make me into one of them.." _ Even as the Doctor extended his arm to open the reliquary, Balfus sobbed, and Gazora smiled. Golden energy swirled from them both, sinking into the watch… Everything was white…

…

Closing the door to the Tardis, the Doctor turned upon his left heel. The Americas was a good choice..they could set up a pioneer camp with the Mayflower having landed and all.. Looking up at the woman leaning over the controls, the Doctor felt hope rise in him. She was still here.. Elecion..Dawn..whatever name she wished to go by. Stepping up next to her, he ran his hand across the controls. "_A nice adventure we just had now..Dawny Smith..or would you rather.." _ Cutting him off by a shake of the head, Dawn straightened up. "_Dawn will be just fine..reminds me of new beginnings..sunrise and all that.. my old name cannot be spoken now..it's tied into the lock..as is your mind. Only person I can share my name again with will be my cosmic bond…" _ Slowly the he blinked at the woman before him. She was clever..so clever.. her eyes locked onto his, and he could feel something stir. Jumping up, he dashed to the other side of the console, flipping various switches. "_Alrighty then, Dawn! Shall we go? Anywhere..any time.. I say we should go to Pandora..Hear they have blue people there..or perhaps Tarkan 8? Crabs that mew..adorable…and delicious.." _ As he dashed back and forth, Dawn stood still, watching him. Slowly he halted, staring back. He was her Doctor, and she his Executioner..and Executioner that had stayed her hand. And now she was looking at him like the entirety of Time was beginning to tear her apart. A sudden, searing pain shot through his temples. Her palm was felt across them…

She was in his arms as he gasped from the pain… something was happening, and he had seen it before. Only it had happened to someone else.. Flashes of the memories of other people burned into his eyes, calling of strangers in his ears… Shakily Dawn shipered as she placed her forehead upon his. "_The lock..I said it was in your mind. You already have Donna's time energy in your mind..you cannot take anymore.." _ Tear were glimmering at Dawn's violet eyes as the information struck home. The time lock was tied to her..and if she was in his mind and the other dimension.. he would burn..his mind would fall apart..and he would burn. "_Gwen said the universe would burn…she somehow knew that if I stayed with you..this would happen..I..you'll have to forget me.." _ The words struck hope through the pain, and the Doctor shook his head. Wrapping his hands about her wrists, her violently shook his head. "_I can't..I…I can't be alone..don't leave..you can't.." _ Running her fingertips to brush his hair away from his forehead, Dawn's lips trembled. "_You'll die..the world is a bigger place than this.. you are meant to be alone for now..and I am meant to be…forever….I loved you, you know it? She never said you would be this brilliant.." _ As he took her hand, the Doctor shook. She leaned forwards, her lips brushing against his.. The kiss felt like fire, then ice. He had been married, a lover… but this was a kiss that could set a solar system on fire.. And slowly he could feel his memories slipping away… They went in flashes as he tried to clutch her closer to him, his fire matching her own. They were the last… he..he was the last..she..Dawn…

As he fell to the floor, Dawn burst into a sob. The Tardis slowly flickered her lights, making her former owner halt. Even as the tears streamed across her pale cheeks, the woman began to navigate the controls. "_Take us to the day, old girl… you know which one.." _

END

A/N

There will be an epilogue so don't clock off yet! The thing up here is similar to what the Doctor did to Donna at the end of season four.. there will be a sequel to this, and there is a spoiler poster I made upon my page!

And yes..for those of you who saw the kiss..she does love him, but differently than what Rose or Martha would have. Dawn or should I say Elecion has seen the Doctor from childhood..where as he never really saw her… and yes the SHE I keep referring to will be answered in the epilogue..sort of….lol!

Happy Reading,

Angie


	27. Epilogue Call Me A Sinner

Epilogue

She watched as the car swerved, and the Tardis landed. As it did so, the car kept forwards, the driver literally disappearing from her seat. Dawn Smith was a paradox… and now things would be undone.. The man flew out of the Tardis, wildly looking about with shaving cream across his face. Dawn resisted the urge to chuckle as he backed up traffic. Looking up to the waitress that filled her cup with more coffee, Dawn thanked the woman, and kept watching the show from a café from across the street. She had laid him gently down, looked upon his face once more, and instructed the Tardis to take itself to the point where they had first met again. There had been a reason the Tardis had actually come to that place in time, and now Dawn knew why. She herself had told it to..Timey Wimey.. Sipping upon her drink, she watched as the Doctor ran his hands through his hair, confused as to how and why he had appeared in the middle of London.. Her eyes drifted to his confused stare as it swept past her, almost wishing she could make him look her way. But he did not know her anymore..and it had to be like that.

She jumped slightly as who she had come to meet slid into the opposite booth seat. Dawn looked ahead, but not quite at her companion. The weight of the silence seemed to crush her, so she finally spoke. She was resentful of the woman before her, but she knew what had happened was supposed to happen… "_Why didn't you warn me that I would love him in the end.." _ Slowly, the woman on the opposite side sighed. "_I had no thought you would, Dawn.. it kind of sneaks up on you when it happens… He is so very young now.. things change." _ Dawn finally looked straight forwards, her violet eyes shining darkly. Pulling something from her coat pocket, her palm slammed the article down roughly. Sliding her hand away, she looked down at the gleaming amulet she had taken from Balfus. The green gem gleamed evilly, almost like a rabid tiger's eye. "_What you wanted is here.. it came at a large price..I hope you are satisfied considering I nearly destroyed the universe to get it..and I thought that's what we were trying to avoid?" _ The other woman snatched up the relic, and stuffed it into a silver case which she in turn hid away in her own coat.

"_I couldn't risk Rasscilon getting his hands on this, and you know that full well, Dawn.." _ Even as the other woman stood, Dawn did so as well, but reluctantly. She was watching as the Tardis disappeared without a trace, the blue box light blinking into thin air. The woman drew close to her side, whipping out a small hand held device. "_As I promised, any time, any place..where do you want to go to start your new life, Dawn.." _ Dawn halted as she looked at her escort, looking back longingly at the now empty street. "_Right.. Somewhere Renaissance, I think.. perhaps during Shakespear's time. He's visited once, not likely to go back. Venice..during his first cohorts..lovely place.. met Casanova once there, such a naughty boy.." _ As she looked off to the side, she saw the human slightly smile. She acted like him at times… rambling on and on about nothing. Talking all the time, but saying nothing… Shakily, she asked the question they both knew she would.. Dawn's voice cracked as she did so.. "_You know him…is there a chance.. you know him after now.." _ The other woman frowned, shaking her head. "_I know little..but I know that he will, and is a great man who will do great things.." _ Dawn took in a deep breath as she squarely looked the woman in the eye. "_Will I ever see him again…or will he see me.." _

Doctor River Song smiled as she typed in the coordinates that Dawn had previously requested, her finger hovering over the button. Right before slamming it down and sending her away to another time, Dawn her River say one word that gave her soul hope…

"_Spoilers."_

A/N

Whooo! My first Doctor Who ff is done..hope everyone enjoyed! I am so thankful to Arti and Juney for sticking with this story even when it took foreverrrr for me to write!

I will start Echoes in Time within the month…I hope, Ha xD

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read, and supported! Also this chapter will be named Call Me by Shinedown, because I think that song fits how the Doctor is quite well...

Happy Reading,

Angie Burrows


End file.
